HARRY SIGUE EN EL EJERCITO MUGGLE
by MARLA66
Summary: Continuación de Harry en el ejército muggle. Conozcamos que le ha sucedido a Harry y a sus amigos despues de su decisión de quedarse en el ejército británico tras vencer a Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Estoy de nuevo con vosotros/as para una pequeña continuación sobre lo que le sucede a Harry tras su decisión de quedarse en el ejercito. Será una historia de no muchos capítulos.

Agradezco todos los comentarios que ha tenido la historia de Harry en el ejercito muggle, me alegra que os haya gustado. Se sigue leyendo y eso me anima a escribir ésta pequeña continuación. Ha llegado a 225 comentarios y me he entusiasmado con cada uno de ellos (y si seguís dejando comentarios diciéndome lo que pensáis os lo agradeceré infinitamente)

Y como siempre anunciar que los personajes pertenecen a J. y que no gano nada con ello, solo pasar un buen rato.

CAPITULO 1 – ¿QUE SUCEDIÓ DESPUES?

El avión aterrizó sin contratiempos en el aeropuerto de Atenas, descendimos cargando nuestro equipo y vimos un vehiculo que se acercaba rápidamente. Un oficial de la policía griega venia en nuestra busca para trasladarnos.

- Espero que hayan tenido buen viaje, sean bienvenidos – nos saludó el oficial en un ingles algo difícil de entender

- Gracias, si fue un buen vuelo – le agradecimos subiendo al vehiculo

Nuestro gobierno había recibido una llamada de auxilio de las autoridades griegas, pidiendo ayuda para sofocar un incendio de devastadoras proporciones, que amenazaba a la población desde hacia ya dos días. Nuestro regimiento, el SAS (Special Air Service), fue el elegido por el gobierno británico para responder a esta petición.

Charly, Sócrates, Smity, Hugo, Troy, William Brian y yo mismo Harry Potter fuimos escogidos por nuestro superior al mando, el comandante Jefferson, Nuestro grupo fue movilizado y embarcado en un avión pocas horas después hacia Grecia.

Era de noche, una escalofriante luz roja iluminaba los cielos encapotados por el humo, dificultando la entrada de aire a nuestros pulmones. El fuerte viento y el calor sofocante junto con los gritos de la gente corriendo a nuestro alrededor nos daban una pequeña muestra de la envergadura de aquel enorme incendio. Una vez bajamos del vehiculo que nos había trasladado al lugar, buscamos a la persona al mando para poder presentarnos y recibir las órdenes oportunas.

Nos acercamos a un grupo de personas, se les veía agotados, sucios y algunos con la ropa desgarrada o con quemaduras en sus cuerpos, pero con la suficiente adrenalina corriendo por sus venas para seguir luchando contra ese monstruo que consumía inexorablemente todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

- Desearíamos hablar con la persona al mando – me dirigí, en un perfecto griego, a un hombre de unos cincuenta años que estaba dando órdenes a gritos para poder ser entendido por sus hombres.

- Yo mismo, díganme

- Somos del ejército británico y estamos aquí para ayudarles. Indíquenos donde podemos ser más útiles

- Gracias por su colaboración, toda la ayuda es bien recibida

Resumió la situación, entregándonos planos de la zona con los focos del incendio marcados, la ubicación de los efectivos y los puestos de ayuda en caso de accidente. Nos señaló la zona que debíamos cubrir y nos deseó mucha suerte dándonos la mano calurosamente.

- Chicos, primero os voy a proteger con un par de hechizos, contra las quemaduras y para que podáis respirar mejor entre tanto humo – les susurré

Nos dirigimos hacia la zona asignada y empezamos a luchar contra las llamas que se levantaban ante nosotros con gran fiereza. Como siempre que utilizaba mi magia en zona muggle, mis compañeros me cubrieron para que nadie se fijara en lo que hacia. Convoqué poderosos hechizos de agua y desee en ello una pronta extinción de las llamas, bajo mi voluntad los hechizos iban apagando el fuego mientras Smity, Brian y Troy por un lado y William, Sócrates y Charly por otro, se aseguraban que no quedaran brasas encendidas para que no volvieran a avivarse. Mientras, Hugo controlaba los posibles cambios de la dirección del viento con un pequeño anemómetro que llevábamos en nuestro equipo y controlaba nuestra seguridad, cubriendo nuestras espaldas para evitar accidentes. Avanzábamos rápido y habíamos cubierto ya una vasta superficie en poco tiempo. Algunos efectivos que trabajaban cerca de nuestra zona al ver lo rápido que lográbamos extinguir las llamas copiaron nuestro sistema de trabajo y pidieron ayuda para que les avisáramos si el viento cambiaba de dirección.

Fue una dura noche, poco a poco se veían los resultados del esfuerzo humano para ganar al fuego. El viento amainó al llegar la madrugada y los hidroaviones y helicópteros pudieron elevarse para lanzar agua en un interminable ir y venir. Cuando veía una descarga de agua, le lanzaba un hechizo para duplicar la cantidad de agua que caía desde el avión o helicóptero. Al fin a media tarde se consiguió, sólo quedaban pequeños focos que se iban extinguiendo rápidamente.

La gente se fue retirando a descansar, dejando un reten que controlaba los restos humeantes. Los bomberos del lugar nos invitaron a comer a un barracón que se había montado provisionalmente cerca de donde estábamos, pudiendo descansar un rato. Llevábamos unas 20 horas trabajando sin descanso.

- Ha sido una experiencia agotadoramente inolvidable – comentó Sócrates dejándose caer en una silla

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – afirmó Smity

- El poder de los elementos es digno de respeto – musité agotado por el desgaste de magia que había realizado.

Unas sonrientes lugareñas nos sirvieron a todos abundante comida y bebida de sus propias reservas, sólo tenían palabras de agradecimiento por haber salvado a su pueblo de sucumbir a las llamas.

Como era el único que hablaba griego hice de intérprete para mis compañeros y tuve una agradable charla con el oficial de bomberos que encontramos en un principio. Nos llevaron a sus instalaciones para que pudiéramos ducharnos y cambiarnos de ropa, antes de que el mismo oficial de policía que nos había trasladado el día anterior nos recogiera para volver al aeropuerto y partir hacia Londres.

Con el corazón lleno de la gratitud de los griegos y satisfechos por un buen trabajo, embarcamos en el avión que las fuerzas armadas británicas nos habían enviado para volver, viendo por la ventanilla el triste paisaje de tierra quemada que dejábamos atrás. Esa gente tenía mucho trabajo en reconstrucción de los lugares dañados.

Cuando entramos en el cuartel, presentamos nuestro informe y fuimos hacia el barracón para descansar, siempre nos daban el día libre cuando volvíamos de una misión. Pero fui interceptado por unas pequeñas manos que me sujetaron de la cintura

- Harry… - me llamó con voz dulce

- Hola Katherin – sonreí al girarme y ver a mi preciosa princesa, la abracé dándole un fogoso beso

Oímos a mis compañeros silbar y reír pero no les hice caso. Katherin los saludó algo avergonzada y nos separamos de ellos para pasear un rato cogidos de la mano

-¿Cómo fue la misión? – preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo para ver si tenia alguna herida

- Bien, preciosa, luchamos valerosamente contra las llamas y ganamos, los griegos pueden estar tranquilos por sus casas y los monumentos arqueológicos han sido salvados – sonreí para no preocuparla.

Hacia un año que salíamos juntos y éramos muy felices. Estaba completa y locamente enamorado de ella y no me gustaba contarle todas las desgracias que llegábamos a ver. Era tan dulce que quería protegerla de aquel mundo cruel que tantas veces veía en primera persona junto con mis compañeros. Siempre cuando volvía de una misión ella estaba allí para recibirme y darme un beso. Eso de ser la hija del comandante le daba carta blanca para entrar y salir del cuartel e información de primera mano de cuando salía en misión o de cuando volvía de ella. Aunque nunca conseguía que su padre le explicara donde estaba o que misión estaba cumpliendo.

- Sabes que cuando estás fuera, siempre me preocupo por ti – me susurró abrazándome

- No debes preocuparte tanto preciosa, siempre vuelvo

- Pero no siempre en buenas condiciones – me riñó, recordando la multitud de veces que acabábamos en la enfermería, tanto yo como mis compañeros. La abracé para que no pensara más en ello.

Nuestro equipo se había especializado en las misiones más peligrosas bajo el mando directo de nuestro comandante en jefe y ayudados por el capitán Peter Magma, que muchas veces nos acompañaba. Nuestra fama era reconocida mundialmente por un 100 % de éxitos y nuestro regimiento era reclamado para solucionar los problemas más complicados y difíciles. Durante ese año habíamos cumplido misiones de rescate de rehenes en Israel, desmontado una red de narcotraficantes, habíamos localizado y desactivado explosivos, nos utilizaron para protección de altos gobernantes en viaje oficial a nuestro territorio y hasta habíamos participado en el rescate de los supervivientes de un avión que cayó en una zona montañosa de muy difícil acceso. Con mi magia podía realizar acciones que la gente normal no podía y mis compañeros me apoyaban y cubrían para que pudiera hacerlo. Nos habíamos convertido en una familia donde todos protegíamos a todos. El mundo mágico vivía una época de tranquilidad y reconstrucción y la Ministra Bones sólo me contactaba para tener charlas de amigos de tanto en tanto, como si no quisiera que perdiera el completo contacto con ellos.

- Esta noche he preparado una cena con Hermione y Ron – continuó Katherin - desean verte, hace días que no saben nada de ti y como eres muy difícil de localizar, me llamaron para que te avisara y quedáramos cuando pudieras. Díselo a Smity, Hermione esta loca de nervios igual que yo cada vez que salís en misión. Ron también vendrá acompañado de su novia Sandy

- ¡Vaya par!– me quejé – no deberías avisar a Hermi cada vez que nos vamos, así no estaría nerviosa y tú sabes que Smity la llama siempre que volvemos dándole el parte

Hermione amaba realmente al loco de Smity y éste la adoraba y amaba infinitamente, era extraño ver dos personas tan opuestas compenetrarse como lo hacían. Hermione era estudiosa, seria y siempre predominaba su lado lógico y Smity era alocado, divertido y en él predominaba su lado aventurero. En cuanto a Ron continuaba con Sandy, la rubia de ojos castaños, que nos había presentado en mi 18 cumpleaños y era aprendiz de aurora como él.

Estábamos sentados tranquilamente en una mesa de la cantina, Katherin, viendo que bostezaba disimuladamente, sonrió dulcemente y removiendo mi alborotado pelo dijo que debía ir a descansar. Se fue y yo me dirigí al barracón. Cuando entré los encontré a todos profundamente dormidos. Ví una nota sobre mi cama, de Smity, que decía que ya había hablado con Hermione y sabía lo de la cena, puse la alarma de mi despertador y me tiré a la cama y me dormí en segundos.

Abrí los ojos por el molesto sonido del despertador, todavía estaba cansado pero debía levantarme sino quería que Katherin diera la alarma en el cuartel. Desperté a Smity que estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, nos duchamos y arreglamos para salir con nuestras princesas.

- Quiero un montón a Hermione – me explicaba Smity – pero a veces me ahoga con su proteccionismo

- Si, me sucede lo mismo con Katherin. Se preocupa tanto, que a veces cuando volvemos heridos me da miedo que se entere

- ¡Pero que valientes! – Oímos la adormilada voz de Charly – ¿tenéis miedo de dos preciosas damiselas?

- Son capaces de enfrentarse a lo que sea, pero se acongojan por unas faldas – se rió Sócrates que también había despertado

- ¡Oye! – Se quejó Smity – yo no tengo miedo a Hermione – y bajando la voz añadió - pero es que cuando me mira con aquella mirada…

- Conozco esa mirada de Hermi, la tuve que soportar desde los once años cada vez que mi cabeza trazaba algún plan o no estudiaba lo que ella creía era suficiente – me reí recordando las broncas de Hermione en Hogwarts - ya veréis vosotros dos cuando caigáis en las redes de unas faldas, par de valientes – les dije a Charly y Sócrates para defendernos

Reímos un rato, hablando de cómo podían ser las futuras señoras de Charly y Sócrates, mientras ellos se reían de nosotros que éramos unos perritos falderos que nos tenían sujetos con correas.

Nos presentamos al capitán para informar de nuestra salida del cuartel y conectamos nuestros móviles para que nos tuvieran localizados. Cogí a Smity del brazo para desaparecernos discretamente, apareciendo en un callejón al lado del restaurante en Londres, donde habíamos quedado.

- Con la de veces que me has trasladado de esta manera y no llego a acostumbrarme, sigo mareándome

- No te apures Smity, es normal, tu cuerpo no tiene magia y se revela ante ella. Vamos ya deben estar esperándonos

Y así era, Hermione, Katherin y Sandy hablaban animadamente, mientras que Ron hacia cara de aburrido con tanta charla femenina.

- Gracias a Merlín, chicos – nos abrazó Ron – un poco más y muero de aburrimiento entre tanto cotilleo

- No será para tanto Ron – me reí, ya dando un beso y un abrazo a Hermione y a Sandy y besando a mi princesa.

- ¿Cómo fue por Atenas? – nos preguntó Hermione agarrada de la cintura de Smity

- Todo perfecto, salvamos de las terribles llamas a la antigua ciudad de Atenas, Harry nos protegió para que no nos quemáramos – dijo Smity, utilizando casi las mismas palabras que yo había dicho a Katherin cuando recibí la misma pregunta

- Este par está programado para salir con las mismas excusas siempre y nunca nos enteramos de lo que hacen realmente – masculló Katherin – Harry casi me ha dicho lo mismo cuando le he preguntado yo.

Nos miramos con Smity y empezamos a reír

- Anda entremos – nos salvó Ron, sabiendo que no podíamos hablar de lo que hacíamos con nadie, al ser un auror se encontraba en la misma situación.

Fue una cena agradable y hablamos y reímos hasta bien entrada la noche. Me interesé por como le iban los estudios de abogacía a Hermione, hacia ya un año que cursaba tanto la carrera en el mundo mágico como en el muggle al mismo tiempo y siempre iba desbordada de trabajo, explicándome que los del mundo mágico eran más sencillos que en el mundo muggle.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto y los móviles de Smity y el mío sonaron casi al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos preocupados y contestamos.

- Debemos dejaros – les comenté – tenemos ordenes de regresar

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó asustada Katherin

- Nada peligroso princesa, tenemos que salir en una misión sin complicaciones

Pagamos, salimos del restaurante y nos despedimos, yo besé a Katherin y le volví a repetir que no era nada peligroso, mientras Smity hacia lo mismo con Hermione que también estaba preocupada.

- Cuídamelo Harry – me pidió Hermione besando mi mejilla

- Claro Hermi, siempre lo hago, no te preocupes, está en buenas manos – dije pasando mi brazo por encima de los hombros de Smity

- Y cuídate tú también, no hagas locuras – continuó en un tono severo

Smity y yo nos miramos recordando la conversación en el barracón sobra la "mirada" de Hermione y reímos, sin que el resto supiera el porque.

Cuando llegamos al cuartel, fuimos a cambiarnos de ropa y nos dirigimos a la sala de estrategias donde ya nos esperaban el capitán Magma y el comandante Jefferson junto a nuestros compañeros.

- Ahora que ya estamos todos – dijo el capitán – Tenemos una misión urgente y partiréis esta misma noche, espero que hayáis dormido un poco en la tarde – y continuó, viendo nuestro asentimiento – Nos han notificado de una emboscada en Afganistán donde ha muerto un teniente coronel junto a un soldado de 18 años y seis de sus compañeros están gravemente heridos. La emboscada tuvo lugar en la provincia de Helmand, cuando su vehiculo blindado pasaba se detonó una bomba colocada en el camino. Por desgracia viajaban en un Viking, sabéis que este vehiculo blindado no es completamente seguro ante una bomba y que van a ser retirados sustituyéndolos por el Warthog, que es mucho mas pesado y resistente. Esta región ha sido imposible de pacificar y hay un contingente de marines americanos que trabajaran junto a nuestro personal del regimiento de Royal Marines para conseguirlo. Debido a algunos conocidos errores estratégicos de Londres, que no profundizaremos, han contribuido a alimentar las esperanzas de los talibanes y a convertir Helmand en uno de los centros de producción de opio del mundo. En febrero se consiguió en una operación conjunta con soldados afganos confiscar opio y sustancias para la fabricación de heroína por un valor de unos 59 millones de euros, además de munición diversa, rifles, y ametralladoras en la `población de Sangin. Eso privó a los talibanes de financiación crucial, el comercio de la droga financia directamente a los insurgentes. Vuestra misión será introduciros en la población y conseguir información para evitar las posibles emboscadas a nuestro ejército, vigilar los caminos donde las tropas pasan usualmente, consiguiendo protegerlo y salvar el máximo de vidas hasta que lleguen los nuevos vehículos blindados. La preparación de la misión la realizareis allí bajo el asesoramiento del brigadier Rolan Mcneir. El os informará de todo lo necesario, lleva dos años en esa plaza y esta muy introducido.

Después de acabar de explicarnos diferentes detalles sobre la misión y lo que se esperaba de nosotros, nos entregó un dossier con planos de la zona y documentación clasificada sobre los talibanes, sus líderes conocidos e información sobre los aliados para que lo estudiáramos durante el vuelo y nos despidió para que fuéramos a prepararnos, salíamos en dos horas.

- Señor permiso para hablar – le pedí al comandante, saludándolo firme

- Claro soldado

- Señor, acabo de dejar a su hija un poco preocupada, estábamos cenando cuando ha sonado el móvil para solicitar nuestra entrada al cuartel, ¿podría informarla de que estaré fuera algo más de lo que le he comentado?

- Claro Harry, yo me ocupo de ella, vete tranquilo – me sonrió mi futuro "suegro" - yo mismo la informaré que te fue imposible comunicarte con ella antes de marchar, pero cuídate y vuelve entero soldado

- Claro señor, gracias señor – le sonreí por la pequeña confabulación, el comandante era muy buena persona y quería mucho a su hija, le saludé firme y salí a preparar mi equipaje para partir.

Cuando tuvimos todo preparado, y después de haber desvalijado al furrier con el material que íbamos a llevarnos, volvimos a la sala de estrategias para recoger los pasaportes.

- Harry – me llamó el capitán

- Si señor

- Nos queda un último detalle, ¿podrías cambiar el color de pelo y la tez de tus compañeros con magia?, así podríais camuflaros mejor entre los afganos, la verdad el rubio y el pelirrojo destacaran mucho entre ellos, son un pueblo de pelo oscuro y tez morena.

- Si, creo que podría hacer algo que durada hasta que volviéramos

- Perfecto, mírate estas fotos para que te de una idea de su aspecto para acercarte lo mas posible – enseñándome un par de fotos de hombres afganos.

Puse cara de concentración mirando a mis aterrorizados compañeros, Charly estaba muy orgulloso de su rubio pelo y para William ser pelirrojo era un símbolo de su ascendencia escocesa. Al final convertí el pelo rubio de Troy y Charly y el pelirrojo de William en castaño muy oscuro, casi negro y oscurecí un poco la tez de todos, yo me puse una barba para endurecer un poco mis rasgos.

Aparecí unos espejos y nos reímos los unos de los otros viéndonos con aquel nuevo aspecto. Nos hicieron fotos para los nuevos pasaportes, en unos minutos nos entregaron uno con nuestro nombre real y otro con un nombre afgano y nos dirigimos hacia el avión que ya estaba con los motores en marcha para emprender nuestra nueva misión,


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 – EN AFGANISTAN

El vuelo fue agradable, primero, estudiamos entre todos la documentación que nos habían entregado. Compartimos y analizamos la información dando nuestros puntos de vista. Repasamos los diferentes mapas que nos entregaron, uno de todo el país con sus diferentes regiones, uno de las calles de Kabul, la capital de Afganistán, otro de las calles de la ciudad de Laskar Gah, capital de la región de Helmand, ciudad cercana a la ubicación de la base militar británica y un plano de la propia base Camp Bastion, así como de la red de carreteras que usualmente usaban los militares británicos. Luego memorizamos nuestros nuevos nombres afganos jugando como niños a ver quien era quien, para finalmente dormir el resto del viaje.

Fueron 14 horas de vuelo, llegamos a las cinco de la tarde hora de Londres, que debíamos añadir 4 horas y media de diferencia horaria, por lo que eran realmente las 9 y media de la noche en Afganistán. Aterrizamos dentro de la misma base militar, bajando del avión algo cansados y recogimos el equipaje. A unos metros nos esperaba un pequeño camión con un soldado, un cabo y un brigadier (rango anterior a un general) nos acercamos y formamos para saludar al oficial.

- Descansen. Sean bienvenidos a Afganistán, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje

- Si señor – contestó Hugo – Gracias señor

- Me presento soy el brigadier Rolan Mcneir – Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, en plena forma física, de tez morena y pelo castaño, de altura considerable y con porte elegante - y mi ayudante, el cabo Edgar Jones - que se parecía mucho físicamente al brigadier solo que mas joven- Debido a las circunstancias especiales de su misión me gustaría que nuestra relación no fuera tan formal, caballeros, pasaremos bastantes horas juntos. No creo que tengan ningún problema con ello ¿verdad?

- No señor – volvió a contestar Hugo

- Bien, suban al vehiculo y les acomodaremos, hablaremos tranquilamente durante la cena

Subimos al camión y nos trasladamos hacia una zona donde estaba repleto de tiendas. Por el camino pudimos comprobar que, hasta donde veíamos, todo alrededor de la base era puro desierto, a parte de las instalaciones militares no se veía absolutamente nada alrededor.

- Esta será su tienda, creo que les han entregado un plano de nuestras instalaciones, han de situar la tienda 125 para encontrarla. Quizás los primeros días se pierdan, pero pronto se acostumbraran al sistema de calles que forman las tiendas. Instálense, les espero en el barracón 18 en una hora para cenar – y nos mostró la ubicación del barracón en uno de nuestros planos.

Entramos en la tienda y era bastante espaciosa, con 5 literas y 5 armarios dobles, una amplia mesa con 10 sillas y un par de grandes baúles en el suelo con candados para guardar nuestras armas. Escogimos una cama y yo me quedé con la litera de abajo quedándose Smity en la de arriba, ordenamos las armas y nuestro equipaje personal en los armarios. Salimos a ver los alrededores y situamos los aseos, con duchas y letrinas.

- ¡Vaya que va a ser divertido vivir aquí! – suspiró Smity viendo la zona donde solo había arena, arena y por cierto más arena.

Nos dirigimos al barracón 18 donde nos esperaban a cenar.

- Adelante caballeros – nos invitó a entrar el brigadier – tomen asiento

Una mesa para diez comensales estaba preparada, nosotros ocho, el brigadier y el cabo y un soldado nos fue sirviendo la cena y la bebida.

- He leído sus historiales y me han asombrado verdaderamente, un grupo tan joven y con tanta experiencia. La verdad cuando me anunciaron de su llegada y vi sus edades creí que había un error o que sólo les enviaban para cubrir el expediente como carne de cañón y más al viajar sin ningún oficial al mando. Lo siento por ese pensamiento, pero al profundizar en la lectura descubrí que en realidad eran gente muy preparada y con muchos recursos. Me gustará conocerlos individualmente a todos, la idea de que ya vengan con los cambios de imagen para poder pasar desapercibidos entre la población me lo confirma. Por lo que leí, vienen de Grecia de ayudar en un desproporcional incendio

- Si señor, Atenas y sus alrededores estuvo ardiendo por tres días, con mucho esfuerzo se pudo controlar el incendio – explicó Hugo – pero han quedado muchas hectáreas calcinadas

- Podemos decir que bajaron del avión de Grecia para subir al avión de Afganistán. Deben venir cansados y a medio gas, consecuencia del esfuerzo físico de tantas horas luchando contra un incendio de tal magnitud

- Siento discrepar señor, estamos habituados a este ritmo, venimos descansados con muchas horas de sueño reparador en el avión. – le contesté sin poderlo evitar, no me gustaba el tono que estaba usando – y preparados para cumplir con nuestro trabajo - añadí

- Harry ¿verdad?, ¿no os importa si os llamo por vuestros nombres? – y continuó sin dejarnos responder – Tú eres la pequeña joya del equipo, 19 años y con un coeficiente intelectual muy por encima de la media, tu historial es tan largo e intenso que parece la carrera de alguien de mi edad

- Siento volver a discrepar señor, soy uno más en el equipo y mis compañeros son tan o mas valiosos que yo – expliqué algo tenso, no queriendo que me pusieran la etiqueta desde el primer día.

- No lo dudo ni por un momento, no te enfades, no fue mi intención ofender a ninguno de vosotros, muy al contrario, pero veo que no te dejas amedrentar pese a tu juventud. Aquí eso puede salvarte la vida y más con la misión que tenéis vosotros.

El resto de la noche la conversación fue más cordial y distendida, en la que participamos todos un poco, aunque el brigadier tenía tendencia a no callar ni dos minutos seguidos. Al final de la cena el hombre no nos cayó tan mal como al principio. Cuando nos despedimos quedamos para las ocho de la mañana siguiente para empezar a trabajar. El ayudante del brigadier, el cabo Jones, nos acompañó a la tienda para que no nos perdiéramos.

- Podrías explicarnos un poco los horarios y el funcionamiento de la base – le preguntó Sócrates mientras nos acompañaba

- Si claro, a las siete diana aseo y desayuno, No hay agua caliente en las duchas, pero aquí hace tanto calor que no es muy necesario. Si os quedáis a comer en la base a mediodía debéis anotarlo en unas listas que hay en la puerta del barracón comedor durante el desayuno, apuntad SAS y el número de personas que os quedéis, eso ayuda a no desperdiciar comida o no hacer corto en las raciones. Hay 5 barracones comedores, elegid el que queráis pero luego es recomendable ir siempre al mismo, por cuestión de organización, yo os aconsejo el barracón comedor 2, es el más tranquilo. El barracón comedor 1 permanece abierto durante todo el día, siempre se puede encontrar agua y algún tentempié. Si hay peligro de ataque sonará una alarma y deberéis trasladaros inmediatamente a los bunker que están señalados en el mapa, estudiad el camino. Si necesitáis vehículos o cualquier material, debéis solicitarlo el día anterior en el barracón 5. Lo único que me queda por avisaros es que os cuidéis de las tormentas de arena, pueden llegarse a crear paredes de arena de muchos metros de altura y aparecen de la nada en minutos y sin avisar, no os olvidéis nunca de llevar unas gafas para proteger los ojos de la arena, un pañuelo para tapar boca y nariz y una brújula para situaros ya que en una tormenta de arena se pierde completamente la visibilidad y nunca vayáis con la cabeza destapada, este sol atonta a cualquiera.

- Gracias, has sido muy amable – le agradeció Sócrates

- No es nada, si en verdad habéis venido a proteger los caminos y lo conseguís, todos os lo agradeceremos, no es agradable saber que en cualquier momento puede estallar el vehiculo en el que vas. Yo era amigo del soldado que murió en el último ataque.

Entramos en la tienda comentando lo que nos había parecido el brigadier y la información que nos había dado el cabo. Nos sentamos a la mesa y empezamos a preparar una estrategia para afrontar el problema que teníamos entre manos ¿Cómo proteger los caminos de las bombas de los talibanes?. Fueron horas de propuestas, pegas y soluciones hasta que todos estuvimos de acuerdo, la única manera era tener la información de primera mano y sólo la tendríamos si conseguíamos introducirnos entre sus filas, aunque a nadie le gustaba mucho la idea de dejar a dos de los miembros del equipo en manos de los talibanes. Al final decidimos dormir un par de horas antes de que amaneciera.

Nos levantamos a las seis y media para no encontrarnos con todos los soldados en las duchas, pero no fuimos los únicos en tener ese pensamiento.

- Buenos días, vaya los nuevos son de madrugar ¿eh?, Bienvenidos al infierno, soy Oscar Gray, éste es Paul Brown y a su lado están Richard Tyler y Alan Ford y por casualidades de la vida somos vuestros guías mientras estéis en este árido lugar – dijo con gran mímica.

Nos saludamos y presentamos, los cuatro tenían la tez muy morena, pero bajo ese sol no era de extrañar, Gray era castaño de ojos muy negros e intensos, bastante alto y musculoso, Brown era muy delgado y de menos altura, pelo castaño y ojos marrones, Tyler era de un rubio casi albino que parecía que no tenia pelo, con ojos azules, talla fina y de gestos elegantes y Ford era completamente calvo, ojos marrones hundidos, no era muy agraciado el pobre, pero era muy musculoso y fuerte. Sus edades rondaban los 30- 35 años. Estuvimos hablando mientras nos aseábamos y resultaron agradables. Gray se parecía mucho a Smity en su forma de hablar y pronto estuvieron los dos haciendo bromas y riendo. Poco a poco el campamento se iba levantando parecía un hormiguero de soldados, salían de todas partes.

Nuestros 4 guías nos acompañaron a desayunar y nos llevaron al barracón comedor 3, donde la alegría imperaba desde buena mañana y nos fueron presentando a algunos de sus compañeros.

A las ocho en punto estábamos en la zona de despachos y salas de estrategia. Entramos en un bunker con una gran mesa con muchas sillas, mapas colgados en las paredes y estanterías llenas de papeles y libros. El brigadier y su ayudante ya nos estaban esperando

- Buenos días caballeros – nos saludó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que nos sentáramos - veo que han encontrado a sus guías, son cuatro de mis mejores hombres, cuídenmelos. En este bunker tendrán su zona de trabajo mientras estén aquí – nos entregó un papel – y éste es el código de acceso, memorícenlo y quémenlo, sólo los que estamos sentados a esta mesa tendremos acceso.

Nos fuimos pasando el papel con un código de ocho números y luego lo quemamos.

- Edgar, mi ayudante ya les contó que puede que algún día suene una alarma de ataque, si eso sucede vengan aquí directamente. Bien empecemos a trabajar.

Primeramente nos explico que la base militar Camp Bastion, estaba situada lejos de centros poblados, en una zona inhóspita y estéril al noreste de la capital de la provincia de Helmend, la ciudad de Laskar Gah y rodeada por los campos de opio y las milicias potencialmente hostiles. Con cuatro millas de largo por dos de ancho, una pista de aterrizaje y un hospital de campaña. La pista de aterrizaje manejaba los aviones de transporte C-130 y en el helipuerto se encontraban los helicópteros apache y Chinuk

Luego nos hizo un resumen de cómo se encontraba la situación política del país, con los recientes comicios presidenciales celebrados el 20 de agosto, a día 31 todavía no estaba la totalidad de los votos escrutados pero el actual presidente de Afganistán Hamid Karzai iba en cabeza por una amplia ventaja, seguido de su principal candidato opositor, Abdulá Abdulá y en tercer lugar se situaba el ex ministro de Planificación Ramazan Bashardost

Nos dio un repaso de la cantidad de grupos étnicos que conviven en el país como los pastún que son los más numerosos, los tayikos, los hazaras, los uzbecos y como minoría los judíos. Que los idiomas oficiales eran el árabe, el persa afgano, el patan, el tayiko, a parte de 30 lenguas menores y que la religión predominante era la musulmana con una minoría budista y una minoría judaistas

- Todo este mejunje es el que os encontrareis en la calle y para lo que debéis estar preparados, pensad que en cada esquina hay un espía de los talibanes

Comentó la problemática de los insurgentes, los talibanes, que querían reconquistar el país para imponer la Sharia o ley islámica y restaurar su paz.

- Nuestro cometido está muy claro. Tenemos que limpiar la zona de talibanes. Eso permitirá que los afganos tengan una vida mejor – explicó muy convencido el brigadier

Pero nosotros ya habíamos hablado de ello en el avión y creíamos que se habían cometido muchos errores para con los civiles y que por miedo o por ver a los talibanes como una opción a las fuerzas extranjeras pasaban a darles apoyo. La comunidad internacional no conseguía dar suficiente importancia a las necesidades de la población y eso propiciaba la popularidad de la insurgencia. Los bombardeos aéreos con numerosas victimas civiles, la erradicación de los campos de opio que perjudicaba a los agricultores locales al ser su medio de vida y que la ayuda humanitaria no llegaba a todos, ayudaban a los talibanes a presentarse como una alternativa al poder local. Reclutando a aquellos que perdían el trabajo y necesitaban dinero. Eso hacia muy difícil el buen cometido del brigadier de dar una vida mejor a los afganos.

- Tengo entendido que tienen una compleja red de inteligencia – le comenté

- Si es cierto, se mueven silenciosamente a nuestro alrededor

- Entonces será por donde empezaremos nosotros – explicó Hugo, entrando en materia - Vamos a dividir nuestro grupo, Harry y yo mismo nos haremos pasar por afganos, los dos hablamos el árabe perfectamente y nos introduciremos para conseguir llegar a esa red de información. Mientras Brian, Charly y Sócrates se dedicaran a recorrer las carreteras trazando un mapa, marcando los puntos que crean más críticos. William, Troy y Smity serán nuestro apoyo y nuestro enlace, sin inmiscuirse, pero vigilando y aportándonos toda la información que podamos necesitar, William habla perfectamente el árabe y será el interlocutor del grupo si deben pisar la calle.

- Es algo muy intrépido, pero tengo órdenes de no interferir en vuestro modo de trabajo, dividiremos a vuestros guías en dos grupos Gray y Brown con el grupo que estará en las calles y Tyler y Ford con el grupo que estará en las carreteras.

- Vamos a necesitar ropa vieja para Hugo y para mi, que sea lo más sencilla posible y ropas normales para William, Troy, Smity, para que podamos movernos por las calles sin llamar la atención de nadie. Gray y Brown iréis de uniforme, patrullando normalmente y actuando como siempre pero cerca de nosotros. No podemos arriesgarnos a que trabajéis de encubierto y que alguien os reconozca, seria descubrirnos.

- Seguramente los talibanes tienen una ficha de cada uno de los militares de esta base – explicó William al ver la cara de extrañeza de los dos soldados de la base – y siempre puede haber alguien que os reconozca

- Harry y yo vamos a desaparecer durante unos días para que nadie pueda romper nuestra cobertura mientras nos introducimos. William será nuestro enlace

Estuvimos toda la mañana puliendo los pequeños detalles. Los nombres afganos de Hugo y mío eran Yousaf y Aly Azim, seriamos hermanos y dormiríamos en la calle un par de días, dejándonos ver, para que nos encontraran.

Por la tarde nos habían conseguido la ropa que solicitamos y sin perder tiempo nos vestimos.

- Yousaf – llamé a Hugo con su nombre afgano para practicar – debes darme un par de golpes en la cara si queremos que todo sea creíble

Decidimos que la historia que íbamos a contar a los talibanes seria que nos habían detenido los ingleses en nuestro pueblo Geresk. Que éramos hermanos y que mataron a nuestro padre, Al intentar escapar de ellos, me pegaron y se nos llevaron a interrogar.

- No voy a pegarte Aly, eso ya te lo he dejado claro antes, puedes hacerte aparecer los golpes con tu magia

- Pero entonces no me dolerá y en algún momento puedo olvidarme que me han partido la cara y tú sabes que si vamos indemnes no nos van a creer y yo soy el único que puedo desaparecerme los golpes cuando quiera.

- No voy a pegarte – dijo muy serio Hugo dándome la espalda

- Entonces deberé encontrar a alguien que lo haga – susurré

- No Harry, con algo ficticio tenemos suficiente

- No seas necio Hugo, debo hacerlo – y sin dejarle replicar salí de la tienda en busca de alguien que me partiera la cara, aunque en verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ello.

La casualidad fue encontrarme frente a Ford y gruñí pensando en lo fuerte que podía pegar aquella mole de músculos, pero no tenia opción

- Ford, oye debo pedirte un favor

- Dime

- Necesito a alguien que me de un par de golpes, un ojo morado y el labio partido y mis compañeros no quieren hacerlo

- Yo tampoco

- Oh vamos, no seas niña, solo son un par de golpes, tú y yo no nos conocemos lo suficiente, puedes hacerlo – podía mandarle un imperio pero picarle el orgullo era más eficaz

- Yo no soy niña

- ¿Entonces?

- Estás un poco loco, ¿verdad?

- Tú solo golpea antes de que me arrepienta

Cuando vi venir aquel poderoso brazo me aparté instintivamente.

- Lo siento, fue el instinto – le dije ante su cara de asombro – intentaré no moverme

Esta vez si me alcanzó, el dolor fue lacerante, dejándome semi sentado en el suelo y algo atontado, el siguiente golpe me partió el labio y quedé tumbado completamente en aquella caliente arena, sin poder pensar por unos segundos debido al dolor de mi cara, hasta que noté como me levantaban y volvía a la realidad.

- ¿Crees que tienes suficiente? – me sonrió con burla

- Si, suficiente – dije llevando mi mano al sangrante labio - ¡Dios cómo pegas!. No me gustaría ser tú enemigo

- Estoy seguro que sólo te he alcanzado porque te has dejado, no creo que si te hubieras defendido hubiera podido rozarte siquiera.

Levanté los hombros, dejándole en la incertidumbre y me despedí de Ford para volver a la tienda, me encontré a Smity que iba en sentido contrario

- ¡Harry!, ¡estás loco!, venia a buscarte para sacarte de la cabeza esta tontería de que te golpearan, pero veo que he llegado tarde. ¡Que cara te han dejado!

Cuando llegamos a la tienda Hugo me miró muy mal pero no dijo nada, solo se levantó y fue a la mochila a buscar el botiquín, me desinfectó las heridas de la ceja que sangraba abundantemente y la del labio que también estaba partido y me dio un ibuprofeno para el dolor de cabeza y sin una palabra salió de la tienda. Hugo era demasiado sobre protector conmigo y además ahora éramos hermanos.

Sin perder más tiempo me levanté de la silla, todavía algo mareado, y preparé una mochila, con un botiquín, un par de botellas de agua que hechicé para que siempre tuvieran agua y se mantuviera fresca y mi tienda de comida portátil mágica, que encanté para que apareciera ante mi si nos robaban la mochila. Un par de mantas, unas cuantas bridas de plástico por si teníamos que atar a alguien, un par de cuchillos y mi pequeña arma secreta, un pistola de plástico que disparaba rayos invisibles de radio frecuencia, me la había regalado el capitán Magma el día que fuimos al consulado ruso para que me entregaran la condecoración, desde ese día siempre la llevaba conmigo y me había sacado de mas de un apuro, la persona que recibía el rayo se desorientaba y siempre acababa vomitando, eso me daba tiempo a actuar, esa pequeña joya también la tenia encantada para que volviera a mi siempre y no se me perdiese. Cerré la mochila y la minimicé guardándola en el bolsillo de la túnica, me saqué la barba que escondía mi todavía cara de niño y cogí el turbante saliendo fuera, seguido de Smity que había seguido todos mis movimientos sin decir nada.

- Es hora Yousaf – le dije a Hugo que estaba esperando fuera de la tienda

- Si, vamos al bunker, nos están esperando, ¿lo tienes todo?

- Tengo la mochila en el bolsillo

Partimos los tres hacia el bunker donde ya estaban todos esperándonos. Se quedaron mirando mal mi cara pero nadie dijo nada, sabían que era necesario para nuestra cobertura.

- ¿Estáis listos? – preguntó el brigadier

- Si señor

Aparté un poco a William de los otros para susurrarle

- Sabes como me comunicaré contigo, ya lo hemos hecho otras veces, voy a meterme en tu cabeza y oirás mi voz en ella. Cuando quieras contestarme piensa muy fuerte lo que quieres decirme para que pueda entenderlo. Pasaré informes dos veces al día, intentaré que sea a mediodía y a medianoche. Si estamos acompañados solo te diré "bien" hasta que pueda hablar contigo.

Eran las 20:00 horas cuando Hugo y yo subimos a un vehiculo con Tyler y Ford que debían tirarnos en medio de la calle desde el vehiculo militar gritándonos improperios para alejarse de nosotros rápidamente.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad de Laskar Gah, Tyler disminuyó la velocidad del vehiculo, Ford me agarró del brazo y me susurró buena suerte antes de tirarme del coche en marcha gritando palabras ofensivas y luego tiró a Hugo.

- _Aly, hermano, ¿Cómo te encuentras? _– preguntó Hugo en árabe, arrodillándose junto a mi con cara de asustado

- _No lo sé, me duele todo, creo que con la caída me he dañado una pierna_ – le contesté también en árabe, con algunas lagrimas cayéndome de los ojos. Pero que buen actor que era… aunque lo de la pierna era real, como dolía la maldita, me levanté un poco la túnica y tenia una herida que aunque no era muy profunda si iba desde la rodilla hasta media pierna y sangraba abundantemente.

Yousef me ató un pañuelo en la herida para contener la sangre y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo mientras un corrillo de hombres nos miraban, susurrando

- _¿Estáis bien?_ – preguntó al fin uno de ellos

- _Si estamos bien, gracias_ – le contestó Hugo y sujetándome para ayudarme a caminar empezamos a ir calle abajo

Estuvimos un par de horas deambulando por las calles para que nos vieran y luego nos paramos en una plaza donde había una fuente. Bebimos y me limpié la herida de la pierna con agua y nos quedamos quietos, sentados en el suelo, apoyados en una pared de la plaza. Por la noche hacia frío y nos puse un hechizo de calor a los dos. Yousef tenía un brazo protectoramente sobre mis hombros y yo descansaba mi cabeza en su pecho y nos adormilamos.

A la mañana siguiente volvimos a pasear por la ciudad. A mediodía vimos un mercado y nos acercamos a una parada de fruta, Yousef le pidió algo de comida a cambio de que les haría el trabajo que quisieran. El hombre de la parada nos miró fijamente y luego se quedó mirando las heridas de mi cara y la sangre de mi túnica debido a la herida de la pierna.

- _¿Que le ha sucedido?- _preguntó señalándome

- _Nada, sólo te pido algo de comer para mi y mi hermano y haré el trabajo que me digas_

Movió la cabeza afirmativamente, diciendo que le ayudáramos a recoger dentro de una hora y nos dio dos manzanas y dos melocotones para cada uno y un trozo de pan que tenia bajo la parada. Nos sentamos cerca para comer, la verdad es que tenía un hambre que moría y aquella fruta me supo a gloria.

Por la noche volvimos al mercado y Hugo le preguntó al mismo hombre si necesitaba ayuda para recoger. El hombre sonrió e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Nos sentamos a esperar y luego de ayudar a recoger al hombre nos dio varias piezas de fruta que nos llevamos hacia la misma plaza que dormimos la noche anterior, donde volvimos a sentarnos en el suelo para dormir.

Me desperté abruptamente al oír ruido de pasos muy cerca, no abrí los ojos pero noté que Hugo también estaba despierto por la tensión de sus músculos, aunque tampoco se movía. Varios hombres nos cayeron encima y nos sujetaron de los brazos para que no pudiéramos movernos, separándonos el uno del otro. Eran siete y llevaban la cara cubierta, pero no llevaban armas.

- _Soltad a mi hermano, está herido _– les gritaba Yousef mientras hacia un simulacro de debatirse desesperado, ya que si hubiera querido estarían todos los hombres en el suelo inconscientes.

- _¿Quiénes sois? _– preguntó uno de ellos

- _Nadie, dejadnos, no somos nadie _– continuó debatiéndose Yousef - _Soltad a mi hermano_

Resultó que Hugo era tan buen actor como yo mismo, nos iban a dar un Oscar como continuáramos con aquella sublime actuación. A mi me tenían con un brazo alrededor de mi cuello, sujetándome fuertemente desde atrás en una posición un poco incomoda, mis instintos me gritaban que me defendiera pero logré controlarme y me quedé quieto como un pajarito asustado.

- _Estate quieto o haremos daño a tu hermano_ – dijo al fin uno de ellos cansado de los gritos de Yousef – _Queremos que respondáis a unas preguntas_

Al final Yousef se quedó quieto esperando las preguntas, parecía que si habíamos encontrado a los que nos interesaban. Entré en la mente del que estaba hablando y vi retazos de su vida. Era una pieza importante de los talibanes en aquella zona. Hugo me miraba preguntando con su mirada y le afirmé con un leve movimiento de cabeza y seguí quieto para demostrarle que el debía hacer lo mismo

- _Eso está mejor, el otro día alguien os vio bajar de un vehiculo militar, ¿Qué hacíais con ellos?_

_- ¿Bajar? _– Gritó Hugo - _esos monstruos nos tiraron del vehiculo en marcha porque les éramos inservibles, no sé ni como es que continuamos con vida_

_- Explícate_

_- ¿Y como sé que no sois espías de ellos?, no voy a decir nada_

_- Habla si no quieres morir – _le amenazó con una navaja en el cuello

_- Tampoco hay nada de interesante en nuestra penosa vida. Nos sacaron de nuestra casa en Geresk, mataron a nuestro padre y se nos llevaron a interrogar, pegaron a mi hermano, y luego nos tiraron porque no les éramos útiles. Ahora no podemos volver a casa, la quemaron, no tenemos nada, ni dinero, ni a donde ir y mi hermano está débil por los golpes recibidos y una herida importante en la pierna que creo que se está infectando._

_- Espero no nos mientas_

_- ¿Para que iba a mentir?, mira la cara de mi hermano y su pierna_

Uno de los hombres levantó mi túnica para ver la larga herida que tenia, que volvía a sangrar con el forzado movimiento. Supongo que eso les convenció, nuestra edad también jugaba a nuestro favor, además, ¿Quién seria tan entupido de dañarse él mismo para engañar a los insurrectos?, pues yo, pero ellos no lo sabían. Nos soltaron aunque siguieron vigilándonos y evitaron que Yousef se acercara a mí.

- _Ya que no tenéis a donde ir, os vendréis con nosotros, el chico necesita atención médica y reposo, esta herida es muy fea, no os vamos a dejar en la calle. Tú puedes trabajar para mí, mientras tu hermano se recupera, luego ya veremos._

Sin darnos opción, empujaron a Yousef para que avanzara hacia un vehiculo que tenían una calle mas abajo y a mi me llevaron sujeto entre dos, ayudándome a caminar, aunque exageraba un poco mi papel de pobre victima herida, la jodida pierna me dolía realmente.

Se subieron tres de los hombres en el coche, mientras los otros cuatro continuaban a pie, Se colocaron uno al volante, sentando a Yousef a su lado y a mí me tenían hecho un sándwich entre los otros dos en la parte de atrás. En nuestra gran obra habíamos demostrado que yo era la parte débil del dúo que formábamos y que Yousef haría lo que fuera para protegerme. Cerré los ojos y contacte con William "William, ¿estás despierto?" noté los pensamientos de William despertándose y continué "Creo hemos hecho buenos contactos, nos han subido a un coche pero todavía no se a donde nos llevan, te contactaré cuando sepa más" y volví a abrir los ojos, entré en la menta de cada uno de nuestros secuestradores y saqué valiosa información. El destino nos había cruzado con las personas que deseábamos encontrar, ahora solo cabía esperar.

- Chicos, Harry me ha hablado – gritó William para despertar a sus compañeros

- ¿Harry? – dijo Charly

Pronto los seis componentes del equipo estaban despiertos para oír las noticias.

- Los han subido a un vehiculo, todavía no sabe donde los llevan, pero cree que son la gente que buscaban

Eran las cinco de la mañana con lo ya no iban a dormir más, se fueron despejando y se dirigieron a las duchas para asearse y estar preparados por si los necesitaban sus compañeros.

Fueron a recoger algo de comida para desayunar y se retiraron con ella al bunker, era temprano y no había nadie todavía, se dedicaron a preparar las rutas de las carreteras que querían examinar el día de hoy, mientras comían. A las ocho entró el brigadier con su ayudante, pero no le comentaron nada de la información de Harry hasta que no tuvieran más datos.

Decidieron que como el grupo de William no podía hacer nada al no saber la ubicación exacta de Hugo y Harry se dedicarían todos al repaso de las carreteras ganando tiempo al cubrir más kilómetros. Y así pasaron el día hasta que en la noche Harry volvió a contactarles.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 – ENTRE TALIBANES

El coche se detuvo ante una casa medio derruida y de aspecto no muy acogedor. Empujaron a Yousef llevándoselo dentro. Cuando hubo entrado, me ayudaron a bajar del vehiculo y fui llevado directamente a una habitación, donde me dejaron echado en una cama, con un vigilante en la puerta. Al poco, la puerta se volvió a abrir.

- _Hola muchacho, me han dicho que tienes una herida muy fea en la pierna. Soy doctor, súbete la túnica para que pueda comprobar su estado._

Me quedé mirándole, dudando unos instantes.

_- Vamos, sólo quiero curar tu herida – _repitió impaciente

Sin volver a dirigirme la palabra, hizo su trabajo y se fue. Quedé solo en la habitación, me levanté de la cama para comprobar la puerta y estaba cerrada con llave, por lo visto, no se fiaban mucho de nosotros. Volví a la cama a descansar aquella dichosa pierna, no deseaba que se me abrieran los puntos y me puse en contacto con Hugo telepáticamente.

- "Hugo, ¿estás bien?"

- "Si Harry, ¿y tú?"

- "Si, me han cosido la herida y estoy en cama, en una pequeña habitación, encerrado con llave"

- "Yo estoy en lo que parece el comedor, me han sentado en una silla y tengo a cinco hombres a mi alrededor vigilándome, creo que esperan a alguien"

- "Estate alerta"

- "Claro, no te preocupes. ¿Puedes quedarte en mi mente y ver lo que yo vea?"

- "Si, pero es muy cansado, si dura mucho rato no podré"

- "Haz lo que puedas. No creo que nos hagan esperar mucho, esta gente está inquieta"

- "Iré entrando en tu mente a pequeños intervalos hasta que vea que hablas con alguien y me quedaré a escuchar"

- "Bien"

Salí de la mente de Hugo, ahora sólo nos quedaba esperar a que ellos movieran pieza en este tablero de ajedrez que habíamos montado. No tardaron en mover, un hombre de avanzada edad, de barba blanca, con cara bonachona y gafas, entró en el comedor donde estaba Hugo, yo también me quedé en su mente, como me había pedido, para ver lo que pasaba.

-_Bienvenido a nuestra casa –_ saludó a Hugo _- Me han contado que tú y tu hermano estáis en apuros_

_ - Algo así – _susurró Hugo siguiendo en su papel

- _Nosotros podemos ayudaros, daros un techo y comida a los dos y cuidaremos las heridas de tu hermano_

_ - ¿A cambio de que? – _le preguntó Hugo a la defensiva

- _Sois jóvenes, fuertes y según tengo entendido no os gustan los ingleses – _siguió sin contestar a la pregunta de Hugo

_ - No, no nos gustan, mataron a nuestro padre e hirieron a mi hermano pequeño, pero no voy a tomar ninguna decisión que nos concierne sin hablar con mi hermano. Quiero ver a Aly, nos han separado y no se donde está_

_ - No te preocupes, él está bien, uno de nuestros médicos le ha cosido la herida de la pierna y está descansando. Luego podrás verlo, ¿Sabes manejar un arma?_

_ - Si, ¿Quién no sabe manejar un arma en estos días?, mi padre nos enseñó a los dos para que pudiéramos defendernos_

- _¿Quieres luchar contra aquellos que mataron a tú padre?_

Hugo guardó silencio por unos minutos, como si estuviera pensando la respuesta, y el hombre mayor esperó con paciencia, viéndole fijamente.

- _Si, quiero luchar contra los invasores y recuperar lo que es nuestro por derecho, nuestra tierra y nuestra cultura. Alá no querría que nos subyugáramos a los deseos de los intrusos_

_ - Sabias palabras joven, ven vamos a ver a tú hermano – _y Hugo se levantó para seguir al hombre

"Hugo, sabes que si no hubieras contestado que si, nos hubieran matado sin compasión ¿verdad?" – le comenté telepáticamente, pero no contestó, él también lo sabia.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, yo estaba en la cama, como un niño bueno, y una gran sonrisa iluminó mi rostro cuando Yousef me abrazó, siendo observados atentamente por el viejo hombre, escuchando nuestra charla de preocupación del uno por el otro.

- _Aly, estos hombres nos darán cobijo y podremos hacer realidad nuestro sueño de venganza_

Mientras Yousef me iba contando todo lo que podríamos hacer al lado de los talibanes, yo entraba en la mente de aquel hombre de apariencia agradable y lo que me encontré dentro no tenia nada que ver con su aspecto, era implacable, despiadado y sus ideas de lo mas extremistas. Tenían varios planes de ataques a diferentes lugares, entre ellos ataques al ejército británico, al americano y al español, otros donde bombas humanas tenían como objetivo lugares públicos. Tomé buena nota mental de todos ellos para comunicárselos a William.

Aquel día nos dejaron descansar, nos dieron ropas limpias y nos alimentaron bien, pudimos salir para que yo tomara el aire y me recuperara más pronto, pero siempre teníamos a alguien muy cerca vigilándonos, seguían sin confiar en nosotros. Por la noche nos dieron una habitación con dos camas para que estuviéramos juntos visto el apego que dábamos la apariencia de tenernos.

-_ Esta noche voy a soñar con los amigos de nuestro pueblo que nos obligaron a abandonar –_ le susurré a Hugo para que supiera que iba a contactar con William, seguíamos hablando en árabe, cuando estábamos solos, como medida de seguridad por si nos vigilaban.

-"William, ¿puedes entenderme?"

- "Alto y claro Harry, ¿Cómo estáis?"

- "Vivos. Ahora somos de los suyos, aunque, todavía nos vigilan muy de cerca"

- "Os han propuesto alguna misión de iniciación"

- "Todavía no, están esperando que me recupere de la herida de la pierna"

- "¿Qué herida Harry?"

- "¡Anda!, es verdad que vosotros no sabéis nada, cuando caímos del coche me rasgué la pierna y como no podía curarla, porque sabíamos que nos vigilaban, se complicó un poco. Llevo 18 puntos, ahora con magia, estoy curandola mas rápido sin que se note mucho"

- "Eres un caso, ¿no podías habértela curado en un primer momento?"

- "No, fue nuestro salvoconducto para entrar sin que dudasen de nuestra historia"

- "Vale"

- "Tengo un montón de información, coge papel y boli y apunta"

Le fui dando las ubicaciones de los próximos atentados, cuales eran los objetivos, cuantos talibanes estarían en cada atentado y los días que tenían previsto realizarlo.

"¡Guau, Harry!, esto es un alud de información, vamos a salvar muchas vidas, buen trabajo. Ahora mismo hablo con el brigadier para montar un operativo"

- "Voy a irte contactando cada vez que tenga información, tú no te metas en ningún operativo, podría distraerte cuando te invada la mente"

- "Siempre preocupándote por todos, ¡eh Harry!, cuando sois vosotros dos los que estáis en peor situación, en el nido de las serpientes"

- "Anda no digas más tonterías Willy, pasa la información y recuerdos a todos"

- "No me llames Willy" - se quejó

Pero no hubo respuesta por mi parte, salí de su mente con una gran sonrisa y mirando a Hugo moví la cabeza afirmativamente para hacerle comprender que la información había sido entregada.

Pasamos unos días tranquilos, esa casa era un entrar y salir de caras diferentes, aunque, algunos siempre estaban en ella. Esa gente empezaba a tratarnos más amigablemente. Hoy me sacaban los puntos de la pierna y sabíamos que tendríamos que pasar nuestra iniciación de sangre. Esperaba que tuviéramos suficiente tiempo para hacer un buen montaje con la victima.

Era la hora de comer, extrañamente la mesa estaba completa, nunca habíamos visto tantos comensales a esa hora y eso nos hizo saber que nuestra prueba había llegado. Safir Mawhi, el hombre de barba blanca y cara afable, que nos atendió el primer día, también estaba en la mesa. Averiguamos que, era en realidad, ese hombre era el líder de la fracción taliban de esa zona

- _Yousef, Aly, queridos muchachos – _empezó a hablar cuando terminamos de comer - _ha llegado vuestro día de la venganza. Esta tarde demostrareis a vuestros hermanos de lo que sois capaces. Aly ¿ya tienes tu pierna bien?_

_ - Si Safir, está perfecta y tengo muchas ganas de desquitarme_

_ - Eso está bien muchacho. Esta tarde, pasará un convoy militar inglés que se dirige hacia la capital, Kabul, para llevar vivieres a un pequeño retén que tienen en la zona. Nuestros informantes nos han comunicado que en el convoy va a viajar un oficial y ese será vuestro objetivo. Os vamos a dar los planos con la carretera que van a utilizar marcada, os proporcionaremos los horarios y toda la información que tenemos y vosotros dos ideareis una manera de acabar con el alto mando._

_ - Es mucha responsabilidad – _dije con cara de preocupación – _pero con Yousef vamos a idear la mejor manera de acabar con ese. _

_ - Así me gusta muchacho, espero mucho de vosotros dos, cuando tengáis vuestro plan, lo presentareis a Hamid para que os dé el visto bueno antes de actuar_

Nos dieron una carpeta con toda la información y nos pusimos a trabajar en ello. Los dos sentados en la mesa y observados por Hamid, uno de los hombres más sombríos de la casa, de negros ojos y larga barba mal recortada, me recordaba a Snape pero con barba. Me reí de mi comparación recordando al sombrío mortifago que tantas veces había fastidiado mi vida.

Una vez tuvimos el operativo dispuesto se lo entregamos a Hamid. Éste, se sentó a nuestro lado comprobándolo, alzo la vista y algo parecido a una sonrisa salió de su cara moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Cruce mis brazos y apoyé la cabeza sobre la mesa para disimular que iba a contactar con William

- "Willy, Willy, soy Harry"

- "¿Estas de buen humor Harry?"

- "No, estoy estresado, ya tenemos nuestra primera misión, toma papel y boli rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo, estamos acompañados"

- "Dime siempre tengo papel y boli a punto para ti"

- "Debemos cargarnos al teniente coronel Sanders, viajará en el convoy que se dirigirá hacia Kabul, esta misma noche, otro equipo se va a ocupar de destruirlo todo con explosivos. Por cierto, empezad a investigar quien sabia lo del convoy porque hay un topo dentro, muy cerca, nos han dado información de los vehículos, del material que van a llevar, donde viajará el teniente coronel y a que hora pasaran por cada tramo de carretera"

- "Avisaré al brigadier de ello"

- "Yo intentaré averiguarlo también, si sé algo más os aviso. Ahora lo importante es que el convoy debe ir vacío, sólo quiero a una persona por vehiculo, yo podré protegerlos. En cuanto al teniente coronel debemos simular matarlo para que pasemos la prueba de sangre. Lo mejor será que lleve una bolsa de ketchup en el pecho, vamos a dispararle directo al corazón. Intentaré que me dejen disparar a mi, pero si lo hace Hugo tampoco hay problema, pararé la bala antes de que llegue a su destino y enviaré un poco de magia para que explote la bolsa de ketchup, cuando el teniente coronel note esa fuerza debe derribarse y morir lo mas real que pueda, nuestras vidas dependen de su buena interpretación"

- "Voy a hablar con el brigadier y con el teniente coronel Sanders inmediatamente"

- "Por cierto, debe salir la noticia de su muerte y licenciarle hacia Londres inmediatamente con interdicción de volver, esta gente está muy bien informada"

Esperaba que el teniente coronel Sanders fuera tan buen actor como nosotros y no tuviéramos problemas.

Llegó la hora, Agazapados en la negrura de la noche, vimos llegar al convoy que, con puntualidad inglesa, se acercaba por la carretera. Al final el que tenia que disparar era Hugo, pero yo estaba a su lado.

-_ Preparado Aly _– me preguntó Hugo

- _Cuando tú quieras Yousef – _ contesté, concentrándome en controlar la bala desde su salida.

Hugo preparó el arma y disparó directo al corazón del teniente coronel Sanders. Seguí la trayectoria de la bala haciéndola caer cerca del vehiculo y envié una potente ráfaga de magia que impacto en el pecho del oficial ensuciando su camisa de rojo al explotar la bolsita de salsa que llevaba sujeta a su pecho. El oficial cayó hacia atrás, dejando su cuerpo laxo, el soldado que iba a su lado empezó a gesticular y tomó la radio para avisar a todo el convoy. Con magia, protegí a los cinco conductores y al teniente coronel segundos antes de que una gran explosión derribase a mas de un vehiculo, provocando un total caos. Esperaba que mis protecciones fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para salvarlos a todos. Notamos como alguien tiraba de nosotros y le seguimos hasta un vehiculo que nos llevó a la casa de nuevo.

Allí, todos se reunieron y nos felicitaron, nos abrazaron diciendo que ya éramos de los suyos, sus hermanos de sangre y que habíamos trabajado muy bien y con sangre fría. Si supieran realmente lo bien que habíamos trabajado, esperaba haber salvado todas las vidas. Nos retiramos a la habitación al cabo de dos horas de celebraciones.

- _Harry sueña con papa, ahora que lo hemos vengado – _me comentó Hugo en clave, estaba algo ansioso por saber si todo había salido bien y, la verdad, yo también

- "William" – llamé telepáticamente, ¿Cómo ha ido todo?"

- "Hola Harry, todo perfecto. El teniente coronel no ha sufrido daño alguno y ya esta embarcado en un avión hacia su casa, mañana saldrá la noticia de su muerte en todos los periódicos"

- "¿Y el resto de conductores?"

- "Todos bien, Harry, has hecho un buen trabajo, pero lo nuestro nos ha costado explicar como os las habías arreglado para salvar a todos sin hablar de tu magia"

- "Je, je, ya me contarás como les has explicado eso, por cierto, recuerdos de Hugo, os contacto cuando tenga mas información, ahora ya somos de los suyos"

- "Cuidaos"

- _Papa estaría orgulloso de nosotros, Yousef, todo saldrá bien a partir de ahora – _murmuré en árabe a Hugo que sonrió al comprender que no habían muertos

Pasaron las semanas, toda la información que caía en mis manos o que leía en la mente de quien fuera era pasada a William que, seguidamente, montaban un operativo con el brigadier para evitarlos. Entre todos salvamos multitud de vidas, tanto militares como civiles inocentes.

Pero en la casa se percibía un muy mal ambiente, sabían del tráfico de información y sospechaban de todo el mundo, menos de nosotros, éramos los únicos que siempre estábamos a la vista, nunca desaparecíamos y nunca salíamos de la casa solos. Éramos amigos de todos y siempre nos cuidábamos de que hubiera alguien a nuestro lado, que certificaba que nosotros no podíamos ser porque estábamos con él, además de que mucha de la información era imposible que la supiéramos porque no llegaba fisicamente a la casa.

Hubo un momento en que la tensión fue tan fuerte que empezaron a sacrificarse entre ellos acusándose de traidores. Vinieron líderes de Kabul para hablar con todos los de la casa, para averiguar que sucedía, y con ello sólo consiguieron que yo obtuviera más información, evitando mas atentados en la capital, Kabul, o en el norte del país, donde estaban operando cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

Toda la fuerza militar internacional estaba encantada con aquel flujo de información. Los americanos intentaban por todos los medios averiguar como los ingleses la conseguían con tal certitud y veracidad. La historia de un súper espía comenzó a ir de boca en boca por las diferentes bases internacionales. Pero eso hizo que los acontecimientos se aceleraran, los espías talibanes no conseguían saber quien era el espía inglés, era la información mas bien guardada de los ingleses. Todos sabían, tanto amigos como enemigos, que era de ellos de donde había salido el súper espía, aunque nadie entendía como podía tener tanta información y de tantas operaciones diferentes.

Un día, vinieron dos hombres que no conocíamos a la casa, todos temblaban ante ellos y se apartaban. Sondeando sus mentes, pude sacar el mayor alijo de información que nadie pudiera nunca ser capaz de imaginar. Eran del círculo cercano al gran lider Mullah Omar, al que nadie conocía porque siempre se mantenía escondido.

- _Hugo, van a matarnos a todos los de la casa, debemos decidir inmediatamente que hacer_

Cuando Hugo, oyó que le llamaba por su verdadero nombre se hizo idea de la gravedad de mis palabras.

- _Vamos a la habitación, rápido _

Una vez en la habitación puse protecciones para que no nos oyeran y empecé a hablar en ingles

- Indagando en sus mentes he visto que están planeando matarnos a todos, sin más interrogatorios, saben que el flujo de información empezó aquí. No entienden como se ha podido tener acceso a tan diversa información, pero no quieren jugársela más y van a matar a todos. Hugo, uno de esos hombres es del círculo cercano del gran líder taliban Mullah Omar, tengo suficiente información para acabar con muchos atentados

- Joder, Harry, eso es muy gordo

- Debemos actuar, puedo crear dos seres que sean nuestros dobles pero, no podemos marcharnos, debo estar cerca para mantenerlos con mi magia. Ya están preparando las armas para fusilarnos a todos – le expliqué muy rápidamente

- Vale, lo que tú creas necesario – contestó angustiado al ver mi nerviosismo – dime que debo hacer

Cree dos golems, humanoides idénticos a nosotros que respiraban y todo. Los dejé acostados en las camas con los ojos cerrados, parecía que dormían, cogí la mochila de donde saqué la capa invisible y nos cubrí escondiéndonos en un lateral del armario. No tardaron ni diez minutos en abrir la puerta de un fuerte golpe y disparar a los golems con una ametralladora. Fue algo impresionante ver nuestros cuerpos bajo el fuego de las armas. Ahora estábamos muertos a sus ojos, así que cogí el brazo de Hugo y nos desaparecimos para llegar a las afueras de la base militar, todavía cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad. Contacte con William para que vinieran a buscarnos con un vehiculo. No seria muy normal si apareciéramos de la nada.

Smity y Troy llegaron en un Jeep a buscarnos, contentos de vernos enteros

- Bienvenidos – exclamó Smity, dando la mano a Hugo y saltando encima de mí como un koala

- Smity vas a acabar conmigo sino te bajas, pesas, has engordado – le dije sonriendo mientras saludaba a Troy con la mano libre que me quedaba

- Yo no he engordado, mal amigo. Le contaré a Hermione que me has llamado gordo – dijo haciendo un puchero muy gracioso.

Subimos al vehiculo, Troy y Hugo dejaron que nos desfogáramos con nuestras tonterías, sabían que éramos jóvenes y de tanto en tanto nos daban los cinco minutos, según nos decían, y mas si Smity estaba por medio.

- Chicos preparaos para un intenso interrogatorio – nos explicó Troy - en cuanto William ha dado la noticia de que debíamos ir a recogeros, que habíais huido de una muerte segura, se ha movilizado todo el mundo

Estuvimos debatiendo la mejor manera de plantear lo sucedido en estos tres meses que estuvimos con los talibanes, para no contradecirnos, y entre Troy y Smity nos pusieron al día de lo sucedido en la base.

Nos dirigimos al bunker, que teníamos adjudicado, donde nos esperaban nuestros compañeros junto al brigadier, el mismísimo comandante en jefe de la base y diferentes oficiales, curiosos de saber como pudimos conseguir tanta información.

Primero nos felicitaron por el perfecto desempeño de nuestra misión y luego vino un intenso interrogatorio, con muchas preguntas, algunas que no podíamos contestar, como ¿Quién nos pasaba la información que habíamos conseguido?, ¿Cómo transmitíamos la información al resto de nuestros compañeros con tanta rapidez? y salíamos del paso con un "lo siento señor, información clasificada de nuestra unidad". Suerte que no estábamos en la obligación de contestarles al ser una unidad independiente. Al final tuvieron que conformarse, a regañadientes, con que la información que habíamos conseguido salvó muchas vidas y el extenso informe que les prometí con las últimas informaciones que no tuvimos tiempo de transmitir por nuestra precipitada huida. Cuando supieron que teníamos información, sin entregar, dejaron las preguntas para darnos papel y bolígrafo y no nos dejaron levantar de las sillas hasta que rellenamos multitud de folios con ella, no dejaban que se enfriara la tinta que ya estaban leyendo y analizando la información.

Pasamos el resto de la semana ayudando a los estrategas de la base a analizar la información y montar operativos junto a los americanos, que eran muy curiosos y se habían hecho invitar para trabajar conjuntamente con nosotros, para evitar todos los atentados. Como precaución, todo el resto de la semana, nuestra unidad fue con la cara cubierta con un pañuelo para no ser reconocidos por los informantes de los talibanes. Y los americanos se quedaron con las ganas de saber quienes éramos.

Por fin, nuestra marcha hacia Inglaterra estaba programada para la mañana siguiente. Los nuevos vehículos blindados Warthog habían llegado, ése era nuestro plazo máximo para acabar nuestra misión en Afganistán. Aunque nuestra misión era sólo cubrir las carreteras para salvar las vidas de nuestros compatriotas mientras llegaban los nuevos vehículos, logramos mucho más logrando infiltrarnos en las filas enemigas. Esa noche, nos prepararon una cena especial de despedida, en un comedor privado, con el alto mando de la base, nos agradecieron nuestra ayuda y el comandante en jefe nos dijo que iba a extrañar nuestra eficacia, añadiendo que envió un informe a nuestro superior, el comandante Jefferson, felicitándonos y pidiendo nuestra colaboración en un futuro no muy lejano.

A la mañana siguiente, cogimos nuestro equipaje y con la cara todavía cubierta con el pañuelo, nos dirigimos al avión. Un sexto sentido me estaba dando aviso de que ocurría algo en el avión, me quedé viéndolo atentamente y escuchando pequeños ruidos que me dieran una idea de lo que sucedía.

- Chicos, hay problemas – les susurré ante la escalera del avión

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? – me preguntó Sócrates, que era el que tenia más cerca

- Creo que hay una bomba en el avión – les solté sin preámbulos – Supongo que como los espías talibanes no han podido identificarnos, prefieren eliminarnos antes de marchar.

Y los siete se me quedaron mirando cansados, todos queríamos alejarnos de aquel sol y aquella arena que se introducía por todas partes.

-¡Oye!, que no es mi culpa, yo no la he puesto – me quejé ante sus desesperadas miradas. Teníamos ganas de volver a casa y eso nos retrasaría bastante.

Avisamos al piloto y a la gente de mantenimiento. Revisamos el avión para encontrar la situación exacta de la bomba. Todos se movilizaron una vez localizada para desactivarla, estaba programada para estallar a medio camino. Al cabo de cinco horas pudimos subir y despegamos, por fin, con destino a casa.

Sabía que a mi llegada encontraría a Katherin esperándome, avisamos a nuestra base del retraso debido a la bomba, el comandante Jefferson ya habría informado a su hija. Llegaríamos sobre las once de la noche, hora local en Londres. Tenia ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos después de tantos meses. Con aquel pensamiento me acomodé y dormí casi todo el viaje de vuelta.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 – UNA DECLARACIÓN

El vuelo fue tranquilo, llegamos como estaba previsto a las 22:50 horas. Un poco entumecidos y muertos de frío, por el cambio de clima, recogimos el equipaje y nos dirigimos a informar de nuestra llegada. Entregamos un extenso informe de la misión, que habíamos realizado en el avión para ganar tiempo, y respondimos a las preguntas del capitán Magma, El comandante no estaba en la base aquella noche, por un asunto oficial.

El capitán Magma nos comunicó que llegaron las felicitaciones de la comandancia de la base de Afganistán y que, por un trabajo bien hecho, nos daban quince días de vacaciones.

- ¡Guau!, quince días de vacaciones – saltó Smity una vez fuera del despacho del capitán

- Ya ni me acuerdo de lo que se puede hacer con tanto tiempo libre – exclamó Brian

- Podremos pasar las navidades en casa – comentó Charly alegre, mientras nos dirigíamos al furrier a devolver el equipo

- Pues yo voy a ir con mis amigos magos y me llevaré a Katherin conmigo, lo peor es que debo pedirle permiso al comandante

No estábamos acostumbrados a tantos días de vacaciones, normalmente nos daban uno o dos días cuando volvíamos de las misiones, pero nunca tantos días seguidos. Todos fueron explicando lo que harían durante estos días: William, Hugo y Troy irían los tres juntos a celebrar la Navidad con unos amigos, Charly, Sócrates, Brian y Smity con sus respectivas familias y yo con los míos, los Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Tonks y todo el que estuviera por la casa de Londres y, si el comandante me daba permiso, con Katherin.

Pensando en ella, era extraño que todavía no la hubiese visto. Empecé a mirar a todos lados y mis compañeros, al verme, sospecharon a quien estaba buscando.

Harry, ¿has perdido a alguien? – se burló Sócrates

No le contesté nada, solo le gruñí y seguí buscando por si la veía

Parece que alguien falta a su cita – canturreó esta vez Troy

- No os canséis – exclamé con mi mejor sonrisa, al ver a lo lejos a mi princesa - ya he encontrado a quien buscaba – y sin decir más les dejé riendo a mis espaldas, para ir a su encuentro

Cada vez que la veía, me enamoraba más de ella, ¿Cómo podía tener siempre aquella sonrisa en sus labios?, para mi era una bocanada de aire fresco cuando la veía sonreír después de volver de alguna misión. Katherin saludó con la mano a mis compañeros que todavía miraban divertidos, la abracé y la besé.

- Harry, te he echado mucho de menos – susurró cuando nuestros labios se separaron

- Yo también preciosa, muchísimo. Esta vez se me ha hecho muy largo

A la clara luz de la luna, nos abrazamos y besamos, los dos teníamos necesidad de sentirnos.

- ¿Sabes que nos han dado vacaciones? – le susurré al oído

¿Vacaciones?, no, no sabia nada. ¿Cuántos días?

- 15 días, preciosa, 15 largos y maravillosos días en que pretendo estar contigo cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo de cada uno de los días. ¿Qué te parecería si le pido a tú padre que vengas conmigo a mi casa estos días y pasamos la Navidad juntos?

- ¡Por Dios! Harry, es una estupenda idea, yo también quiero estar contigo, ¿tú crees que mi padre me va a dejar?

- Yo creo que si, pondré mi cara de niño bueno cuando se lo pida, además, tú sabes que en mi casa siempre hay mucha gente, no vamos a estar solos, al menos es lo que le diremos a tu padre je, je, porque quiero enseñarte algo durante estos días

Acurrucados uno al lado del otro nos susurramos lo que podríamos hacer esos días.

Harry, son casi las doce, debo volver a casa

Te voy a acompañar, no quiero que vayas sola tan tarde

Pasamos por el puesto de guardia y les avisé que salía a llevar a Katherin a casa y volvía en un rato. Los dos soldados de guardia asintieron sin poner problemas y anotaron mi salida. Al fin y al cabo tener de novia a la hija del comandante, tenia que tener alguna ventaja. Conduje el coche en el que vino Katherin a la base.

Ya en la puerta de su casa, nos dimos el último beso y le prometí llamarla por la mañana para ponernos de acuerdo, una vez hubiera hablado con el comandante. Pero no tuvimos que esperar, la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió y la imponente figura del comandante salió por ella.

Buenas noches, señor – saludé en posición firme

- Descanse soldado. Buenas noches, hija ya estaba preocupado, aunque viendo que vienes con escolta, no creo que debiera preocuparme, ¿verdad Harry?

- No señor, yo cuido de ella con mi vida

De eso estoy seguro Harry, pero es tarde, vuelva a la base soldado

Señor, permiso para hablar

Permiso concedido soldado

- Desearía que Katherin viniera conmigo a mi casa estos 15 días que tengo de vacaciones, señor, usted sabe que puedo cuidar muy bien de ella

- Si Harry, pero… ¿Quién la va a cuidar de ti? – contestó con ironía

- Señor, no hay nada que temer de mi – le dije sonriendo – Tenga en cuenta que en mi casa hay multitud de gente, todos los Weasley, que son muchos, mi padrino Remus con su esposa. Y cuando se enteren que estoy en la casa, se va a llenar de amigos. Ellos la cuidaran como si fuera su propia hija

- Por favor, papa – le suplicó con ojitos dulces - nunca puedo estar con Harry mas de unas horas, tú siempre lo envías muy lejos y la familia de Harry me quiere mucho y me va a cuidar

- De acuerdo, pero el día de Nochebuena vais a venir a cenar, los dos, os quiero aquí a las 21:00h. Tu madre no estaría de acuerdo pasar todas las fiestas sin ti, ¿Eso le pone algún problema soldado?

- No señor – contesté tragando saliva - estaremos aquí a la hora en punto. ¿Podría invitarlos a usted y a su señora a mi casa el día de Navidad?, Puede que conociendo a la gente con la que su hija va a convivir, estén más tranquilos, yo mismo puedo pasarlos a recoger a las 12 y los llevaría, apareciendo directamente allí

- Si, tengo curiosidad de conocer a tú familia adoptiva. Amelia Bones, la ministra de magia, me ha hablado muy bien de ellos.

- Son gente de gran corazón, aunque se ha de reconocer que muy variopinta – dije algo sonrojado preparando un poco a mi "suegro" para cuando conociera a todo el mundo

- No debes avergonzarte de la gente a la que quieres, Harry

- No lo hago señor, son muy importantes para mí. Me han dado una familia y un lugar donde puedo considerarme en casa, pero no les quita que son divertidos.

- Todo aclarado, entonces. Buenas noches Harry

- Buenas noches señor – y me dirigí a mi princesa, a la que no podría dar un último beso porque su padre se quedó vigilando – te recojo mañana sobres las diez. Buenas noches. – Y me retiré para desaparecerme en algún recodo.

A la mañana siguiente, para no perder la costumbre, todos estábamos desayunando a las siete y media.

- Pero mira que somos masocas, estamos de vacaciones y nos hemos levantado a la misma hora de siempre – masculló Smity – Por cierto Harry, ayer hablé con Hermione y se entusiasmó con nuestras vacaciones, me invitó a tu casa por Navidad. Pero yo quería pedirte permiso antes

-No seas tonto, mi casa es tu casa, y si Hermi te invita no debes pedirme nada. Aquello, más que mi casa, es un punto de encuentro para todos. Por cierto, la sorpresa te la voy a dar yo, porque ayer invité al comandante y a su esposa a comer en casa por Navidad a cambio de que me dejaran llevarme a su hija los 15 días.

- ¡HARRY! ¿Vamos a comer el día de Navidad con el mismísimo comandante? ¡Dios! – Exclamó moviendo la cabeza teatralmente - ¿no podías buscarte otra novia?

Los demás se rieron de nosotros durante el resto del desayuno, luego empacamos y después de saludar al capitán Magma y desearle unas felices fiestas, desaparecimos para nuestros destinos, deseándonos una feliz Navidad.

Yo me dirigí a buscar a mi princesa, me escondí en una esquina y me desaparecí para llegar frente a la puerta de la casa del comandante. Cuando llamé al timbré me abrió la madre de Katherin, a la que todavía no conocía.

- Buenos días señora, venia a buscar a Katherin

- ¿Supongo que tú debes ser Harry?, encantada de conocerte al fin, yo soy Jenny, su madre – dijo dándome dos besos - pasa, Katy está acabando de desayunar

La señora Jefferson me invitó a un café, mientras Katherin acababa de desayunar, mascullando que ya había comido suficiente y que debían irse, pero su madre no dio el brazo a torcer.

Estuvimos hablando, era una mujer de unos 45 años, con el mismo tono de cabello de su hija, muy bien conservada y de elegantes movimientos. Me cayó muy bien era muy agradable y creo que yo también le caí bien, tenía a mi futura "suegra" en el bote. Eran las once cuando salimos los dos hacia la mansión Black.

Cuando aparecimos en medio del salón todo fueron gritos de alegría, abrazos, besos y más abrazos, estaban casi todos allí. Hermione ya les había avisado que venia, que tenia vacaciones, pero no se esperaron a Katherin, y estuvieron contentos de vernos a los dos.

- Harry, ¿Cuántos días de vacaciones tienes? – me preguntó Ron cuando ya estábamos sentados tranquilamente todos en el salón

- 15 días, Ron, ¿te lo puedes creer?, hace tanto que no tengo vacaciones que ya no se ni que gusto tienen – conteste espachurrado en el sofá abrazando a Katherin - Por cierto para el día de Navidad seremos dos más, he invitado a los padres de Katherin a pasar las navidades con nosotros. Pensad que son muggles vais a ser buenos ¿verdad?, además que es mi comandante y puede pudrirme la vida en el cuartel si quiere

- Mi padre no es malo – se quejó Katherin

- Yo no digo que sea malo, princesa, yo digo que deben portarse bien con él

- Ah vale – susurró Katherin

- Nos sentimos muy – enunció George

- Ofendidos por tus insinuaciones – acabó Fred

- Si, si ya podéis ofenderos todo lo que queráis, pero Harry tiene razón – saltó Hermione – a Smity también me lo tenéis que cuidar

Y todos rieron de la cara de buenos chicos que pusieron los gemelos.

Durante los días antes de Navidad, con Katherin, Ron, Hermione y muchas veces también Ginny y los gemelos, hicimos excursiones hacia muchos lugares. Pasamos un día en el parque de atracciones, donde lo pasamos de fábula y ganamos muchos peluches. Fuimos a visitar el callejón diagon para comprar los regalos de Navidad y otro día fuimos a Londres muggle para acabar de comprar los regalos. Un día lo dejamos para que cada cual paseara a solas con su pareja y yo llevé a Katherin al cine para ver una película que hacía días que ella tenía muchas ganas de ver y comimos palomitas. Tuve también la obligación de ir a ver a la Ministra Bones para desearle felices Navidades y le presenté a mi novia, estuvo muy contenta de conocer a la hija del comandante

Por fin llegó la Nochebuena y nos despedimos de todos para aparecer, elegantemente vestidos, en casa del comandante. Yo llevaba un precioso ramo de rosas rosadas para la madre de Katherin. Llamamos al timbre para anunciar nuestra llegada.

- Hola cariño, Harry bienvenido, pasad – nos saludó, Jenny la madre de Katherin

Le entregué el ramo de rosas rosa y sonrió agradecida besando mi mejilla

- Gracias Harry es un detalle muy bonito, considérate en tu casa

- Mama, Harry ha escogido este ramo expresamente por su significado, pero no me ha querido decir que significan, ¿sabes lo que significan las flores?

- Claro cariño, me está deseando felicidad y agradecimiento – y me sonrió agradecida

Yo le guiñé un ojo a Katherin que me miraba con cariño al saber el significado de las flores que regalé a su madre.

Dentro encontramos al comandante cómodamente sentado frente al televisor, pero al oírnos lo cerró y nos vino a saludar.

- Katy, ¿lo has pasado bien estos días? – Preguntó abrazándola – espero que te hayan tratado bien

- Claro papa - bufó

- Señor, buenas noches – le saludé

- Bienvenido – y me dio la mano - Harry, siempre que pases por esa puerta dejo de ser tu comandante y supongo que paso al título de tu futuro suegro, que la verdad no sé que es peor.

Nos reímos, era un hombre que se había ganado mi respeto y yo el suyo y no me sentía cohibido ante él. Pasamos una velada muy agradable, explicando lo que hicimos esos días y a donde fuimos, la cena estuvo deliciosa.

En el café, Jenny no pudo más con su curiosidad y me preguntó sobre la magia

- Katherin me ha hablado mucho de tu magia, siento preguntarte pero mi curiosidad puede conmigo, ¿en qué se diferencian sus magias?

- Mama – se quejó Katherin - no le agobies

- No es nada Katherin, es normal que sienta curiosidad, hay mucho que hablar de la magia, yo soy un caso raro. Su hija, como todos los magos, necesita un catalizador, que es la varita, para que su magia salga de sus cuerpos, están obligados a representar sus deseos con palabras. Yo he sido bendecido con un don, para mí la magia es todo mi ser, yo diría que podría definirlo como que todo yo estoy hecho de magia, no necesito catalizador, la magia obedece a mis deseos.- y con un pase de mano sin moverme de la silla, recogí todos los platos de la mesa y dejé la cocina impecable, con todo lavado sobre la mesa, porque no sabía donde los guardaban

Los tres miembros de la familia Jefferson estaban con la boca abierta, Katherin no me había visto casi nunca hacer magia.

- ¡Vaya!, esto es… fantástico, gracias. – Me agradeció Jenny por la cocina limpia – Creo que me va a gustar invitarte a comer – sonrió

- Me ha comentado Katherin que su pasión son los bonsáis – le dije al comandante

- Si, me apasionan, cortarlos, cuidarlos, darles forma, tengo bastantes en la terraza

Sin decir nada cogí una par de servilletas de papel y me concentré en un precioso bonsái de aquello que alguna vez vi, tan bien trabajados y dirigí mi magia hacia las servilletas apareciendo ante mí aquel bonsái que había imaginado.

-Esto es la magia para mi, pensar lo que quiero y aparece frente a mi – y le tendí la maceta con el precioso bonsái al comandante

- Es precioso ¿y está vivo?

- Claro, podrá cuidarlo durante muchos años, cortarlo y mimarlo y si alguna vez corta alguna rama que no quería, me avisa y se lo podré reparar, porque lleva la huella de mi magia y me obedece.

- ¿Y con los otros bonsáis que no llevan tu magia puedes comunicarte?

- sí, con la magia elemental, pero no es seguro que quieran obedecerme

El Comandante se levantó y me agarró del brazo para que le siguiera a ver sus bonsáis, miré a Katherin que me sonrió levantando los hombros, los bonsáis del comandante debían tener algún problema

- Se han enfermado estos tres, sin ninguna razón y no encuentro que les pasa. ¿Puedes saber que les puede suceder?

Me quedé mirando a los tres bonsáis, comunicándome con mi magia elemental de la tierra. Estaban llenos de unos pequeños bichitos que se los comían por dentro y los árboles lloraban de dolor. Me comuniqué con los bichitos y me dijeron que les era igual el bienestar de los arboles, que ellos eran los dominantes y que les dejara en paz. Me concentré y maté a todos los bichitos, ellos se lo habían buscado por abusones, yo les había dado una oportunidad. Los arboles me lo agradecieron y les di un poco de mi magia para que pudieran superar las lesiones y sus hojas se volvieron verdes y hermosas.

- Tenían unos pequeños bichos que se los comían por dentro, hablé con los bichos para darles la oportunidad de buscar un nuevo hogar y me dijeron que ellos eran los dominantes que los dejara, me los he tenido que cargar a todos. Ahora los árboles vivirán y le agradecen sus cuidados.

- Si no lo hubiera visto por mis propios ojos, no me lo creería. Gracias muchacho. Cuando el capitán me contaba lo que había llegado a verte hacer era difícil de creer. Pero esto ha sido fabuloso

Y volvimos al comedor con un comandante muy feliz.

- Ha salvado a mis tres bonsáis – anunció contento

Katherin me dio un beso agradecida, sabía lo que su padre quería aquellos arbolitos.

- Queda tú deseo pequeña princesa – le susurré

- Yo solo te quiero a ti mi galante príncipe – y me sonrió

- Entonces deseo concedido – moví mi mano y apareció una cajita en mi mano – Señor, esperaba a mañana para poder hacerle esta pregunta, pero los deseos de su hija son órdenes para mi, ¿me concedería la mano de su querida hija, a la que amaré y cuidaré por el resto de mis días?

- HARRY – gritó Katherin

- Espera aun no te he pedido nada, se lo pregunto a tu padre – reí

- Caramba Harry, esto no me lo esperaba todavía - contestó el comandante y miró a su mujer que movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras sonreía – Sois muy jóvenes todavía pero supongo que no puedo poner a mi pequeña en mejores manos que en las tuyas, te conocí que eras un adolescente con agallas y un fin por el que luchaste y ganaste con mucho sacrificio personal. Me has demostrado día tras día, tu capacidad, tu integridad y tu compañerismo. No creo que nadie pueda interponerse cuando te has cruzado una meta. Mi solo deseo es verla feliz y si contigo es feliz. No voy a oponerme

- Gracias señor, Bien ahora queda la parte más importante – Me levanté y puse mi rodilla en el suelo ante mi princesa, abrí la cajita que tenía un anillo de oro con una esmeralda completamente verde en el centro y dos diamante uno a cada lado – Katherin Jefferson Jhonson, arrodillado ante ti, desearía que aceptaras este anillo en símbolo de mi eterno amor por ti, para que en agosto del año que viene podamos formalizar nuestra unión y seas la señora Potter, formando una familia.

- Si, si, si, si, si, si, - y se lanzó a mis brazos dándome un fogoso beso

Le cogí la mano y puse el anillo, que se iluminó adaptándose a la medida de su dedo.

- Enhorabuena hijos – dijo Jenny dándome un abrazo y luego se fundió en un abrazo con su hija donde las dos lloraron abrazadas

- Bienvenido a la familia Harry – dijo dándome un abrazo – Esto ha sido una sorpresa, pero sé que mi hija será feliz contigo. ¿Por qué en agosto?

- Habré cumplido mis 20 años y es una época en que todo el mundo o está de vacaciones o puede escaparse fácilmente.

Con un pase de mi mano aparecí 4 copas de fino cristal y una botella de champagne, que se descorchó solo y llenó las cuatro copas y las repartí entre todos

- Por una vida de paz – les dije

- Por una vida de amor – me dijo Katherin

- Por una vida de esperanza – siguió el comandante

- Por una vida de paz, amor y esperanza – rió Jenny

Y nuestras copas chocaron.

- Verás mañana la revolución que se va a armar en casa – exclamé abrazando a Katherin y besando su pelo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5 – NAVIDAD EN FAMILIA

Aquella noche Katherin se quedó en su casa, con sus padres. De los nervios cayó dormida, rendida en el regazo de su madre, y no quise despertarla para llevármela. Así que quedamos con el comandante que a las doce los recogería a los tres. Eso me daba tiempo para organizar un poco la casa para la comida de Navidad, quería que todo estuviera perfecto para cuando mis "suegros" llegaran.

Me levanté a las seis de la mañana y con magia empecé a limpiar toda la casa. Cuando empezaron a bajar a desayunar, quedaron anonadados de cómo brillaba todo.

– Harry, ¿desde qué hora estás limpiando y ordenando? – preguntó una Hermione curiosa.

– 6:00 horas – dije concentrado sin prestar mucha atención.

– Uff, Harry estás muy tenso – señaló un todavía medio dormido Ron.

– Lo siento, es verdad estoy muy estresado. He de contaros algo…

– Por tu nivel de nerviosismo debe ser muy importante – comentó Hermione.

– Bien, lo mejor es sin rodeos – murmuré llevándomelos aparte, para que nadie más oyera– Chicos ayer le pedí en matrimonio a Katherin ante sus padres.

Un absoluto silencio se instaló entre los tres. Yo me estrujaba las manos mientras miraba a mis amigos esperando su reacción. La primera fue Hermione.

– FELICIDADES HARRY – gritó abrazándome – Oh eso es grandioso.

– ¿Vas a casarte?, ¿Harry? ¿Vas a casarte? ¡Pero somos jóvenes todavía! – tartamudeaba exaltado Ron.

– Ahora mismo no, Ron, le he dicho en agosto que viene, tienes ocho meses para asimilarlo.

– ¿Por qué en agosto Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

– Quiero tener los veinte años cumplidos y necesitamos algo de tiempo para prepararlo todo, creo que deberemos hacer dos bodas, una mágica y otra muggle – les sonreí.

– Por cierto, ¿Dónde está la novia? – quiso saber Hermione para poder felicitarla.

– En su casa, con los nervios, se quedó dormida abrazada a su madre y no quise despertarla. Voy a ir a por ellos a las doce.

– Por eso toda esta limpieza ¿verdad? Por cierto, ¿qué dijeron tus futuros suegros? Estás vivo y entero supongo que se lo tomaron bien – preguntó curioso Ron.

– Primero los dejé fuera de juego, no se lo esperaban, pero enseguida estuvieron contentos y no se opusieron – les expliqué emocionado todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Empezaban a bajar los Weasley y les pedí silencio con el dedo en mis labios.

– Quiero anunciarlo a todos al mismo tiempo en la comida, la verdad es que la idea era pedírselo hoy pero todo vino rodado y me adelanté unas horas.

Ya eran las doce menos diez y me despedí de todos pidiéndoles por última vez que se comportaran, sobre todo a un par de traviesos pelirrojos. Hermione también desapareció para ir a buscar a Smity, no quería que su novio se perdiera el gran anuncio de Harry y Ron fue por Sandy.

En casa de los Jefferson ya estaban esperando mi llegada. Llegué con mi puntualidad inglesa a las doce en punto y el comandante me abrió la puerta serio.

– Buenos días señor, ¿están preparados?

– Buenos días Harry, la verdad no sé si la palabra preparados es la que deberíamos emplear, tienes a tu princesa echa un manojo de nervios, a ver si tú puedes calmarla, porque sino yo voy a irme en misión al Líbano. No entiendo a las mujeres – bufó desesperado.

– Yo me encargo señor – le dije un poco extrañado.

Entré en la casa y encontré un panorama que no me esperaba. Katherin estaba llorando en los brazos de su madre que parecía más desesperada de lo que aparentaba, en medio del comedor.

– HARRY, ¡Por fin!, creí que no vendrías, que me habías dejado, que ya no querrías verme más, que te lo habías pensado mejor y por eso te fuiste sin mí – gritó lanzándose a mis brazos.

– Vale, vale, ya veo preciosa. Buenos días, Jenny, yo me ocupo – le dije a su madre, entendiendo el problema que me anunció el comandante.

– Te lo agradecería muchísimo, lleva así desde que se ha despertado y ha visto que no estabas y no hemos podido hacerla entrar en razón, ni consolarla de ninguna manera.

Sonreí y vi que la madre de Katherin nos dejaba solos en el comedor.

– Katherin – la llamé abrazándola – Estoy aquí, no voy a dejarte, te quiero, solo me fui porque estabas dormida y no quise despertarte. Quedamos a las doce y son las doce y dos minutos. Nunca te dejaré, no vas a deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente futura señora Potter.

– Lo siento, he sido una tonta ¿verdad?

– Verdad – y la besé.

– Creo que ya podemos irnos – me murmuró Katherin al cabo de unos minutos con su cara escondida de vergüenza en mi hombro – ya estoy tranquila.

Fue al baño a limpiarse la cara llena de lagrimas y salimos de la casa riendo y los padres de Katherin se me quedaron mirando al ver a su hija sin rastro de nervios y riendo.

– Vaya Harry, parece que haces magia de muchas maneras – rió Jenny al ver a su hija.

Volvimos a entrar todos en la casa e hice un trasladador, explicándoles lo que sentirían para que estuvieran preparados.

En unos segundos aparecíamos en medio del salón de mi casa y sujeté a la madre de Katherin al verla a punto de caer y sin decir nada, para no ofender al comandante, le puse una mano en el hombro para estabilizarlo.

– ¿Bien? – les pregunté.

– Ha sido muy raro – comentó el comandante.

Empecé a presentar a todo el mundo, fue un mal rato para Smity que se puse firme ante el comandante para saludarlo, muy nervioso porque no sabía cómo comportarse, pero el comandante le ayudó dándole la mano y diciéndole lo mismo que a mí que cuando estuvieran en reuniones familiares dejaba el rango de comandante tras la puerta.

Fue una comida excelente, la señora Weasley ayudada por el elfo habían hecho grandes manjares que todos alabaron. El ambiente era distendido y alegre, tenía a mí alrededor a toda mi gente, todos los Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Smity, Sandy, la novia de Ron y también estaban Minerva y Hagrid y mi futura familia, los Jefferson. Katherin irradiaba felicidad por todos los poros de su piel, sus preciosos ojos azules destellaban y yo era feliz de verla tan feliz.

Aproveché, el momento del brindis de los postres, para levantarme y alzar mi copa y todos quedaron en silencio para escucharme y los Jefferson se asombraron de cómo con solo mi gesto sin siquiera hablar todos atendían mis palabras.

– Familia, amigos, quiero desearos una Feliz Navidad. Estoy contento de poder celebrar con todos vosotros estas Navidades, con mi familia de siempre y con mi nueva familia. – Dije levantando la copa hacia todos –. Deseo también levantar mi copa en recuerdo de todos los que quisimos y quedaron en el camino y no pueden estar en esta mesa sentados con nosotros pero siguen en nuestros corazones, por Sirius, por Albus, por mis padres, que desde donde estén oigan mis palabras de añoranza y amor por ellos – Todos se unieron al brindis con emoción – Pero también alzo mi copa porque estoy dichosos y quiero compartir mi alegría con vosotros, porque he conseguido realizar mi sueño, encontrando mi propia felicidad junto a Katherin, levanto la copa por mi amor y deseo comunicaros y compartir mi alegría ya que ayer noche la pedí en matrimonio y ella aceptó, por lo que os aviso que nos vamos a casar en agosto que viene y deseo que todos estéis ese día para compartirlo con nosotros.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, en que los observé a todos sonriendo, se armó el caos, todos hablando, gritando, felicitándonos. Katherin les enseñaba orgullosa el anillo que le había regalado. Abrazos y lágrimas de alegría inundaron aquel gran comedor. Los Jefferson estaban contentos de ver a su hija tan feliz y se sentían cómodos entre esa gente que, aunque algo extraña, era afable y extrovertida, veían como ya querían a su hija, sintiéndose tranquilos y recibieron las felicitaciones con alegría. También tuvimos otra alegre noticia, Remus y Tonks esperaban un bebe al que Remus me pidió si sería su padrino, que acepté contento y orgulloso.

El resto de la tarde fue más tranquila con charlas divertidas y amenas, con alguna que otra broma de los gemelos que se ganaron mi mala mirada y me sonrieron abiertamente para pedirme perdón a su manera. Remus y Tonks coincidieron con los Jefferson en muchos aspectos y pronto crearon un lazo de amistad. El comandante sonsacó, con diplomacia, mucha información sobre mi vida a todos, estaba curioso de ese respeto incondicional que todos me ofrecían, tanto jóvenes como adultos y empezó a ver en mí un futuro oficial al mando.

Durante la tarde tuvimos diversas visitas para desearnos una feliz Navidad, de compañeros de Hogwarts, que se enteraron que estaba en casa, de Kingsley, la propia Ministra con su sobrina Susan, compañera de Hogwarts que hacía mucho que no veía, y todos nos felicitaron por nuestra próxima boda al enterarse de la noticia y a Remus y Tonks por su futuro bebe. Por la tarde noche nos entregamos todos los regalos de Navidad que faltaban y como niños desenvolvimos paquetes y paquetes. Al fin el día acabó e invité a mis futuros suegros a quedarse a dormir en la casa al igual que a Smity y Sandy que aceptaron encantados, estaban seducidos por la magia de aquel día.

Por la mañana hubo un desayuno multitudinario, con Katherin nos levantamos muy de mañana, preparé el desayuno para todos con su ayuda y una vez preparado, empezamos a llamar con bastante estruendo y carcajadas a todas las habitaciones, para que bajaran a desayunar, unos más despiertos que otros fueron bajando y fue un desayuno divertido. Luego todos fueron partiendo hacia sus casas y obligaciones. Me quedé a solas con Remus, Tonks, mi princesa y los Jefferson.

– Señor, hoy tenía planeado ir con su hija a visitar diversas propiedades que poseo para ver si encontrábamos alguna que le gustara para que fuéramos arreglándola para vivir los dos. Seria grato si quisieran acompañarnos, creo que a Katherin le gustaría oír su opinión. – y miré a mi princesa – Pero si no encontramos ninguna a tu gusto siempre podemos comprar una nueva o construirla, tenemos tiempo para ello utilizando un poco de magia.

– Perdona Harry, cuando hablas de propiedades ¿de cuantas estamos hablando? – preguntó intrigada Jenny, la madre de Katherin.

– Pues la verdad, no las he contado, pero están todas relacionadas en un libro que tengo.

Llamé al libro y lo abrí por la pagina donde empezaban las propiedades y empecé a enseñarles, que si castillos, que si mansiones, casas, apartamentos en muchas partes del mundo. Los dejé a todos mudos, nadie se imaginaba, ni siquiera Remus y Tonks, del alcance de mi fortuna.

– ¿Eres rico? – preguntó anonadada Katherin.

– Pues podría decirse que si – le contesté un poco avergonzado, no me gustaba hablar de ello.

– ¡Por Dios!, esto supera en mucho el ser rico – agregó Jenny viendo todas las fotos del libro.

– Pero nunca me dijiste nada de esto – reclamó Katherin

– Nunca salió el tema y tampoco me gusta hablar de ello, para mí esto es fruto de la perdida de mis familiares, no es algo que me guste recordar. Son las herencias de mis padres y de mi padrino, Sirius, que me hizo su heredero universal. Fui informado y pasé a tener el control de toda la fortuna al cumplir los diecisiete años. Tanto mi padre como mi padrino, los Potter y los Black, venían de familias muy antiguas del mundo mágico, eso significaba poder y riqueza, que ha pasado de generación en generación. Ya que estamos hablando de ello y seguramente no volveremos a hablarlo al ser un tema sensible para mi, quiero que sepan todo, pero me gustaría que esta información no saliera de nosotros seis.

Y todos afirmaron, pero sin que ellos supieran puse un hechizo de confidencialidad, no podrían hablarlo con nadie. Remus me miró al notar un pequeño escalofrío pero no dijo nada, confiaba en mi. Era muy peligroso que nadie supiera lo rico que llegaba a ser.

– A parte de las propiedades inmobiliarias que han visto, tengo acciones en muchas compañías tanto nacionales como internacionales, mágicas y no mágicas, que un asesor del banco me gestiona, con muy buenos beneficios. El valor total en efectivo de las cuentas, es un número de muchas cifras que creo que abarcará para cubrir las necesidades de muchas generaciones Potter sin que se acabe. El banco me envía informes mensuales de todos los movimientos y estoy aprendiendo a manejarlo todo con ayuda de mi asesor. A parte tengo ocho cámaras en Gringotts, el banco mágico, llenas de objetos y libros mágicos de toda clase. Todo está detallado en este libro – les dije señalando el libro – He abierto varias cuentas en bancos muggles a parte de la cuenta en la que se me ingresa la nomina. Estoy diversificando la fortuna para que nadie pueda ser capaz de encontrarlo todo en un mismo lugar y que haya cuentas que no sean rastreables y que solo un heredero con sangre Potter o alguien legalmente autorizado por la sangre de un Potter pueda encontrar.

– Puedo decir que estoy sin palabras – habló el comandante – Sabia que mi hija iba a estar en perfectas condiciones en tus manos y con el sueldo que tienes en el ejercito podríais vivir los dos holgadamente, pero esto… no me lo esperaba.

– Puedo añadir que nadie tenía idea de ello – aseguró Remus – Sabia que tu familia te había dejado cubierto, pero lo que nos cuentas sobrepasa mis expectativas y estoy muy feliz y tranquilo por ello.

– Gracias Remus, pero tú sabes que para mí el dinero no significa nada.

– Lo sé Harry, lo sé

– Pero también hay un lado malo en todo esto del que quiero que todos estén informados. Katherin, has de ser muy consciente con quien vas a casarte y lo digo ante tus padres para que también sepan dónde te vas a meter, no quiero ocultarles nada. Tú has vivido en el mundo mágico muchos años y lo conoces, pero no puedes llegar a imaginar las redes que se entretejen en ciertos círculos de poderosos magos. Sabes que siempre he estado en portada de muchos periódicos y casi siempre con noticias falsas o inventadas, según les interesaba. Me han utilizado como una marioneta para sus fines, sin familia que pudiera protegerme les ha sido fácil. Nuestra vida estará en primera página de los periódicos muchas veces. Deberemos realizar dos bodas, una en el mundo mágico y otra en el muggle. Pienso que viviendo con los muggles nos salvaremos de mucha de esa presión, pero no del todo. Tengo obligación de pasar por el mundo mágico y que sepan de mí y en que ocupo mi tiempo, aunque ellos crean que no lo sé, me están controlando y te investigaran, supongo que mañana a más tardar, un dosier con tu nombre estará en la mesa de varias personas, comprobando si de verdad eras buena para mí y lo suficientemente manipulable para ellos. Temen que me convierta en un nuevo Voldemort, recelan y temen mi poder, están esperando para ver como reacciono, hay muchas voces que desean verme fuera de juego. Estoy llevando un bajo perfil y visito a las personas que creo pueden aplacar esas habladurías, sin quererlo, ni buscarlo tengo enemigos que desean ver desaparecer al último Potter. Eso significa que deberás tener siempre tus espaldas cubiertas e ir con cuidado con quién hablas del mundo mágico y ser muy amiga de la discreción. Debes estar muy segura de que vas a poder con ello, porque nuestra vida va en juego, al menos durante los primeros años. Estoy trabajando para tener las espaldas cubiertas y pronto nadie podrá meterse conmigo ni con nadie que esté bajo mi protección. Por eso es muy importante que nadie sepa de la fortuna, porque la avaricia podría desencadenar que aquellas voces se alzasen todavía más en mi contra para quedarse con ella.

– Nunca voy a abandonarte, Harry, por lo que digan los demás, ni tengo miedo si estás junto a mí. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido y te amo con locura.

– Hija, debes prestar atención a las palabras de Harry, que conociéndolo, no creo que exagere y me asombra su desempeño llevando este asunto con tanta precaución. Yo no conozco a los magos pero puedo hacerme una idea de lo que cuenta si lo trasladamos a alguien con mucha influencia y que los altos poderes lo consideren peligroso, se controla a esa persona y se la puede llegar a hacer desaparecer.

– Eso es a lo que no quiero llegar, no he sacrificado toda mi vida para que ahora, por miedo, me encierren o me hagan desaparecer – aseguré.

– ¿Cómo sabes tanto, Harry?, casi nunca estás aquí. – preguntó Tonks.

– Tengo mis informadores, la verdad, que mantenga un bajo perfil no quiere decir que no les vigile y controle yo también a ellos. Sé quiénes son y cuando se mueven y hacia donde, para poder anticiparme a sus movimientos. Me han entrenado para eso y mucho más – dije sonriendo al comandante.

– Tendré un ojo abierto – me aseguró Remus – He oído rumores, pero no creí que llegara a tanto.

– Yo también abriré los ojos y los oídos – confirmó Tonks

– Gracias a los dos, saben que les quiero ¿verdad? – les aseguré sonriendo.

– Pero Harry que es lo que estás haciendo para como dices cubrirte las espaldas – preguntó inquieto el comandante.

– Tengo varios flancos abiertos, primero económicamente, mi asesor tiene la orden de adquirir poco a poco acciones de varias empresas estratégicas en el mundo mágico, que pueden darme cierto control, pero a nombre de diferentes empresas que hemos creado, para que nadie sepa que es una misma persona que está adquiriendo todas las acciones, hasta que consiga el control de ellas, una de ellas es el periódico El Profeta, con el poder de la información se puede hacer mucho. Políticamente ya hay varias personas influentes que me deben grandes favores y están dispuestos a todo para agradecerme y esa va a ser mi línea a seguir. Públicamente el bajo perfil que ya he comentado. Me gusta trabajar en el ejército y a ellos también les gusta que esté entretenido, como dicen, con mis batallitas muggles, porque así no puedo pensar en dominar al mundo. Pero lo que ellos no saben es que puedo ocuparme de mis batallitas y controlar lo que ellos hacen. No quiero el mal a nadie pero tampoco permitiré nunca más que me lo hagan a mi o a los que yo estimo.

– En verdad Harry me dejas sin palabras de nuevo – anunció el comandante.

– Y a mi Harry, nunca creí que estuviera sucediendo todo lo que cuentas – aseguró Remus

– Remus, tú, Tonks y los Weasley estáis vigilados continuamente, mientras yo me mantenga en calma, nada va a suceder, pero nadie va a poner un pie encima de mi cuello de nuevo para ahogarme y cuando se den cuenta será mi pie el que les ahogue a ellos. Nadie tocará ni un pelo de los que considero mi familia.

– ¿Y la Ministra Bones? – preguntó Tonks

– Es mi alidada, mis principales ojos, no está de acuerdo con lo que ve a su alrededor y muchas veces tiene las manos atadas, habló conmigo largo y tendido y llegamos a un acuerdo que nos beneficia a los dos.

Hubo un silencio en que todos digerían la información que les había proporcionado.

– Pero bueno no deben preocuparse, me estoy ocupando de ello. Princesa hemos de encontrar una casa en que vivir entre tanto caserón – le dije para sosegar un poco el ambiente – Primero miremos el libro y descartemos los que no nos gusten ya de principio. Porque supongo que vivir en un castillo no es lo más apropiado, gastaríamos mucho en calefacción– me reí.

El comandante en un susurro que nadie oyó me dijo en voz autoritaria que quería informes regulares de la situación, que ahora iba a ser su hijo y que velaría por mi igual que velaba por su hija, le sonreí agradecido por aquellas palabras que llenaron mi corazón.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana mirando el libro y escogimos para ir a visitar cuatro propiedades, una era el castillo en Escocia por curiosidad de mi princesa que quería ver como seria de grande un castillo, otro era una casita de unos cuatrocientos metros con mucho terreno a las afueras de Londres, por la que yo apostaba como mejor opción. Quise enseñarles la casa de Dumbledores, que sería nuestro refugio en caso de que debiéramos desaparecer por la cantidad de protecciones que tenia y un piso de unos doscientos metros en el centro de Londres. Katherin se quedó con las ganas de visitar Nueva york, Paris, Hawái, Moscú, Japón y tantas otras propiedades con las que se le iluminaban los ojos, pero le prometí que cada vez que tuviéramos una oportunidad las iríamos visitando todas. Debía tomar posesión de todas las propiedades y presentarme a los elfos que las cuidaban.

Después de visitar las cuatro propiedades en que también nos acompañaron Remus y Tonks, por unanimidad nos quedamos con la casa de las afueras de Londres, con unos cuantos arreglos podía quedar muy acogedora y tenía dos elfos ya en la casa que estuvieron muy contentos de que pudieran tener a su nuevo amo para servirlo.

El comandante nos recomendó también hacer una petición para una de las casas que estaban al lado del cuartel para que cuando yo estuviera en misión, si Katherin quería, podría estar cerca de su madre, para no estar sola. Les comenté que podría crear una chimenea con acceso a la casa y que tanto podríamos estar en una como en la otra y que mágicamente podía lijarlas para que cuando llamaran al timbre de una lo supiéramos en la otra y que podía crear un trasladador para que ellos pudieran visitarnos en la casa de Londres sin tener que salir de su comedor para trasladarse.

Pasamos el resto de los días que tenia de vacaciones en el piso de Nueva York, con permiso de los padres de Katherin. Resultó ser un enorme y lujoso ático de trescientos metros con dos impresionantes terrazas, completamente amueblado, situado en el piso cuarenta de un rascacielos del centro de Manhattan y con impresionantes vistas sobre toda la ciudad. Resultó que ese piso había sido adquirido no hacía muchos años, por los asesores de Gringotts, como pago de una deuda que tenia no sé quien con la familia Black y era supermoderno. Visitamos toda la ciudad, sus calles, sus monumentos, la Estatua de la Libertad, la quinta avenida, donde Katherin desplumó la tarjeta de crédito, que llevaba en mi bolsillo, en todas aquellas atrayentes tiendas. Vimos un musical en Brodway, paseamos por Central Park, subimos al Empire State al caer la tarde donde vimos anochecer y como se iban encendiendo todas las luces de la ciudad, en el piso 102 a 381 metros de altura. Comimos comida china en Chinatown y atravesamos el enorme puente de Brooklyn que une Manhatam y Brooklyn.

Nos costó dejar atrás aquella ciudad de luz y contrastes pero las vacaciones se terminaban y debíamos volver. Pasamos primero por Londres a despedirnos de toda mi familia, tardaría en volverlos a ver y les dimos los regalos que trajimos de Nueva York. Tristes nos desaparecimos para llegar al cuartel, donde dejé primero a Katherin en su casa y Jenny me invitó a cenar, tenía hasta la medianoche para entrar oficialmente en el cuartel, les entregamos los regalos que trajimos y pasamos una velada agradable explicando nuestro viaje a Nueva York y Katherin les habló del enorme y lujoso piso y de sus vistas y prometimos llevarlos para que lo contemplaran ellos mismos. Ya era tarde y salimos al porche de la casa para despedimos con un tierno beso para volver al cuartel donde mis otros compañeros ya habían llegado. Me esperaban todos en nuestro dormitorio para felicitarme por la próxima boda, que Smity ya les había contado, bueno más que felicitarme, reírse de mi por abandonar tan joven la libertad. Tras aguantar pacientemente muchas bromas, al final, nos contamos nuestras cortas pero intensas vacaciones y Hugo, Troy, William y Brian volvieron a sus dormitorio y nosotros nos fuimos a dormir porque a la mañana siguiente sonaba diana muy temprano.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6 – UNA PELIGROSA MISION CON FINAL FELIZ

A la mañana siguiente nos dormimos. Ninguno de los cuatro oímos los despertadores, que retumbaban con diferentes sonidos en nuestro inconsciente sin que llegara a nuestro consciente, cada cual perdido en su propio mundo de los sueños. Fue misión imposible levantarse con el toque de diana y solo abrimos los ojos cuando nuestro sargento de instrucción, con su valiosa veteranía, fue a despertarnos sabiendo, a ciencia cierta, que nos íbamos a dormir después de que nuestros cuerpos se hubieran acostumbrado a la buena vida en aquellas pequeñas vacaciones.

— ARRIBA SOLDADOS – nos gritó abriendo todas las luces — PANDA DE HARAGANES OS QUIERO EN PIE EN CINCO SEGUNDOS.

Como si hubieran apretado un resorte los cuatro nos levantamos sin saber exactamente lo que sucedía.

— Ahora que estáis de pie, MOVILIZAROS, moved vuestro jóvenes culitos hacia la ducha, YA.

Cogimos la ropa y corrimos al baño sin siquiera pensar en discutir aquella orden, cuando de reojo vimos la hora en el reloj, dejando al sargento refunfuñando algo como que no se debían dar vacaciones a jóvenes flojos que no tenían autocontrol. Necesité de una buena ducha de agua fría para salir de aquel sopor y despejarme por fin. Tras mucho correr, batiendo records en asearnos y vestirnos, saqué mi tienda de comida portátil mágica para pedir cuatro bocadillos y así ganábamos tiempo comiendo velozmente de camino a la cantina, mis compañeros me lo agradecieron y aprobaron la idea. Salimos los cuatro hacia el comedor para tomar un café y me encontré con que la noticia de mi futura boda con la hija del comandante ya había corrido entre la tropa y todos me felicitaban o se reían de mi loca idea de casarme tan joven. Lo acepté con buen humor y acabamos los bocadillos y el café, en un buen ambiente, hasta que vino el sargento de entrenamiento avisando que nos esperaba, en diez minutos fuera en el patio, para un buena dosis de entrenamiento de choque, según sus palabras, debíamos volver a poner en forma nuestras ociosas personas.

Fue poner el pie en el patio que empezó a llover a cantaros, los cuatro levantamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo mirando al cielo dejando que la lluvia mojara nuestras caras y nos miramos resignados, ¡vaya manera de volver de vacaciones! A mediodía estábamos agotados, chorreando y sucios, después de correr durante tres horas bajo un tremendo diluvio, atravesando terrenos fanganosos, donde los pies se nos quedaban clavados con el barro, y pasar el resto de la mañana recorriendo la pista de ejercicios sin podernos cambiar, nos dejaron por fin libres para poder ducharnos e ir a comer. Por la tarde seguimos forzando la máquina en un intenso entrenamiento de lucha y al final nos tenían una práctica en la Killer house, donde nos juntamos con la patrulla de Hugo, que se rieron un rato de nuestras caras de cansancio. Realizamos una maniobra en que la mitad éramos capturados y la otra mitad debían rescatar al resto del equipo. Aunque salimos triunfantes con una muy buena puntuación de la casa de entrenamiento, estábamos agotados y unánimemente solo queríamos llegar a la cama, aunque nos quedáramos sin cenar.

— No pudo más – se quejaba Sócrates al salir de la Killer house – Mi madre me tuvo los quince días comiendo porque decía que estaba muy delgado y ahora pago las consecuencias.

— No te creas, yo no he comido tanto pero me he dedicado a dormir hasta las tantas todos los días – decía Charly – si volvemos a tener vacaciones no volveré a hacerlo, voy a correr cada día para no bajar la forma.

Smity ni siquiera podía hablar y yo le acompañaba en el silencio sin resuello para articular palabra, los que mejor lo llevaban eran la patrulla de Hugo, que como tenían mucha más experiencia que nosotros si habían seguido entrenando cada día.

El capitán Magma nos interceptó en el camino de vuelta a los barracones, nos dio la bienvenida y nos ordenó a todos ir a la sala de estrategias para una reunión, sacándonos un imperceptible suspiro de resignación.

— Felicidades Harry – me felicitó por mi futura boda con un abrazo – Hasta para esto eres impulsivo y lanzado, no te das cuenta que todavía tienes diecinueve años – me susurró.

— Tendré mis veinte años antes de la boda, señor – me reí.

— ¡Eres un caso perdido! – Exclamó golpeando en un gesto cariñoso la visera de la gorra que me tapó los ojos — Pero si tu eres feliz y Katherin también, ¿Qué voy a deciros yo? El comandante está tan orgulloso de su futuro yerno que va dando la noticia a todo el que aparece en su despacho. Pronto todo el alto mando estará informado.

Bufé contrariado, quitándome la gorra, pero comprendía que el comandante estuviera feliz por su hija. Al escuchar las palabras del capitán caí en la cuenta que en la boda habría invitados que sumarian mas estrellas en sus guerreras que en todo el firmamento y me dio un escalofrío.

— Bien y ahora al trabajo, espero que todos estéis en forma nuevamente — habló mirándonos con una sonrisa maliciosa a los cuatro más jóvenes – Tenemos importante información que hemos estado confirmando y no puede esperar a mañana.

Se giró a buscar unos dossiers que dio a Smity para que nos los repartiera.

— Sabemos que una célula terrorista se ha desplazado a Londres con la intención de realizar un atentado en la visita oficial del presidente americano a nuestro país la próxima semana. Inteligencia los tiene situados en un piso en los suburbios de Londres, llevan ya tres días controlando sus horarios y las personas con las que se han puesto en contacto, lo tenéis todo en el dosier. Vuestra misión será neutralizarlos antes de que llegue el presidente a nuestro país, trabajareis con dos americanos, que conoceréis mañana a primera hora, según ellos son grandes expertos y para que el presidente venga deben dar luz verde.

Estuvimos casi cuatro horas revisando los informes que nos habían proporcionado, situamos en un plano de Londres la ubicación exacta del edificio, leímos las conversaciones telefónicas interceptadas, estudiamos las fotografías que nos entregaron de los sujetos en cuestión, del edificio y de las personas con las que se habían reunido hasta la fecha.

— Harry contamos con tus habilidades especiales para que puedas asegurarte de que no hay nadie más involucrado y, que una vez detenidos, no quede nadie capaz de seguir con ese proyecto. – Me comentó el capitán.

— Si señor, sabe que lo haré lo mejor que sé – le contesté sacándole una sonrisa.

— Con eso tengo suficiente para saber que el presidente americano no corre ningún peligro en nuestro país.

Fuimos por fin a descansar, después de un primer día agotador, y mi último pensamiento antes de dormir fue para mi princesa a la que hacía más de veinticuatro horas que no veía.

Por la mañana nos dirigimos hacia la sala de estrategias, a la hora convenida, donde ya nos esperaba el capitán y el teniente coronel junto a los americanos. Los dos eran altos y musculosos, de unos treinta y tantos, pertenecían a un cuerpo especial de los marines, un cuerpo homologo al nuestro. Nos los presentaron como el teniente Buster Adams y el sargento Stewart Jackson, parecían gente agradable con ese divertido acento que tenían. Pronto nos demostraron su competencia habían estudiado los dossiers, igual que nosotros, y pudimos entrar en materia rápidamente.

— Lo mejor sería desplazarse para observar el terreno nosotros mismos de cerca – comentó Hugo.

— Si estoy de acuerdo, pero tendríamos que dividirnos para no llamar la atención, somos muchos – añadió el teniente americano.

— Si – confirmó el capitán – eso ya estaba previsto, se dividirán en dos grupos de cinco, Hugo, Williams y Harry con el teniente Adams y el sargento Jackson como equipo Búho-1 y el resto como equipo Búho-2.

Smity me dio un disimulado codazo susurrando un ¿Quién coño pone esos nombres tan ridículos? Pero no pude contestarle porque el teniente coronel ya estaba hablando de nuevo, aunque opinaba lo mismo.

— Los de inteligencia nos han dado las llaves de un piso, lo tienen completamente equipado. Será la base de operaciones del equipo uno para que no tengan que ir y volver hasta aquí a cada momento. Solo nos han pedido que dejen todo el material en condiciones cuando terminen para que ellos puedan recogerlo después. – Explicó el Teniente Coronel – El equipo dos servirá de apoyo en investigación y enlace desde aquí o sobre el terreno.

— Ustedes tres vayan a por sus cosas y en media hora en el patio para partir hacia Londres, ropa de civil – nos ordenó el capitán a Hugo, William y a mí mismo.

Con el equipo preparado y vestidos de calle salimos hacia Londres en tres vehículos diferentes, separados para no llamar la atención del vecindario a nuestra llegada. Los primeros en llegar al piso fueron Hugo con el teniente Adams para comprobar el terreno, luego llegaron William con el sargento Jackson y yo llegué el último subido en una flamante moto de 800 cc., que no sabía de donde se había sacado el capitán, y ataviado con mi preciosa y cálida cazadora de piel. Al llegar a la dirección indicada me saqué el casco, todavía sentado en la moto, y me puse las gafas de sol. Casualidades de la vida, uno de los sujetos a los que debíamos vigilar se chocó conmigo cuando descendía de la moto cayéndosele al suelo las bolsas de comida que llevaba.

— Oh, lo siento — le dije educadamente reconociéndolo y ayudándolo a recoger las bolsas del suelo.

— No te preocupes, iba distraído. Gracias por ayudarme.

Era un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, moreno y de tez oscura, bastante alto y no era desagradable de ver, se quedó embobado al levantar la cabeza y fijarse en la persona con la que había chocado. Aproveché ese momento para entrar en su mente y empezar a recopilar información y cual fue mi sorpresa al averiguar que era gay y que los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento conmigo no eran muy católicos, parecía que le había impresionado gratamente y, sin pensar en si iba a meterme en un lio muy gordo con aquella acción, le di una sonrisa coqueta pasando mi mano por el pelo incitándolo a pensar lo que no era.

— Eres nuevo en este barrio ¿verdad? – me preguntó curioso.

— La verdad es que estoy trabajando, soy guía turístico y debo ocuparme de un par de americanos y sus colegas que han venido a Londres por trabajo y yo debo llevarlos a todas partes para que no se pierdan. Eso de hacer de niñera es lo peor, te aburres un montón — bufé moviendo la mano exageradamente y quitándome las gafas de sol, pestañeando un poco como si el sol me molestara haciéndole notar mis característicos ojos verdes — Su empresa les ha alquilado un piso aquí cerca, por lo que voy a estar unos días por esta zona.

— Yo vivo aquí cerca, quizás…, quizás podríamos encontrarnos cuando termines tu trabajo en este bar – dijo señalándome un pequeño bar que parecía acogedor en la esquina. — Si me llamas a este número de móvil podríamos quedar cuando termines de trabajar.

— ¡Caray!, eres rápido amigo, no sé, no te conozco de nada y se oyen tantas historias en la calle… — le contesté intentando darle a entender que no estaba muy convencido pero que no me desagradaba la idea.

— Entonces llámame para que nos conozcamos y luego decides si quieres volver a verme — Insistió como había imaginado.

— Umm… no sé, déjame pensármelo, llego tarde y mi agencia me lo descontará del sueldo si el cliente se queja. Debo irme pero voy a pensarme tu oferta — y bajando la voz, intensifiqué mi juego y le susurré — No me desagradas.

Y sin dejarle decir nada más me fui con paso veloz hacia la dirección que tenia del piso, donde mis compañeros ya debían estar esperándome impacientes, sintiendo sus ojos clavados en mi trasero.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? — fueron las primeras palabras de Hugo al abrir la puerta.

— Fraternizando con el enemigo — le contesté con una amplia sonrisa.

Nos sentamos y les conté lo que había sucedido hacia unos minutos y la puerta abierta que había dejado si nos interesaba explotarla y se quedaron pensativos.

— ¿Eres gay? — No pudo aguantar la pregunta el sargento americano intrigado.

— No que va — le contesté sonriendo — Tengo una preciosa novia, pero no soy homófogo y si para solucionar el caso debo jugar ese papel no me incomoda, yo sabré mantener las distancias.

Estuvimos discutiendo durante un rato si era aconsejable seguir esa línea de trabajo y al final se decidió que podía intentarlo pero que si lo creía conveniente tenia libre albedrio para retirarme sin consultar.

Llamé al hombre por la tarde, sobre las seis, y pronto me respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

— Hola, no sé si llamo al número correcto — Empecé algo dudoso — Está mañana chocamos cuando bajaba de mi moto y me diste tu número de teléfono, pero no sé tu nombre.

— Hola, me alegra mucho recibir tu llamada, me llamo Jack — Se presentó evidentemente con un nombre falso, pero su voz sonaba realmente satisfecha de que hubiera llamado. — Tampoco se tu nombre

—Harold, pero no te rías del nombre, sé que es horrible — le contesté dando mi nombre sin diminutivo.

— No me rio, creo que es un nombre que te queda, es sexy… como tú. ¿Quieres que quedemos en el bar para hablar un rato? — preguntó directo sin darme opción a darle rodeos.

— Lo he estado pensando mucho, la verdad es que estoy algo nervioso, no suelo quedar con desconocidos, pero no he podido sacárteme de la cabeza en todo el día — le hablé lentamente y con voz sensual.

— Entonces lo mejor será que nos encontremos para que me conozcas, ¿no crees?, no podemos permitir que alguien tan bello como tú esté nervioso por esa tontería.

— Vale — confirmé al fin luego de dejar un momento de silencio —dejo a mis clientes colocados y en diez minutos quedo libre.

— Te espero impaciente, no te arrepentirás. — Oí que me contestaba en un susurro, al otro lado de aquel pequeño móvil, y me surgió la duda de si valía la pena seguir con aquello, que para mí solo era un juego, para atraparles.

— Eso espero… — murmuré —. Ahora nos vemos.

Mis compañeros se reían de mi actuación.

— Oye ¿de verdad que no eres homosexual?, le das un realismo que asombras — insistió el sargento Jackson.

— Puedo afirmarte que es uno de los mejores actores que he visto en mi vida — aseguró Hugo — Hace poco estuvimos en Afganistán y se hizo pasar por una desvalida víctima para sacar información a los talibanes, el cabeza loca, hasta llegó a pedir, a no sé quién, que le pegaran para tener un ojo morado y darle más realismo.

— ¡No puede ser! — Exclamó sorprendido el teniente Adams — ¿Fuisteis vosotros los que conseguisteis toda aquella información en Afganistán?, sois una leyenda en nuestras filas, de verdad que si sois vosotros sois verdaderamente buenos.

Hugo, William y yo nos miramos sorprendidos pero no contestamos, sin decir palabra y con un leve movimiento de mi mano les puse un hechizo de confidencialidad para que aquella información no saliera de ese piso.

— Vuestro silencio os delata, si sois vosotros — continuó el teniente entusiasmado. — Es un honor trabajar a vuestro lado…

— Señores — le corté, levantándome con un exagerado y gracioso ademán — la compañía es muy grata, pero yo tengo una cita a la que acudir.

Y todos rieron de mi teatro logrando que se olvidaran del tema, al menos de momento.

Antes de marcharme, Hugo me susurró que contactara de la forma habitual con William, que era el más receptivo para la telepatía y que no hiciera tonterías. Salí de allí con una sonrisa, Hugo era como un papa gallina preocupado en proteger a sus polluelos.

La cita fue, podría decirse, algo tensa para mi, Jack tenia tendencia a sobarme la mano o el brazo a la menor oportunidad, y yo lo retiraba lentamente y con cuidado de no ofenderlo para que el juego continuara, al menos, hasta que me presentara a sus amigos y sacara toda la información que necesitábamos. La información que poseía Jack ya había sido pasada telepáticamente a William para que la comprobaran, pero él no era el jefe y debía a toda costa hacer que me lo presentara sin lanzarle un imperium.

Con la excusa de que debía pasar primero por mi agencia, porque nos obligaban a entregar un pequeño informe de lo que hacíamos durante el día, me retiré temprano con la promesa de que nos veríamos la siguiente tarde en el mismo lugar y sobre la misma hora. Cogí la moto para desaparecer rápidamente de la zona algo tenso y llamé por el móvil a Hugo de que no podía volver al piso por si me vigilaba y que iba a mi casa con los magos a pasar la noche que estaría allí de vuelta a las ocho de la mañana.

Los Weasley estuvieron felices de que pasara la noche en casa con ellos, avisaron a Remus y Tonks y Ron avisó a Hermione y tuvimos una agradable e improvisada cena familiar. Ron alucinó con la moto y nos fuimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, disfrutando de la velocidad que a los dos nos volvía locos.

A las ocho menos diez de la mañana estaba aparcando la moto para dirigirme al piso cuando una mano me cogió del brazo con fuerza, desequilibrándome, y acabé en los brazos de Jack.

— ¡Jack!, me has asustado – grité soltándome rápidamente de su abrazo y dejando una buena distancia entre los dos.

— Hola Harold, que madrugador que eres.

— No es por gusto, me esperan a las ocho para que les lleve a visitar la ciudad, solo tienen el día de hoy libre y quieren aprovecharlo desde primera hora para una visita cultural.

— ¿Y los vas a llevar a todos en la moto?, aunque he de reconocer que tienes un buen par de ruedas. — comentó admirando aquella preciosa moto.

— No tonto, ellos ya tienen coche y chofer, yo solo soy el guía turístico, los voy a llevar a museos, monumentos y explicarles la historia de cada uno y si quieren comprar recomendarles tiendas.

— Espero que no seas nada más – me susurró en el oído, acercando nuevamente su cuerpo peligrosamente sintiendo su aliento tan cerca de mi piel que me dio un escalofrió.

— Con celos ya tan pronto – susurré de vuelta — No tienes por qué son muy antipáticos y prepotentes. — y volví a marcar las distancias inmediatamente. — Debo irme, me están esperando, son gente muy puntual.

— Entonces, ¿nos vemos esta tarde?

— Te llamo, ¿vale?, igual vuelvo más tarde de lo que pensaba y no quiero darte plantón.

— Ok, esperaré impaciente tu llamada

Vi como si fuera a cámara lenta como se acercaba a mí y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, fue una sensación muy extraña y rápidamente me escurrí sonriéndole coquetamente y corrí para cruzar la calle y escapar de él, la verdad con mucha angustia en el cuerpo, me estaba metiendo en un enorme lío y como no encontrara pronto la información que necesitábamos…

En el momento que estaba cruzando la calle, no vi como Jack hablaba con otro hombre pero mis compañeros si grabaron la conversación.

— Hola Harry, creo que si no te das prisa en encontrar lo que necesitamos vas a probar de primera mano lo que es la bisexualidad – se rió William a mi llegada — No creo que Katherin esté muy contenta si supiera que te andas besando con desconocidos.

— ¡Oye!, no te metas conmigo que bastante mal lo he pasado, eso ha sido muy raro para mí.

— No discutáis, Harry, tienen planes para ti esta tarde, hemos grabado una conversación cuando te alejabas de ellos.

— ¿Ellos?

— Sí, escucha — y me pusieron la grabación donde se oía la voz de Jack con otra persona.

"— ¿Este es el jovencito que me comentaste? – preguntó la voz desconocida.

— Si, ya has visto que no tiene nada de peligroso, si fuera un espía no estaría dándome esquinazo, se pegaría a mí para sacarme información y es muy joven. Pero si quieres estar más tranquilo esta tarde lo puedo subir al piso y lo interrogamos sutilmente, porque está como un queso y no voy a dejar que otro roedor le hinque el diente. ¿No querrás que me disguste por no dejarme jugar y me vaya?

— De acuerdo, avísame cuando te llame para quedar y lo subes al piso, solo nos quedan cuatro días para terminar los preparativos, no quiero que te distraigas mucho con el jovencito".

Cuando terminó la grabación estaba rojo de vergüenza y mis compañeros me miraban con burla.

— ¿Así que estás como un queso? — volvió a reírse de mi William.

— Willy voy a partirte esa bonita boca que tienes si no te callas inmediatamente — mascullé verdaderamente enfadado.

— Basta — nos ordenó serio Hugo — Harry no creo que sea juicioso seguir con esta línea, vas a estar solo y aunque sé que puedes defenderte bien, no sabemos cuanta gente estará en aquel piso.

— Me las arreglaré, pero puede que con ello consiga suficiente información para desmantelarlo todo, no podemos dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

— Muchacho, estoy de acuerdo con tu compañero si te encuentras en apuros antes de que puedas avisarnos y lleguemos puedes estar muy dañado.

— No os preocupéis, pero ahora para que nuestra cobertura sea solida debemos ir de museos por si me vigilan, será una mañana muy cultural.

En el piso se quedó William para seguir grabando todas las conversaciones y anotar las entradas y salidas del piso y los otros cuatro nos fuimos de turismo por Londres. Hugo hizo de guía, porque yo no es que conociera mucho Londres, y los americanos estuvieron encantados de conocer la ciudad. Cuando volvimos por la tarde el sargento americano sustituyó a William, que estaba ya algo agobiado, y yo llamé a Jack para quedar en una hora y me dijo que, por casualidad, nos vio volver y que esperaba mi llamada, certificando así mi sospecha de que me controlaba, y me preparé para salir a mí cita, la verdad que, algo nervioso.

— Harry, tú sabes como avisarnos para cualquier problema, si intuyes algo no demores en avisarnos para que podamos llegar a tiempo — empezó a sermonearme Hugo.

— Sí, no te preocupes, William estate alerta por si te envío información — les dije en voz baja.

— Cuenta conmigo y cuídate ¿vale?

— Pero que pesados que sois, como si fuera la primera vez que me meto en la boca del lobo.

— Pero si es la primera vez que estás en la boca del lobo tú solo.

No les dejé decir nada más porque yo también estaba algo preocupado y bajé para dirigirme al bar donde nos encontramos la tarde anterior. Jack ya estaba esperándome.

— Hola Harold – me saludó levantándose muy efusivo y rozó nuevamente mis labios haciéndome sonrojar, sabiendo además que mis compañeros nos observaban con el telescopio que tenían — Me gusta cuando te sonrojas solo por un pequeño beso.

— Hola, ¿te hice esperar mucho? – le pregunté obviando su comentario.

— No, acabo de llegar. He hablado con mi amigo de ti y quiere conocerte, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi piso y os presento?

— No, no creo que sea buena idea — le afirmé sabiendo que insistiría para convencerme.

— No seas tonto, no va a pasar nada que no quieras, solo quiero presentarte para que vea lo perfecto que eres, cree que me lo estoy inventado.

— Yo no soy perfecto y sabes que debo volver a la agencia para pasar el informe de día, no tengo mucho tiempo.

— Podrás salir del piso cuando tú lo decidas — volvió a insistir ya levantándose y pagando las bebidas que habíamos tomado y cogiéndome de la mano me medio arrastró hacia su piso.

Cuando llegamos y sentí la puerta cerrarse tras de mí, tuve un sentimiento de angustia que no había sentido en ninguna de las misiones, ni siquiera cuando estábamos con Smity desarmando aquella bomba a punto de explotar, quizás Hugo tenía razón y era debido que ahora estaba solo.

— Ven Harold, te presento a mi amigo Spencer.

— Encantado, pero ya le he comentado a Jack que no puedo quedarme mucho rato — le saludé educadamente y una sonrisa interior me quitó todo nervio cuando entré en su cabeza y empecé a recopilar toda la información que tenía ese hombre sobre el atentado y mucha más que podía ser interesante y supe que había valido la pena y que teníamos el caso cerrado. Me senté en el sillón que me ofrecían más relajado.

— Hola Harold, así que ¿eres guía turístico? — y el tono de voz que utilizó me puso en alerta, mi instinto me avisaba de que algo andaba mal y seguí hurgando disimuladamente en su cabeza mientras ellos dos hablaban algo en voz baja y vi un recuerdo de aquel hombre leyendo periódicos antiguos en una biblioteca y pararse en una serie de noticias donde salía, mi foto cuando me dieron la medalla por salvar a los rusos. Y un "mierda" se escapó de mis labios llamando su atención.

— No has contestado mi pregunta Harold, ¿es divertido eso de trabajar de guía turístico o te gustaba más tu anterior trabajo de soldado de las fuerzas especiales del ejército? El soldado más joven condecorado.

Noté el frio del acero clavado en mi sien, otro hombre, que no sabía de donde había salido, estaba apuntándome con una maliciosa sonrisa instándome a que me moviera para poder apretar el gatillo. Estaba sudando frio, debía avisar inmediatamente en el lio en el que me encontraba y contacté telepáticamente con William.

"William, tengo toda la información, podemos cerrar el caso, pero estoy en verdaderos problemas, han encontrado los periódicos donde salía mi foto por el tema de la medalla, saben quién soy y tengo una treinta y ocho clavado en mi sien en estos momentos, por lo que empieza a tomar nota de todo antes de que esto empeore y no pueda pasarte la información y, no, no te doy opción, coge papel y boli, primero la información, luego te doy mi situación para que podáis venir rápidamente por mi" — y como una metralleta empecé a pasarle todos los datos, nombres de gente implicada, lugares, planes y el lugar exacto en el que me encontraba.

— Eres un jovencito muy malo — me dijo Jack, cacheándome demasiado concienzudamente para mi gusto, sin dejarme levantar del sillón, y me encontró el cuchillo que siempre llevaba atado en el tobillo — ¿Querías engañarme con tu carita de ángel para sacarme información Harry Potter? — Preguntó amenazándome con mi propio cuchillo — Se ha de reconocer que eres bueno embaucando a la gente, no me di cuenta de tu juego.

El tal Spencer había traído unas cuerdas y entre los dos me ataron las manos tras la espalda con un lazo que rodeaba mi cuello y volvía a bajar a mis manos con lo que si me movía me ahorcaba yo mismo y también ataron mis pies. Solo entonces el tercer hombre separó el arma de mi cabeza.

"Willy, la cosa ha empeorado bastante, estoy atado y solo podría defenderme con magia y aquí no creo que sea muy buena idea y menos con los americanos tan cerca. ¿Vais a tardar mucho?"

"Estamos entrando ya en el edificio, infórmame de cómo estáis situados"

Empecé a describirle el lugar donde me encontraba y donde estaban situados los tres hombres.

"Estamos muy cerca Harry, no hagas tonterías" — me siguió hablando William.

Pero volví a la realidad, Jack acababa de cortarme con mi propio cuchillo bajo la barbilla, no era un corte profundo pero si muy doloroso y sangraba bastante.

— Contéstame – me gritó enfadado, pero yo no había oído la pregunta hablando con William y le miré desafiándolo con la mirada sin decir nada — Así que vas de duro, sabes voy a bajarte esos humos que llevas de soldado prepotente, cuando termine contigo gemirás y me suplicarás.

Y con el cuchillo empezó a rasgar mi camisa, provocando algún que otro corte en mi pecho y brazos.

— ¿Cuánta información tenéis?, contesta, ¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?

Siguió rasgándome la ropa y la carne con mi afilado cuchillo, mientras seguía preguntándome las mismas cosas una y otra vez y yo seguía sin decir palabra, recibiendo fuertes golpes en la cara por ello. Me sacó las deportivas y los calcetines y solo me quedaba la ropa interior sobre el cuerpo y deglutí ¿Dónde estaban mis compañeros?, no podían fallarme. Noté un fuerte dolor cuando me clavó el cuchillo en el pecho bajando lentamente y abriendo mi piel hasta el estomago provocando una larga herida que atravesaba casi todo mi torso aunque por suerte no era muy profunda.

— Sabes, voy a tener igualmente lo que quería de ti, pero creo que va a ser más divertido de esta manera, voy a poder sacar mi lado sado contigo y vas a hablar y contarme todo lo que quiero saber ¿verdad lindo? — amenazó bajando más el cuchillo y empezando a destrozar mi ropa interior.

Una gran explosión se oyó en la puerta y mis esperados compañeros aparecieron y, con la efectividad de siempre, redujeron a mis tres captores en pocos segundos dejando que un suspiro de alivio escapara de mis labios.

Una vez tuvieron la situación controlada, Hugo empezó a desatarme y comprobar los daños que tenia.

— Eres un inconsciente — me riñó — ¿Cómo se te ocurre dar prioridad a la información que a ti mismo?, idiota, mira como te han dejado.

— Pero tenemos la información y a los culpables arrestados, Aug, duele, cuidado — le pedí cuando intentaba desinfectar las heridas para ver su gravedad.

— No te quejes, es tu culpa, te avisé.

— Cerramos el caso en menos de setenta y dos horas, ¿Qué más quieres? — Me defendí

— Algo de responsabilidad en esta impulsiva cabeza. Eres imposible, ¿puedes caminar? — Me preguntó ayudándome a levantarme de aquel sillón.

— Claro, no es tan grave como parece, la sangre es escandalosa.

— Deja que eso lo valoren los médicos, verás cuando Katherin sepa que vuelves a estar herido.

— No le digas nada, se va a preocupar y esto no es nada grave— Pero al levantarme me maree y casi pierdo el sentido, Hugo tuvo que sujetarme para que no cayera. Quizás si era un poco grave y dolía horrores.

Hugo no dijo nada más y volvió a sentarme mientras esperábamos la ambulancia que ya habían avisado, Mientras, el resto de compañeros llegaban y se llevaban a los detenidos, registraban el piso dejándolo patas arriba, confiscando valiosos documentos y dos ordenadores con muchísima información. Detuvieron a todos los que estaban implicados, en una operación conjunta con otros cuerpos de seguridad para que todo fuera simultaneo y no se escapara nadie, y se desmanteló completamente la célula terrorista en pocas horas, evitando el atentado.

Gracias al capitán Magma me dejaron salir del hospital bajo su palabra de que me iban a ingresar en el hospital militar de la base, según ellos la herida del pecho era muy grave y no podía moverme para que no se soltaran los puntos. Me trasladaron en ambulancia hasta la base, pero por el camino fui curando mis heridas con magia y cuando llegamos solo quedaban las cicatrices que haría desaparecer con los días para que los americanos no sospecharan de nada.

Pasó una semana en que descansé en la cama del hospital, sin poderme escapar, donde recibí multitud de visitas pero la que más me alegraba era la de una preocupada Katherin que me mimaba constantemente.

Los dos americanos se marchaban a la mañana siguiente y pasaron a visitarme al hospital para despedirse y felicitarme por un trabajo bien hecho. Habían dado luz verde a su presidente para continuar preparando la visita oficial a nuestro país asegurando que no había peligro y elogiando nuestra actuación y efectividad.

Y por fin me daban el alta del hospital, pero una llamada de que debía presentarme inmediatamente en el despacho del comandante me puso la carne de gallina. Al entrar le saludé formalmente y me puse firme frente a su mesa de despacho y no obtuve la orden de "descanso", aunque sabía perfectamente que salía del hospital, y eso me hizo temer lo peor. Estaba sentado leyendo el informe que le habíamos entregado de la misión muy serio. Se levantó sin decir palabra, se acercó y se situó frente a mí y recibí la peor bronca de toda mi vida, como mi superior al mando, como mi futuro suegro, como persona que me tenia estima y se preocupaba por mí, recriminó enfurecido mis ideas inconscientes que ponían mi vida en peligro gratuitamente. Estuve allí de pie, firme, sin que me dejara mover ni hablar, durante no sé cuanto tiempo, oyendo sus gritos, sus recomendaciones, otra vez sus gritos y recriminaciones por mi loca decisión de pasar una información antes que mi propia vida y no me permitió abrir la boca para defenderme. Me reiteró una y otra vez que la efectividad de unos resultados no me daba derecho a poner mi vida en peligro, que a partir de ahora no navegaba solo por la vida, que había gente alrededor que me estimaba y que dependía de mí y que no me lo iba a permitir de nuevo. Allí inmóvil, se me escapó una lágrima por mi mejilla, era la primera vez que alguien se enfadaba conmigo con el único motivo de su preocupación por mi persona y pese a que no me gustaba estar recibiendo monumental bronca me sentí reconfortado y agradecido. Sus últimas palabras antes de ordenar un seco "retírese soldado" fue que encontraría la manera de contactar con Remus para contarle la situación y que le recomendaría un charla para que intentara meterme algo de juicio en la sesera. Por lo que esa era la primera de muchas broncas que me iban a llover de muchas partes.

Todo el cuartel oyó los gritos del comandante y le dieron la razón, todos sabían que era muy impulsivo y debía reflexionar antes de tomar una decisión que arriesgara mi vida, porque lo que todos sabían perfectamente es que nunca arriesgaría una vida ajena. Ahora debía pensar en Katherin, que pronto seria mi esposa, y si nunca tenía hijos no quería dejarlos huérfanos como había crecido yo. Quizás sí era hora de reflexionar, ya no navegaba solo por el mundo.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7 — RELACIONES TENSAS

Como supuse las broncas y las palabras "inconsciente" e "impetuoso" o la frase "esto tiene que cambiar", vinieron de todas partes: de los dulces labios de Katherin entre lágrimas, de los enfadados de Remus y Tonks, de los inquietos de los Weasley, hasta Ron me traicionó y se unió al sermón, no digamos las palabras que tuvo Hermione conmigo, son irrepetibles, y como guinda del pastel recibí una nota de la Ministra de Magia recomendándome un poco de precaución, ya que no quería perder al que ya consideraba un muy buen amigo. Al final de la semana andaba bastante deprimido y con la moral un poco baja. Mis compañeros y mis instructores lo notaron, pero no sabían como hacerme reaccionar y, como siempre todo lo que se relacionaba conmigo en aquel cuartel, terminó por llegar al capitán Magma que me hizo llamar.

— ¿Me ha llamado señor? — le pregunté después de obtener la autorización de entrar en su despacho.

— Entra Harry y toma asiento, no quiero que esto sea una reunión formal.

Me senté inquieto esperando un nuevo sermón e inconscientemente suspiré resignado.

—No voy a hacerte la moral —sonrió al notar mi suspiro — no te preocupes, sé que has estado recibiendo reprimendas por todos los flancos. Solo quería hablar contigo, saber como te sientes, me han llegado noticias de que andas un poco alicaído y no me gusta verte de ese modo.

—Estoy bien señor — le contesté apresuradamente para poder escapar de una nueva reprimenda.

El capitán se recostó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados, mirándome directamente a los ojos y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—De verdad, señor, no debe preocuparse, estoy bien — le repetí ya no tan seguro.

Pero la actitud del capitán no cambiaba, seguía con aquella media sonrisa en sus labios, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

—Estoy bien — bufé exasperado por su actitud, con la ira contenida en mi inconsciente durante tantos días fluyendo hacia mi consciente.

El capitán seguía allí frente a mí con la misma actitud de espera y sin decir palabra, con una infinita paciencia, esperando a que fuera yo mismo el que hablara.

— Permiso para hablar con franqueza, señor — pedí finalmente excedido.

— Permiso concedido soldado — contestó amablemente.

Estuve unos segundos en silencio, buscando las palabras que hervían en mi interior y controlando toda la energía negativa que habitaba en mí desde el día B, el día de la Gran Bronca, como le llamábamos con mis compañeros, pero sabía que podía confiar en el capitán.

—No, no estoy bien, estoy cabreado. — Solté por fin bajo la presión de aquella amable mirada —Estoy muy cabreado y frustrado, comprendo que se preocupen por mí, pero no comprendo que todo el mundo se haya aliado para sermonearme por un trabajo bien hecho. No puedo decir que cumplía órdenes porque fui yo mismo el que plantee la opción de trabajo en esta misión y con ello conseguí la información, desmantelamos la célula terrorista, no hubo bajas, la visita del presidente americano fue como una seda, quedamos bien ante los americanos y a mí…, a mí todo el mundo me grita.

Me derrumbé en el asiento del que me había levantado sin ser consciente de ello. Aliviado de haber dicho en voz alta lo que mi cerebro rumiaba desde hacía ya días. Empecé a explicarle al capitán que aceptaba la reprimenda por haber tardado en dar mi ubicación y reconocía que si aquel treinta y ocho hubiera sido disparado habrían recogido mi cadáver, pero por eso misma razón, en el momento en que noté el cañón del arma sobre mi cabeza consideré, era de vital importancia, dar primero la información que había conseguido de la mente de aquel tipo que mi propia situación. Por muy duro que fuera, valoré que yo solo era una vida y, si se cometía el atentado, serian muchas vidas las que se hubiera llevado la bomba que tenían intención de colocar. Si hubiera dado mi posición primero, mis compañeros, hubieran dejado toda la operación para mi rescate y todo se habría ido al carajo, no se habría destruido la célula terrorista, no se habrían detenido a aquella gente, no se hubieran incautado los ordenadores que tanta información había proporcionado a Inteligencia y al final suspiré de nuevo notando lo cansado que estaba.

— Tienes razón — comentó por fin el capitán rompiendo el silencio — En mi humilde opinión creo que actuaste correctamente, un soldado pone su vida a disposición de la sociedad cada día y es lo que hiciste en ese momento, supiste que tu situación era peligrosa y preferiste dar prioridad a la operación que a ti mismo y yo valoro ese esfuerzo y te admiro por tu fuerza, coraje y sangre fría.

En esos momentos mi boca estaba abierta asombrado al comprender que me estaba dando la razón. La sonrisa del capitán volvió a sus labios y continúo hablando.

— Extraoficialmente creo que, en este caso, el comandante fue desbordado por los sentimientos, temió perderte, eres alguien al que se aprecia fácilmente, temió por su hija y ese temor lo trasladó a toda persona que te estimara para hacer presión sobre ti y que recapacitaras, pero creo que se excedió porque tú trabajo fue perfecto, tuviste una oportunidad y planeaste una estrategia a seguir, el único problema es que no pudiste utilizar tu don al tener a los americanos tan cerca.

— Gracias señor, por comprender, yo no quiero suicidarme como han insinuado algunos. Ahora soy feliz y no quiero morir, pero no puedo dejar un trabajo mal hecho por ser prudente con mi propia vida. Y tenga por seguro que si la situación volviera a producirse volvería a anteponer el resultado de la operación a mi propia seguridad, aunque quizás la experiencia de esta misión me ayude a ser más precavido. Mi fallo fue no sondear el piso para comprobar la existencia de aquella tercera persona que fue la que me sorprendió con su arma y eso no volverá a suceder.

—Con tu reflexión quedo satisfecho, Harry, yo tampoco quiero perderte, sabes cuanto te aprecio — y sin más recriminaciones estuvimos analizando mi actuación desde que puse los pies en el piso para que aprendiera de mis errores, encontrando los fallos que habían hecho que quedara en sus manos, como aceptar sentarme en un sillón que dejaba tres de mis flancos obstruidos para cualquier movimiento defensivo, obviar el ruido de alguien acercándose por detrás — Pon atención en tus acciones y más cuando andas solo, no debes dar nada por seguro y comprobar siempre el perímetro y los pequeños detalles que puedan darte una pista y sigue guiándote por tu instinto pero con precaución.

Me retiré de aquel despacho con el ánimo recuperado y entendiendo muchos comportamientos que no había entendido por mi ofuscación.

Las siguientes misiones que nos adjudicaron fueron rutinarias y sin ningún tipo de peligro, cada vez que nos convocaban en la sala de estrategias y salíamos con la importante misión de comprobar el terreno para que la hija de un Lord no corriera peligro cuando iba de excursión al campo, o ayudar en un accidente múltiple en la autopista, mis compañeros me miraban y se reían de mis bufidos y quejas. Hacía mucho que no veíamos a la patrulla de Hugo, los cuatro "castigados" éramos los más jóvenes. Corría el rumor de que los mandos creían que quizás nuestra juventud nos hacía demasiado impulsivos, algo que nadie apoyaba en la base, habíamos trabajado con muchos de nuestros compañeros y todos nos querían a su lado para cubrir sus espaldas porque confiaban en nosotros y en nuestra profesionalidad.

Era domingo por la tarde y estábamos los cuatro en la cantina, algo aburridos, tomando unas cervezas sin alcohol y hablando del tema de siempre, de que el comandante me tenía vetado para protegerme de mi mismo.

—No te sulfures Harry, acabaran reconociendo que nos necesitan, han gastado mucho dinero en nuestro entrenamiento, no pueden desperdiciarlo de esta manera, esperando a que envejezcamos para volvernos a incluir en alguna misión importante— comentó Smity que estaba a mi lado con los pies sobre la mesa cómodamente sentado.

—Ya no sé que pensar, al principio, creí que sería algo temporal que solo era una manera más de castigarme. Pero de eso hace ya dos meses y seguimos igual o peor — me quejé — sólo falta que nos manden a rescatar al gato del ministro, pero es que me sabe mal porque os he arrastrado conmigo y vosotros ni siquiera estabais allí aquella tarde.

—Harry, tú sabes que no vamos a abandonarte, somos un equipo y si te están castigando, nosotros aguantaremos contigo hasta que vengan tiempos mejores — me animó Charly.

—Además que aquí todos los compañeros se lanzarían sin pensar a una misión con los ojos vendados si supieran que tú les cubrías las espaldas, todos te aprecian y te respetan por tu trabajo. Deja que el asunto se enfríe y los mandos volverán a confiar. — explicaba Sócrates sin poder decir que el que debía a volver a confiar en mí era el propio comandante.

—Sois los mejores — y chocamos los botellines de las cervezas en un brindis — Todos para una…

— Y una para todos — acabaron diciendo Charly, Sócrates y Smity al mismo tiempo, emulando a D'Artagnan y los tres mosqueteros, y nos reímos de nuestras propias tonterías.

—Veo que estáis divertidos — dijo William que acercaba unas sillas para sentarse a nuestra mesa junto a Brian. Hugo y Troy llegaban tras ellos con cervezas para todos.

— Os hemos visto tan solitos que hemos pensado en haceros compañía —comentó Troy.

—La compañía es bienvenida solo porque traéis combustible — contestó Smity cogiendo la nueva cerveza que le ofrecían y todos volvimos a brindar y empezamos a charlar.

Poco a poco aquella mesa de ocho se convirtió en doce y más tarde en veinte y acabamos con una enorme mesa de no sé cuantas personas, hablando, riendo, intercambiando opiniones y consejos. Pasamos una muy buena tarde, donde un silencioso apoyo de todos mis compañeros me llenó el corazón.

Los días iban pasando con nuestras fantásticas misiones, mientras, Katherin, su madre, Tonks y la señora Weasley iban adelantando preparativos para las dos bodas. Porque al final iban a ser dos bodas, una en el mundo mágico y otra en el muggle. Tenía a Remus supervisando las reformas en la casa donde íbamos a vivir con Katherin y al señor Weasley para los trámites burocráticos de la boda en el ministerio, Yo me encargué con el párroco de la base para que oficiara la boda muggle y estuvo muy contento de que se lo pidiera pero me dijo que el volumen de personas que iba a llevar mi boda no podía celebrarse en la capilla de la base y que él no tenía autoridad en una iglesia pero que iba a ayudarme a contactar con un rector muy amigo suyo que estaba destinado en la iglesia de St. Bartholomew the Great en Londres y que seguro estaría encantado de recibirme con Katherin.

Aquel fin de semana lo teníamos libre y quedé con Katherin para que pasara el fin de semana conmigo y adelantáramos con la boda. La pasé a buscar el viernes sobre las nueve y me abrió la puerta el comandante, era la primera vez que estábamos cara a cara desde el día B (el día de la bronca), y me sentí un poco cohibido.

—Pasa Harry, Katherin aun no está preparada y podemos aprovechar para hablar. — Me dijo apartándose de la puerta para que pudiera pasar y tragué saliva, para eso todavía no estaba preparado, mi cabreo todavía estaba a flor de piel y no sabía si podría controlarme. Saludé con un beso en la mejilla a Jenny, la madre de Katherin, que me cogió la mano apretándola cariñosamente como apoyo viendo a su marido. Pero no vi a Katherin.

El comandante me acompañó hasta su despacho donde me señaló uno de los sillones y cerró la puerta. Fue hasta un pequeño bar que tenía en el despacho y lentamente sirvió un coñac gran reserva y preparó una cerveza para mí, ya que sabía que no bebía.

—He estado pensando mucho y hace días que quiero hablar contigo —Empezó a hablar una vez sentado frente a mi mientras saboreaba su bebida — No voy a disculparme porque sigo pensando que eres muy impulsivo, pero he estado hablando con alguien que me ha hecho reflexionar — Se quedó un momento callado mirando su bebida, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabra adecuadas, antes de continuar —Quizás me he excedido un poco intentando protegerte, quiero decirte primero que tú actuación en aquella misión fue correcta, con la persona que hablé analizamos concienzudamente cada detalle y la manera en que actuaste y como se podía haber evitado que te atraparan obteniendo los mismos exitosos resultados y, aunque lo repasamos mil veces, no encontramos la manera. Estabas en un piso cerrado, solo y con tres hombres y al menos un arma de fuego, era imposible salir de aquel piso indemne, por lo que tu modo de actuar fue correcto. Sé que toda tu vida has estado solo y lleno de enormes problemas que has afrontado valerosamente y que eso ha forjado un carácter muy independiente y fuerte, pero una vez te dije que iba a cuidar de ti como si fueras mi propio hijo y… a veces los padres se equivocan intentando proteger a los suyos.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente esperando mi contestación, pero yo todavía no sabía que decirle, sabía que la persona con la que había hablado tenía que ser el capitán y se lo agradecía. Esas palabras eran un intento de pedirme perdón pero llevaba más de dos meses "castigado" a misiones idiotas que podía realizar cualquier policía local y eso me tenía muy enfadado.

— ¿Harry?

Suspiré hondo, era mi comandante y mi futuro suegro y le debía respeto pero nunca me había acobardado ante nadie y no sería esta la primera vez.

—Comprendo su punto de vista — Empecé a hablar y le miré a los ojos — Pero eso no quita en que se me ha tratado injustamente y estoy dolido. Yo también he analizado esa misión una y otra vez y, como ya dije una vez, si volviera a ocurrir actuaria de la misma forma, aunque he aprendido de los errores y seria más precavido. Se me ha entrenado para obtener unos resultados y los resultados fueron inmejorables. No quiero hablar más del tema, si usted considera que no estoy capacitado o no puede confiar en mí, cumpliré con el resto de contrato que me queda y luego me retiraré del ejercito para ocuparme de mis negocios.

Un silencio pesado se produjo en aquella habitación, supongo que el comandante no esperaba aquella respuesta.

—Eres uno de los mejores hombres y mejor preparado que he tenido nunca bajo mis órdenes y con un futuro brillante, mi último deseo seria verte partir por mi culpa. Aprenderé a contener mi preocupación, el lunes, tú y tu equipo seréis reincorporados al trabajo normal.

—Gracias — Fue mi sola y única contestación.

Nos levantamos dando la conversación por terminada y el comandante hizo algo para lo que no estaba preparado, me abrazó. Un abrazo que un padre podría dar a su hijo, fuerte, sincero y contesté a aquel signo de afecto y el enfado se me fue a la cloaca.

Cuando salimos del despacho, las dos mujeres de nuestras vidas estaban fuera esperando con la angustia leyéndose en sus ojos. Pero una sonrisa del comandante a su hija y luego a su mujer les hizo iluminar las facciones y Katherin saltó a mis brazos, sin ninguna vergüenza, mientras Jenny se llevaba a su marido a la cocina para darnos intimidad.

— Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero — susurraba Katherin en mi oído feliz, amaba mucho a su padre y no quería que la hiciéramos elegir entre uno de los dos si nos enfadábamos.

—Yo también te quiero princesa.

Aquella noche me quedé a cenar en aquella casa, invitado por el propio comandante, y el ambiente fue agradable y distendido.

A la mañana siguiente nos sentamos en el salón de mi casa e hicimos la lista de los invitados a las bodas para saber con que numero de personas debíamos contar.

— ¡Qué barbaridad!, ¿Que vamos a hacer con tanta gente?, ¿no podemos reducir la lista? —comentó horrorizada Katherin.

—Creo que no, podemos tener problemas por dejar a alguien fuera de la lista — y por mucho que miramos y remiramos la lista no pudimos sacar ningún nombre.

Confirmamos los días exactos de las bodas cuando fuimos a visitar al rector de la iglesia St. Bartholomew the Gret, que nos atendió con mucho gusto al venir recomendados por su amigo el sacerdote de la base, para el diez de agosto en la boda muggle y cuando fuimos a hablar con un viejo druida, que conocía la profesora Mcgonagall y que fue muy amigo del profesor Dumbledore, confirmamos la boda mágica para el día quince de agosto y también gracias ella y a la Ministra lo podríamos celebrar en los terrenos de Hogwarts, que estaban reconstruyendo para volver a abrir como la escuela que era. Nos quedaban seis meses de preparativos y nervios.

El domingo me desperté a las siete de la mañana por el picoteo insistente de una lechuza en el cristal de la ventana. Abrí la ventana y la lechuza me picoteó la mano para que le cogiera el mensaje que llevaba y, sin esperar, salió volando nuevamente por la ventana. Algo cabreado por el picotazo de la lechuza, miré el sobre que iba a mi nombre pero no tenia remitente, con precaución testé la carta con varios hechizos para comprobar que era seguro abrirlo y la leí con curiosidad.

"Señor Potter, desearíamos hablar con usted personalmente para que pudiera aclararnos algunas dudas que nuestra comunidad desea plantearle, seria agradable que pudiera aceptar nuestra invitación para esta tarde a las cinco. Alguien le estará esperando frente Gringotts.

La Hermética orden del Alba Dorada Mágica."

— ¿Qué es eso Harry? — preguntó bostezando Katherin.

—Una invitación para asistir a un interrogatorio, diría yo —murmuré para mí

Y ante la cara de curiosidad de mi pequeña princesa le sonreí y añadí — Es una nota de la ministra quiere verme esta tarde a las cinco.

No comenté con nadie de la casa el contenido de la nota, todavía estaba algo enfadado con ellos por sus muchas recriminaciones, pero si mandé unas líneas a la ministra informándola de mi próxima reunión con aquella sociedad secreta, de la que ya habíamos hablado anteriormente con ella, tampoco era tan estúpido de quedar con aquella gente sin tener las espaldas cubiertas. Llevaba ya varios meses investigando, gracias a una información que cayó accidentalmente en mis manos, averigüé que en el mundo muggle aquella sociedad fue una fraternidad inglesa fundada en 1887, por miembros de una orden de carácter Rosacruz, era un movimiento en torno al ocultismo esotérico, anclándose en las antiguas tradiciones mágicas muggles, estudiaron la Qabalah, los misterios egipcios, la filosofía, el cristianismo místico, los misterios de los griegos, la alquimia, los viajes astrales, la magia ritual como los muggles la entendían, la astrología, la clarividencia, un sinfín de interrogantes que se planteaban ante lo que podría ser la magia sin saber que existía realmente. Pero lo peor es que descubrí que había una vertiente en el mundo mágico de la misma sociedad donde sus intereses derivaban hacia la magia oscura, el poder supremo e investigaban y estudiaban todos las ramas de la magia de todas las culturas y desenterraban sus rituales olvidados para conseguir como solo y único fin el poder supremo.

Esa sociedad había estado siguiéndome e informándose sobre mí desde hacia tiempo y casi me conocían mejor que yo mismo, pero todavía no sabía si su interés era para eliminarme, controlarme o idolatrarme. Pero parecía que al final se habían decidido a contactar conmigo y no sabía que podía esperar de esa reunión. Las cinco se acercaban y andaba algo inquieto, cosa que Katherin notó enseguida.

— ¿Qué sucede Harry?, desde que leíste la nota de la ministra esta mañana estás un poco inquieto y abstraído, eres bueno escondiéndolo pero yo te conozco bien y no puedes engañarme, quedamos que no habría secretos entre nosotros.

Mire sus preciosos ojos con intensidad, intentando averiguar si de verdad seria lo suficientemente fuerte para saber. Y al final decidí que si la había elegido como mi compañera para el resto de mi vida debía confiar en ella y la cogí de la mano para llevármela a nuestra habitación y puse tantos hechizos de privacidad que se quedó algo asustada.

—Bien Katherin, vamos a compartir nuestra vida dentro de poco y una vez te dije que estar al lado de Harry Potter no iba a ser un camino de rosas, voy a contarte una historia y quiero que la escuches atentamente.

Y le conté sobre mi investigación sobre aquella sociedad, La Hermética orden del Alba Dorada Mágica, sobre lo que había descubierto, sobre que la ministra estaba al tanto de ello y que los dos estábamos muy preocupados por como podían actuar esa gente, que venían de familias con poder tanto económico como social del mundo mágico, y que algunas habían apoyado a Voldemort creyendo que sería el perfecto líder para dar la cara, pero se les escapó de las manos por la sed de sangre y poder que tuvo Tom Ryddle.

—La lechuza de esta mañana era de ellos, quieren reunirse conmigo a las cinco. — acabé mi explicación.

—Pero no vas a ir ¿verdad? — preguntó algo asustada.

—Si, Katherin voy a ir, necesito saber que quieren de mi, he hablado ya con la ministra y va a enviar un par de aurores de un cuerpo especial que está creando en secreto, copiando a la policía secreta muggle, según ella son muy buenos y los dos son animagos muy pequeños que a la que me localicen van a introducirse en mi bolsillos para acompañarme. Solo te pido que confíes en mí y no hables con nadie. Si las cosas se complicaran solo quiero que contactes con la ministra directamente con este código — le expliqué dándole un papel donde las letras se convertían en signos — Es fácil solo debes escribir el mensaje en este papel y decir "commutavi" para que se convierta el mensaje en clave y puedas enviarlo sin miedo a ser interceptado, si recibes un mensaje de ella sobre su papel vuelve a decir "commutavi" para poderlo leer, los mensajes se autodestruyen en poco tiempo debes leerlo rápidamente.

—Confiaré en ti Harry — aseguró dándome un beso — solo recuerda que te quiero y no podría vivir sin ti y que eso te obliga a volver.

Con un gran sentimiento de cariño la abracé — Claro que volveré, siempre vuelvo ¿no?

A las cinco estaba frente a Gringotts esperando alguna señal, noté como un pequeño mosquito volaba a mi alrededor hasta que se introdujo en mi bolsillo sin volver a salir y una araña subía por mi pierna hasta el mismo lugar, suerte que Ron no estaba cerca de mi sino se hubiera puesto a gritar por culpa de la araña.

Un hombre ya mayor, algo encorvado y con una túnica negra me tomó del brazo y sin una palabra me hizo avanzar hacia un oscuro callejón que daba a la parte trasera de Gringotts.

—Esto es un trasladador — me explicó dándome un pañuelo — le dejará en la sala donde lo esperan Sr. Potter.

Tomé el pañuelo y desaparecí instantáneamente, el hombre mayor se quedó en el callejón. Cuando aterricé estaba en una sala oscura iluminada solo por doce velas situadas en circulo a mi alrededor, dejando el resto de la sala a oscuras y solo podía percibir doce cuerpos cubiertos de pies a cabeza por túnicas negras pero no podía reconocerlos. Apareció una cómoda silla en el centro del círculo de luz.

—Por favor señor Potter, sea tan amable de tomar asiento — me pidió la voz de un hombre y me senté algo reticente.

—Primero sea bienvenido a nuestra casa, ha sido muy amable de aceptar nuestra invitación. — siguió hablando la misma voz.

—Deseamos desde hace tiempo hablar con usted — habló esta vez una voz de mujer — Es alguien muy especial, a quien la magia a bendecido con un don extraordinario. El don más preciado para cualquier mago, la magia pura, pocos son los magos a lo largo de nuestra historia a quienes se les ha otorgado este don, Merlín fue uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué quieren? — les pregunté para ahorrarme tanta explicación de lo que ya sabía.

—Es un joven impetuoso, debe aprender a tener paciencia – se oyó una nueva voz.

Y me levanté de golpe de la silla, eso sí que no, había oído esa dichosa palabra muchas veces los últimos tiempos y era muy sensible a ella y no iba a permitir que aquellos cobardes que se escondían tras las sombras me insultaran.

— No les permito que me ofendan, he venido voluntariamente, no tengo todo el tiempo para ofrecerles pueden ir al grano o me retiraré.

—Siento informarle que no podría retirarse, pero acepto que no tenga todo el tiempo, sabemos que es una persona muy ocupada. — Siguió la misma voz de la mujer — Estaría bien que volviera a sentarse, no queríamos ofenderlo.

Volví a sentarme algo preocupado con lo que no podría retirarme, pero ya solucionaría ese tema si fuera necesario y me armé de paciencia. Tras varias frases más sobre lo importante que era la magia pura al final empezaron con las verdaderas preguntas.

—Desearíamos saber si piensa volver al mundo mágico — me preguntó uno de ellos.

—No, al menos de momento, vivo la vida que he elegido voluntariamente.

—Creemos que es un infortunio que el que ha sido bendecido reniegue de sus hermanos magos— dijo una voz que todavía no había hablado.

—Para mí la magia no ha sido un don agradable, está ligado al dolor, a la pérdida y a la sangre que ha sido derramada, no creo que se me pueda censurar que me aleje algo de ella para conocer una estabilidad que nunca se me dio la oportunidad de tener.

—Le comprendemos, pero nosotros, con nuestro saber, podemos guiarle. Hemos dedicado nuestra vida a la investigación para ayudar al que ha sido bendecido.

—Podemos protegerle junto a su nueva familia de los que pueden acecharle. — añadió una nueva voz de mujer.

—De momento puedo valerme solo para protegerme a mí y a mi nueva familia — les contesté enfadado por la amenaza que significaban aquellas palabras — No quisiera que mi preciado don pudiera enfurecerse porque alguien tuvo la insensatez de atacar a mi familia.

—La familia es importante, es el futuro, y debe cuidarse — fue la contestación a mi amenaza por la voz de la primera mujer.

—No quiero que se ofenda pero alguien bendecido debería haber escogido como pareja a alguien poderoso, no menosprecio su elección, pero quizás está todavía a tiempo de replantearse su elección. Los futuros herederos son lo más importante al momento de elegir la pareja.

—Lo siento, damas, caballeros la reunión se termina aquí — exclamé muy enfadado, con mi paciencia al límite, nadie cuestionaba mi amor por Katherin — No puedo decir que ha sido grato hablar con ustedes pero es tarde y tengo, como ya les he mencionado, obligaciones que cumplir y estar oyendo sandeces no entra dentro de esas obligaciones. Si me indican el modo de que pueda volver al callejón Diagon les estaría agradecido.

Un murmullo de voces se oyó a mi alrededor, estaba furioso y mi magia crepitaba a mi alrededor amenazante, mostrándoles todo mi poder sin restricciones.

—Sentimos haberlo disgustado, no era nuestra intención, inmediatamente se le dará un trasladador para que pueda volver. Solo le pediríamos que meditara que en un próximo futuro podamos volver a reunirnos para que podamos explicarle las ventajas de nuestra alianza.

—No quisiera ofenderlos pero estoy acostumbrado a hablar con las personas de frente, si tienen algo más que decirme, si hay una próxima vez quiero verles las caras y sentarnos a una mesa como la gente civilizada para discutir sobre sus razones. Si no es en estas condiciones no me vuelvan a contactar, no les atenderé. Una cosa más si a Katherin le sucediera cualquier accidente inesperado les encontraré para cobrarme, puede que no haya visto sus caras, pero como bien han dicho, he sido bendecido con la magia pura, y puedo identificarles solo por su aura, no jueguen con fuego porque pueden quemarse.

A mi lado apareció un objeto que supuse era el trasladador y desaparecí de allí para aparecer en el mismo lugar en el callejón Diagon.

—No salgan de mi bolsillo todavía, nos están vigilando — avisé a los dos aurores, convertidos en insectos, que notaba como se movían para salir.

Me fui apareciendo y desapareciendo, repetidas veces sin un lugar de destino concreto hasta que noté que dejaban de seguirnos y entonces me presenté en el ministerio donde Amelia Bones, la ministra, ya me estaba esperando en su despacho.


	8. Chapter 8

Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos los que dejáis un comentario, me entusiasma leerlos y saber lo que opináis. Espero que os siga gustando la historia. Un abrazo a todos.

CAPÍTULO 8 – VUELVEN LAS MISIONES PARA LOS BENJAMINES.

Amelia Bones, al verme, se levantó rápidamente de su despacho y me saludó afectuosamente, repasándome de arriba abajo, comprobando si veía alguna herida. Habíamos llegado a apreciarnos mutuamente y tenía la impresión de que me había medio adoptado, se preocupaba demasiado por mí y una sonrisa de agradecimiento apareció en mi rostro por el cariño que siempre me demostraba. Los dos aurores, reconociendo el lugar, habían salido de mi bolsillo para transformarse inmediatamente a su forma humana y saludaron formalmente a la ministra.

— Harry permíteme presentarte a mis dos mejores aurores — me dijo Amelia orgullosa— Krystel Bey y Landon Cohen.

Me adelanté para estrechar sus manos, los dos debían rondar los veinticinco años, Krystel, que resulto ser el mosquito, era delgada, de una altura media, morena, de bellos ojos avellana y graciosa nariz respingona y Landon era todo musculo, me pasaba casi una cabeza de altura, de ancha espalda, moreno, de ojos negros y aunque mi masa muscular no era nada despreciable me sentía algo pequeño a su lado, no entendía como podía tener un animago tan pequeño.

— Ha sido un honor poder acompañarle Sr. Potter — comentó Landon al estrechar mi mano.

— Gracias a ustedes, si las cosas se hubieran puesto difíciles me hubieran ayudado mucho — respondí agradeciéndoles.

— ¿Cómo fue todo Harry? — preguntó Amelia, denotando ansiedad en su voz, y nos señaló los sillones que tenía en su despacho para que nos sentáramos todos.

—Déjame un minuto para mandar un mensaje, hay alguien que estará algo preocupada — le pedí sonriendo, pensando en Katherin que estaba esperando en casa.

Una vez sentados, saqué un pequeño pergamino de mi bolsillo y escribí un mensaje para que lo recibiera en el pergamino encantado que le había dado horas antes: "Estoy bien, ahora reunión con Amelia, tardaré un poco en llegar- HP".

— Gracias — le agradecí a la ministra por darme el tiempo de enviar el mensaje mientras guardaba nuevamente el pergamino. — Bien, la reunión se ha acercado mucho a lo que me esperaba, no creía que me dejaran ver sus caras y efectivamente se escondieron cobardemente entre las sombras de manera muy teatral. — Y le empecé a explicar la conversación con los miembros de la orden del Alba Dorada. — Creo que no quieren eliminarme — continué — al menos no de momento. Estuvieron muy interesados en mis futuros herederos y me dejaron muy claro que no les gustaba la elección de mi esposa, pero no creo que piensen en mí como en su líder, me temen y envidian mi poder, aunque son conscientes que no podrían manejarme. Me dio la impresión de que me veían como quien les va a entregar a su líder, pero van listos si creen que podrán acercarse ni a diez metros de mis futuros hijos, si es que alguna vez hay algún heredero Potter.

Amelia quedó pensativa y preguntó a los aurores si habían visto algo más.

— A mi parecer, la conclusión del señor Potter es acertada, estuvieron muy interesados en el futuro heredero Potter y no pusieron mucho hincapié en convencerlo para volver al mundo mágico, sí lo intentaron, con muy poca mano derecha si puedo añadir, pero sin insistencia, como si ya esperaran una respuesta negativa — comentó Landon mirándome para encontrar mi aprobación y moví la cabeza afirmativamente.

— ¿Poca mano derecha? — preguntó curiosa Amelia.

— Digamos que algunas de sus palabras llegaron a enfadarme bastante — le comenté frunciendo el ceño al recordar.

— Si me permiten el atrevimiento Sr. Potter — intervino Krystel — el bastante queda un poco alejado de la onda de magia que desató en aquella sala.

Amelia me miró curiosa y solo levanté los hombros sin darle importancia y sonreí a Krystel que se sintió algo intimidada. Sin decir nada cogí pergamino y una pluma de la mesa de Amelia y apunté doce nombres.

— Vigiladlos, son las doce personas que estaban en la sala — le pedí a Amelia entregándole la lista con los doce nombres.

— Pero ¿Cómo? — preguntó confuso Landon al ver la lista, ni él ni su compañera habían podido identificarlos y consideraba que estaban muy bien entrenados con el programa especial que habían seguido.

— Por mucho que se escondieran entre las sombras, tengo mis propias maneras para identificarles — le aclaré al auror viendo su curiosidad brillar en los ojos — Si seguimos trabajando juntos quizás algún día os revele mi secreto — contesté enigmático, no iba a decirles que podía entrar en las mentes y leer sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

— Seria un grato honor aprender de usted — aseguró Landon con sinceridad.

— Pero solo con la condición de que no volváis a llamarme de usted, solo tengo diecinueve años, con Harry estará bien.

El resto de la reunión fue para empezar un dosier para cada uno de los doce nombres, sus familias, negocios, contactos, situación financiera. Les di un lugar aproximado de donde nos habíamos aparecido para que investigaran y al terminar hice una copia de todo para podérmelo llevar.

—Tengo que irme Amelia, espero noticias, ya sabes como contactarme, creo que el lunes me adjudican misión y no sé si voy a estar cerca.

Los saludé a todos y desaparecí del despacho dejando entre sus manos el grueso de la investigación. En casa Katherin esperaba ansiosa, aunque había leído sin problema el mensaje no se sintió tranquila hasta que me vio aparecer.

—Hola princesa — saludé con un dulce beso que poco a poco se volvió más fogoso — Mmm. Veo que me has extrañado mucho — susurré en su oído sin dejar de abrazarla.

— ¡Claro que te extrañé! Como quieres que no extrañe a alguien tan sexy y dulce como tú — Volvimos a besarnos y sin avisar a nadie de mi llegada, desaparecimos hacia nuestra habitación para demostrarnos todo lo que nos queríamos sin necesidad de palabras.

El domingo por la noche, ya en el barracón después de haber dejado a Katherin en su casa, les conté a mis compañeros la conversación que tuve con el comandante y que seguramente volvíamos a estar en activo para las grandes misiones y todo fueron gritos de alegría, abrazos y entrechocar de nuestras manos.

Y no me equivoqué, el lunes, nos avisaron que nos presentáramos en la sala de estrategias a primera hora, y no precisamente para adjudicarnos una misión en la que debíamos salvar al gato del ministro, sino para una operación conjunta con el MI5. Iba a ser una redada a gran escala, donde se iba a arrestar a diversos sujetos en diferentes puntos del país al mismo tiempo, para desarticular un importante grupo de traficantes de armas que ponían en peligro la seguridad nacional.

Nuestro capitán nos explicó que era el punto final de una larga investigación de muchos meses que llevaron a cabo los del MI5, solicitaban nuestra apoyo al haber quedado satisfechos en nuestra última colaboración al evitar el atentado del presidente americano. El capitán me sonrió al comentar que habían hecho hincapié en que deseaban que en el equipo se incluyeran las mismas personas que la vez anterior por su gran efectividad.

El equipo estaba formado por nosotros cuatro, Hugo, Troy, Brian y William además de la de la patrulla de Axel Taylor con Frank Nelson, Mike Jones, Ivan Scott, y la otra patrulla de Justin Green con Brad Olson, Joe Barnes y Lucas Fox, con los que hacía mucho que no trabajábamos y nos alegró encontrarnos de nuevo.

— Se van a trasladar a las oficinas del MI5 en su sede de Thames House, — continuó explicando el capitán — donde les darán las indicaciones de la misión, el agente Robertson los recibirá en cuanto lleguen. Werner está al mando del grupo— informó dirigiéndose a Hugo — Espero lo mejor de ustedes, pueden retirarse.

Nos trasladamos inmediatamente hacia Londres en ropa de calle, allí nos darían todo el equipo necesario, pero cada uno de nosotros llevaba encima su juguete preferido, pequeñas armas atadas al tobillo o cuchillos de todas las medidas, el mío era aquella pequeña pistola de plástico de radio frecuencia de la que no me separaba nunca y que todos los que sabían de su existencia me envidiaban.

Cuando llegamos a las dependencias del MI5, después de pasar muchos controles de seguridad y de identificación, ya nos esperaba el agente Robertson, que tras las presentaciones, nos acompañó a una gran sala donde estaban al menos unas cien personas.

— Tomen asiento señores, los estábamos esperando — se oyó la voz del que parecía la persona al mando al vernos entrar — y sean bienvenidos.

Nos entregaron una carpeta con la lista de las personas a las que se iba a detener, con fotografías de cada uno de ellas, un resumen de su vida delictiva y las personas que normalmente los acompañaban. Nos extrañamos que nos entregaran tan poca documentación y pareció que el agente Robertson nos leyó el pensamiento.

—Este es un dosier general van a dividirnos en grupos y cada grupo tendrá una amplia documentación de la misión que se le haya adjudicado no se preocupen — explicó en voz baja.

Como comentó Robertson dividieron a todo el personal en grupos de doce personas. Íbamos a acceder a ocho lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo. Era una misión muy ambiciosa, querían entrar en todas las casas al mismo tiempo para que ninguno de los traficantes pudiera avisar a los otros y evitar que nadie se escapara. Había un grupo de control, con el que cada grupo debería comunicarse y se ocuparía de la coordinación de todos los equipos. A nosotros nos dividieron en dos grupos y se añadieron dos personas del MI5 en cada uno de nuestros grupos, como apoyo, éramos los dos únicos equipos de diez personas.

Una vez explicaron el protocolo de actuación, la forma de contactar con el grupo de control al igual que las claves que se utilizarían, se entregó un dosier a cada grupo y fueron retirándose de la sala para poder estudiar su parte de la misión.

Nuestros dosiers los trajo un agente de unos cuarenta años, que iba acompañado de dos agentes un poco más jóvenes.

— Encantado de poder trabajar con ustedes soy el agente Dreiser — se presentó — y mis compañeros, el agente Robertson, que ya conocen, el agente Cooper y el agente Eliot. Tenemos muy buenos informes de cada uno de ustedes y esperamos que den lo mejor. Vamos a aprovechar su entrenamiento en asaltos para acceder a dos de las casas de más difícil acceso. Uno de los grupos estará formado por Taylor, Nelson, Jones, Scott, Green, Olson, Barnes y Fox que irán con los agentes Cooper y Eliot a ustedes les toca la escalada. Su objetivo es una casa en la costa irlandesa muy cerca de un impresionante acantilado, una lancha los dejará cerca de la playa, lo siento pero tendrán que mojarse un poco para llegar hasta la playa, la lancha no puede acercarse para no ser descubierta. Una vez en la playa van a escalar por el acantilado, lo más rápido que puedan, y una vez arriba avisaran que están en posición al grupo de control esperando la señal para empezar el asalto. — explicó y luego continuó con todos los detalles de la operación, les dieron fotografías de los alrededores, de los jardines y de la misma casa y un plano de ella, en aquellos papeles había muchas horas de investigación y al menos un infiltrado para confirmar toda la información.

— El otro grupo con Werner, Stephenson, Street, Kennet, Potter, Wears, Hansen y Smith — continuó esta vez Robertson — irán con el agente Dreiser y conmigo, a nosotros nos toca bajar desde un avión en paracaídas en modo HALO (High Altitude-Low Opening saltar de gran altitud y abrir el paracaídas a baja altura) para que no puedan descubrir el ruido del avión y no vean el paracaídas hasta el último momento. Será una misión peligrosa ya que a la que descubran el primer paracaídas empezaran a disparar y hasta que no estén en el suelo estarán en inferioridad de condiciones, espero que en verdad sean tan buenos como dicen los informes.

— No hay problema con ello — habló Hugo — respondo por mi equipo, pero si puedo preguntar ¿Qué entrenamiento han seguido ustedes?, no quisiera que su falta de experiencia en este dominio ponga en peligro a mis hombres.

— Los dos somos excelentes paracaidistas pero no saltaremos en el mismo lugar que ustedes, reconocemos que no somos tan buenos para un HALO y el avión nos dejará un poco más alejados y a menos altitud, en el punto de aterrizaje tendremos un vehículo esperándonos y los alcanzaremos en unos cinco minutos. Creo que ustedes pueden coordinar el asalto sin nuestra ayuda ¿verdad? — preguntó algo altanero.

—Sin ningún problema, en peores nos las hemos visto — le contestó en un tono similar Hugo, empezaba a no gustarle esa gente.

Después de la reunión y de tomarnos las medidas para los trajes especiales que íbamos a llevar, los cuatro agentes del MI5 nos acompañaron a un hotel donde pasaríamos la noche. Nos quedamos toda la tarde, en una de las habitaciones, estudiando la documentación, estructurando la misión y planteando posibles problemas que pudieran surgir para que no hubiera ninguna sorpresa en el transcurso de la misión. Los cuatro agentes estaban con nosotros, cada pareja con su grupo, y estuvieron atentos y satisfechos a nuestra forma de trabajar.

Después de cenar en el hotel fuimos a dormir temprano, nos esperaban a las cinco de la mañana en el MI5 para las últimas indicaciones, para aclarar dudas y un pequeño ensayo general de coordinación de los equipos.

Tras una mañana de ensayos y coordinación eran ya las tres de la tarde y todo estaba preparado, el ambiente era algo tenso, nos dieron el equipo a todos y nos cambiamos rápidamente, llevábamos un uniforme negro con pasamontañas, muy similar a nuestro propio uniforme, un rifle de asalto, un arma automática y un cuchillo. Hugo pidió bombas de humo para lanzarlas mientras bajábamos con el paracaídas, y no tuvieron problema en entregarnos varias unidades a cada uno, al igual que gafas especiales y mascaras.

Tres de los grupos debían salir antes al estar las casas más alejadas: nuestro equipo, que iba al norte del país; nuestros compañeros, que iban a Irlanda y otro de los equipos, que se dirigían hacia Escocia, el resto tardarían un par de horas más en salir ya que las casas estaban en Londres o los alrededores. La hora prevista para el asalto eran las 22:00 horas, en que las sombras nos cubrirían a la mayoría y los equipos que iban a actuar en Londres o en zonas habitadas no encontrarían tantos civiles en su camino obstaculizando la misión.

Los tres equipos nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto donde teníamos tres aviones preparados esperándonos.

—Buena suerte — deseó Hugo a nuestros compañeros que fueron los primeros en salir al ser los que tardarían más tiempo en llegar a destino — contactad para cualquier eventualidad, si fuera el caso encontrariamos la manera de venir en vuestra ayuda — añadió en voz baja a Justin, que quedaba al mando del otro grupo.

—No te preocupes Hugo, todo irá bien, cuidaos vosotros también y cuídame a los niños — dijo refiriéndose a nosotros cuatro que nos lo quedamos mirando con mala cara.

Media hora después los otros dos equipos subimos a nuestros aviones respectivos y emprendimos vuelo. Lo primero que hicimos fue comprobar el material que nos entregaban, el paracaídas, la mascarilla de oxigeno, que necesitábamos al saltar de mucha altitud, el cascos, el altímetro y luego charlamos animadamente, riendo con las típicas bromas de Smity, que era nuestro payaso particular y siempre distendía el ambiente. Dreiser y Robertson iban algo nerviosos, pero vernos a nosotros tan seguros los tranquilizó un poco.

El piloto nos avisó que llegábamos al punto de salto, nos colocamos los paracaídas a la espalda, el casco, la mascarilla de oxigeno, los guantes, las gafas y colgamos el fusil de nuestra cintura, bien sujeto, pero de manera que no se enredara con las cuerdas del paracaídas cuando se abriera. Dreiser habló con control avisando que estábamos en el lugar señalado para el salto y nos retuvieron unos minutos, faltaba uno de los grupos para confirmar posición y no podíamos saltar hasta que este último grupo confirmara. El avión dio un par de vueltas a la zona hasta que obtuvimos luz verde para saltar y el piloto nos dio finalmente la señal de salto, uno tras otro fuimos saltando e igualamos distancias para que todos llegáramos a tierra al mismo tiempo. Robertson y Dreiser, como nos avisaron, se quedaron en el avión prometiéndonos apoyo terrestre en cinco minutos de diferencia desde que tocáramos el suelo, pero no era como si los necesitáramos.

El descenso fue rápido, la oscuridad de la noche nos cubría y fuimos dejándonos caer con los brazos pegados a nuestros cuerpos y las piernas juntas para ganar en rapidez de descenso y llegar al punto previsto para el aterrizaje. Llamamos al equipo de control que estábamos preparados para abrir paracaídas y tuvimos la autorización, aunque la verdad, con la poca distancia que nos separaba de tierra poco nos importaba si teníamos autorización o no, íbamos a abrir los paracaídas igualmente. Troy fue el primero en abrir, luego Brian, Charly, Sócrates, William, yo mismo y los últimos fueron Hugo y Smity, los paracaídas eran negros y nos dieron unos segundos más de descenso sin que nos detectaran. Los gritos de alarma de uno de los vigilantes movilizó a los demás y empezaron los consiguientes disparos. Nos faltaban pocos metros para llegar a tierra y pronto aquello fue un infierno, oíamos las balas pasar zumbando a nuestro alrededor algo impotentes.

— Harry — me llamó Hugo por la banda privada de radio por la que los ocho podíamos comunicarnos. — Necesitaríamos de tu ayuda especial en este momento, mira que puedes hacer con los que están abajo. Al final nos van a dar.

— Harry apúrate, esto está al rojo vivo — oí la voz de Charly — una bala ha roto una de las cuerdas de mi paracaídas y a pasados a milímetros de mi oreja y la aprecio demasiado para perderla.

Ya habíamos hablado que, si se daba el caso, intentaría inmovilizar a los atacantes con magia desde arriba el paracaídas. Me concentré mientras mis compañeros empezaban a soltar las bombas de humo para entorpecer la vista de los traficantes y que no pudieran alcanzarnos. Quedaba poco para llegar al suelo y, de momento, seguíamos enteros, envié mi magia y conseguí inmovilizar a los tipos que estaban apuntándonos en ese momento con sus ametralladoras y desvié algunas balas que se acercaban demasiado a nosotros.

Por suerte llegamos todos al suelo sin un rasguño, cortamos las cuerdas del paracaídas, para no perder tiempo, y rodamos por el suelo hasta encontrar donde protegernos, era lo malo de enfrentarse a traficantes de armas, iban muy bien armados y con munición ilimitada. En pocos segundos estábamos todos a cubierto pero nos encontrábamos bloqueados en medio de fuego cruzado.

—Brian, Charly a la derecha — ordenó Hugo — quiero a esos dos fuera de combate — dijo señalando a dos que llevaban metralleta y que nos impedía avanzar — a la de tres os cubrimos.

Brian y Charly se fueron arrastrando por el suelo, mientras los otros seguíamos disparando para protegerlos. Llegaron por la espalda de los dos que estaban disparando con la metralleta y los tumbaron cogiéndolos por los pies y de un golpe de culata en su cabeza los dejaron noqueados, atados con bridas y amordazados.

—Puedo encargarme de los de allá arriba — le propuse a Hugo en voz baja viendo a dos tiradores apuntarnos desde lo alto de una terraza — derribaré la estatua que tienen encima y les caerá por la cabeza, no creo que se den cuenta de como se les ha venido encima.

—Adelante Harry — autorizó Hugo.

Me concentré en aquella estatua y la desprendí del soporte para levitarla hasta la cabeza de aquellos maleantes, dejándola caer con bastante fuerza y cayeron los dos inconscientes.

— Cuatro menos — canturreó bajito Smity al verlo.

Poco a poco, con algo de mi magia y la habilidad de mis compañeros, fuimos inmovilizando uno a uno a los traficantes y los atamos con bridas de pies y manos y amordazamos. La verdad que en esta ocasión mi magia nos ayudó bastante, los hacía caer al suelo o encasquillaba sus armas de la manera menos perceptible, mientras otro compañero los ataba y amordazaba aprovechando los segundos de incertidumbre. Una vez tuvimos al personal del exterior sometido, entramos en la casa y la sondee para encontrar a los traficantes que nos faltaban, indicándole sus posiciones a Hugo, nos acercamos a ellos silenciosamente y los detuvimos sin problemas al cogerlos desprevenidos.

Cuando llegaron los dos agentes del MI5, en su coche, nos encontraron sentados en las escaleras exteriores de la casa con la misión terminada, riendo de una de las bromas de Smity, y con un total de dieciocho traficantes en el suelo atados y esperándolos. Habíamos llamado a control para avisar del fin de la misión y nos felicitaron por ser los más rápidos en terminar el asalto pero nos ordenaron que esperáramos a los agentes Robertson y Dreiser. Al preguntar por nuestros compañeros que estaban en Irlanda nos dijeron que no tenían aviso del final de ese asalto.

—Lo siento tardamos algo más de lo que pensábamos— se disculpó Dreiser bajando precipitadamente de vehículo, llegaban media hora más tarde de lo previsto — pero veo que ya lo tienen todo bajo control. — dijo asombrado viendo todos los cuerpos atados a nuestros pies.

— Supongo que preguntar si han revisado la casa es una tontería ¿verdad? — preguntó Robertson que no salía tampoco de su asombro.

— Todo controlado agente Robertson, sin heridos, ni de los nuestros, ni de los detenidos — informó Hugo y pensativo añadió — bueno algún golpe o pequeñas heridas en los sujetos apresados, pero nada importante y la casa revisada y completamente vacía en este momento.

Poco nos faltó para estallar en carcajadas viendo las caras de estupefacción de los dos agentes mirándonos, allí sentados en la escalera tan tranquilamente, después de cumplir con una misión que ellos creían suicida. O es que nos creían tontos con lo de que ellos no eran tan buenos en saltar en Halo, lo que no querían era caer bajo el fuego de los traficantes mientras bajábamos con los paracaídas y confirmaron nuestras sospechas al ver aparecer cinco vehículos de apoyo con agentes del MI5. Nos habían utilizado sólo de señuelo y eso nos sentó bastante mal y nos preocupó más el resultado de la misión de nuestros compañeros en Irlanda.

Cargaron a todos los detenidos en una furgoneta, después de haberles leído sus derechos, y nos dirigimos hacia un aeropuerto cercano, donde un avión ya nos esperaba para devolvernos a Londres. Allí averiguaríamos que había sucedido con nuestros compañeros en Irlanda.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9 – EN EL MI5

Cuando llegamos a las oficinas del MI5, Hugo pidió, como responsable al mando de nuestro equipo, que le informaran de como se desarrollaba la misión del grupo de Justin, pero nadie le aclaraba nada y cada vez estábamos más inquietos por el destino de nuestros compañeros. Dreiser y Robertson habían desaparecido una vez bajamos del avión y nadie sabía cómo localizarlos y si lo sabían no nos querían dar esa información.

Hugo me miró interrogativamente para ver si podía hacer algo al respecto y entré en la mente del agente que teníamos delante, pero efectivamente aquel hombre no sabía que sucedía con nuestros compañeros y tampoco sabía dónde estaban Dreiser y Robertson y negué suavemente con la cabeza para hacérselo saber a Hugo.

—Hugo deberíamos informar al capitán de lo que está sucediendo aquí — comento Brian en voz muy baja.

Hugo, al igual que todos nosotros, estaba confuso, representaba que estábamos con los amigos no con los enemigos, pero no es como nos sentíamos y un mal paso nos podría poner en verdaderos problemas, al fin y al cabo tratábamos con la gente de la agencia de inteligencia británica.

Nos pidieron todo el equipo dejándonos desarmados y sin comunicación con el exterior, al habernos quitado nuestros móviles y nuestras armas personales antes de ir a la misión, aunque yo llevaba escondida en la bota mi pequeña pistola, que al ser de plástico no pitó con el detector de metales. Nos trasladaron a una sala con cómodos sofás y una mesa de reuniones con bandejas de comida y bebida que, "muy amablemente", nos habían preparado para que descansáramos de nuestra misión, mientras esperábamos al resto del equipo y también, muy amablemente, teníamos a dos agentes frente a la puerta para que pudiéramos pedirles todo lo que necesitáramos. Traducido nos habían encerrado para que no molestásemos con dos agentes vigilándonos.

— Harry necesito de tus habilidades, intenta averiguar que está sucediendo aquí, te ayudaremos a salir y, según lo que averigües, decidiremos que hacer. Esta situación no puedo continuar así, pero prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado, son gente muy bien entrenada y con tecnología muy sofisticada.

— De acuerdo Hugo, debéis distraer a los que vigilan la puerta para que pueda escabullirme y pasear a mi antojo para buscar información, cuando esté de vuelta me comunicaré con William para que los volváis a distraer y pueda entrar de nuevo aquí.

Me dirigí al baño que estaba anexo a la sala y en el cubículo del inodoro me hice invisible y salí para colocarme al lado de la puerta.

— Cuando queráis — les avisé para que supieran que estaba preparado.

Smity, que era el que le echaba más cara, junto a Troy empezaron a explicar a los dos agentes, no sé qué historia de la novia de no sé quién que los distrajo lo suficiente para que pasara entre ellos sin que me notaran.

Fui primero a la sala donde recordaba tenían situada la base del control de la misión, para ver que podía descubrir. Si ellos eran buenos espías no podían compararse, ni en lo más mínimo, a mis habilidades para conseguir información y se iban a arrepentir si alguno de los nuestros había salido herido por su negligencia.

La sala era un hervidero de gente estresada, sin lugar a duda algo estaba yendo mal, me coloqué en una esquina algo alejada del ir y venir de los agentes para no chocar con nadie, mientras averiguaba que era lo que estaba sucediendo y si tenía que ver con nuestros compañeros.

— ¿No tenemos contacto todavía con ellos? — preguntó el desaparecido agente Dreiser que entraba en ese momento por la puerta.

— No, no sabemos nada de ellos, desde que la conexión por radio se perdió hace más de tres horas no sabemos nada más — contestó uno de los agentes sentados ante un sofisticado ordenador.

— Aquella gente está intranquila, se huelen algo y no podremos retenerlos mucho sin darles algo de información, ¡maldita sea!, son muy buenos, han logrado terminar con efectividad una operación suicida. Le dije al jefe que esta operación estaba muy verde, yo no quería mandar a nadie al matadero — siguió hablando Dreiser muy inquieto pero en voz baja.

— Cálmate sabes que cumplías órdenes y no podemos hacer nada — siguió la conversación el del ordenador también bajando la voz.

— Pero de los que están aquí la mitad son de la edad de mi hijo. Íbamos a mandar al matadero a unos niños, tú sabes lo que me costó verlos lanzarse por aquel avión sabiendo lo que les esperaba y no poder hacer nada, ni siquiera avisarles. — siguió exclamando con tono nervioso sin elevar la voz.

— Son gente entrenada, tranquilízate ya, sirven a nuestro país al igual que nosotros y han sabido dar la vuelta a la tortilla gracias a ese entrenamiento, por muy jóvenes que sean son del SAS, uno de los mejores cuerpos de nuestro ejército. Alégrate por ello, si hubieran enviado, como era la primera opción, a los del cuerpo especial de policía seguramente no hubieran vuelto.

—Creo que deberíamos informarles y que nos ayudaran en esto, tú lo has dicho son buenos y al fin y al cabo son sus compañeros.

—Sabes que las órdenes son de tenerlos aislados de la misión. No enfurezcas más al jefe o vas a tener problemas.

Escondido oyendo aquella conversación, ya no podía más con la intriga y entré en la mente del agente Dreiser para encontrar la información que me faltaba. Lo que vi no me gustó, había un hombre, alguien importante, al que debía encontrar para acabar de colocar las piezas de ese puzle en su sitió. Escanee también la mente del hombre del ordenador y pude comprobar que no sabían nada de nuestros compañeros, la última conversación que tuvieron con ellos era que ya estaban en posición y un grito ahogado del que parecía la voz de Iván y luego nada, no pudieron volver a contactar con ellos.

Decidido a averiguar qué sucedía, salí de la sala para encontrar al jefe de Dreiser para más información.

—"William" — llamé a mi compañero telepáticamente para informar que seguía buscando.

—"Dime Harry" — noté los pensamientos de William, se había vuelto un experto en eso de hablar conmigo a través de la telepatía.

—"He encontrado a Dreiser y algo raro está sucediendo, todos andan muy nerviosos y no tienen comunicación con Justin y el resto de compañeros desde hace más de tres horas, pero parece ser que tienen orden de alguien de arriba de no informarnos. Tengo un rostro y el nombre de ese hombre y voy a encontrarlo para acabar de unir todas las piezas, vuelvo a contactarte cuando sepa algo."

— "Vigila Harry, no estamos en cualquier sitio, esto es inteligencia."

— "Lo sé Willy, no te apures, pero aquí se cuece algo que no huele nada bien."

William informó a Hugo, en susurros, y no le gustaron nada las noticias y menos que yo andara solo por aquellos corredores sin poderme ayudar.

Me costó casi veinte minutos encontrar el despacho del sujeto y luego tuve que esperar diez minutos más a que alguien abriera aquella puerta para que pudiera entrar sin que nadie me notara. Para mi suerte cuando entré tras un hombre mayor, que se sentó sin pedir permiso ante la mesa del jefe de Dreiser, empezaron a hablar del tema que a mí me interesaba y me puse en una esquina para oírlos.

— Dreiser anda un poco nervioso, Sam — habló el hombre mayor.

— Lo sé, si sigue cuestionando las órdenes tendremos que tomar medidas disciplinarias.

— Es uno de los mejores — se quejó el hombre mayor.

—Por esa misma razón es más peligroso, a mi me va a saber muy mal, fue mi aprendiz y lo he visto crecer aquí dentro, pero… — y no terminó la frase porque sonó el teléfono haciéndome botar del susto por el ruido.

La conversación telefónica no tenía que ver con el tema y no le presté atención, parecía que hablaba con su mujer y aproveché para entrar en su mente y saber lo que sucedía realmente. Era una de las mentes más desarrollada que había visto en mi vida, muy organizada y de una gran inteligencia. Empecé a ver, sin quererlo, todos los fregados que ese hombre había sacado a nuestro país y como se salía siempre con la suya, estaba rodeado de hombres muy influentes que lo apoyaban y cubrían. Aquel hombre había servido muy bien a Inglaterra con honestidad durante muchos años, pero los últimos estaban un poco turbios, con asuntos que mejor que no hablara nunca con nadie si quería seguir vivo. Busqué el recuerdo específico de la misión en la que estábamos y al final descubrí la pieza que unía todo ese puzle. Resultó ser un punto de honor con un alto mando del ejército al que no quería comunicar que, seguramente, había perdido a parte de los hombres que le habían procurado como apoyo, y quería que sus hombres le dieran un informe completo antes de actuar, por ello nos tenían aislados para que no pudiéramos comunicarnos con nuestros superiores y que estos no se comunicaran con el alto mando que tanto preocupaba al hombre del MI5.

Debía salir de ese despacho urgentemente y el hombre mayor no estaba muy dispuesto a irse todavía. Le leí la mente también para saber quién era, pero aparte de muchos secretos, de los que no querría haberme enterado, no tenía nada que ver con nuestra misión. Si quería conservar mi preciada vida y la cordura no debía entrar en la mente de nadie más allá dentro. Al final le mandé un imperius para que se despidiera del tal Sam y se decidiera a abrir la puerta para que pudiera informar a Hugo de lo que sucedía.

Me dirigí a la sala donde esperaban mis compañeros, pero no llegué a ella, me detuve al oír las voces de Dreiser junto con Robertson en un despacho con la puerta entreabierta y no pude reprimir mi curiosidad y entré.

— No voy a permitirlo — casi gritaba Dreiser.

— No tienes alternativa, debes cumplir con las órdenes — contestó más sereno Robertson.

— No — masculló y se dejó caer en una silla vencido, su cara denotaba derrota.

— Vamos hombre si sigues llevando la contraria sabes que va a suceder — habló Robertson con tono conciliador colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Dreiser — Sabes que este no es el mejor lugar para problemas morales.

Aquel pobre hombre tenía muchos problemas y acabaría muy mal si no se moderaba, pero eso no me incumbía y le robé el móvil a Robertson sutilmente de su bolsillo, ya que a nosotros nos habían incomunicado en la sala que nos retenían, y volví a salir deslizándome por aquella puerta entreabierta.

— "Willy, vengo para acá, tengo mucha información y un móvil para llamar al capitán, en verdad chico que necesitamos ayuda. Cuando esté frente a la puerta os aviso para que distraigas a los dos gorilas guardianes."

— "Bien Harry"— me contestó William.

Avancé por los pasillos hasta encontrarme frente a la sala donde seguían los dos agentes que vigilaban la puerta, ahora sentados en un par de sillas.

— "Frente a la puerta Willy, abridme" — le avisé para que abrieran.

Y vi como la puerta se abría de par en par para ver la cara de un sonriente Smity.

— ¿Y ahora que quieres? — preguntó algo alterado el agente frente a la puerta, levantándose de la silla — No os han enseñado en el ejército que si os recomiendan atender, debéis quedaros quietos y callados.

—Uyyy, ¡que humor que gastamos! — Dijo Smity sonriendo al notar mi mano sobre su brazo dándole la señal de que ya estaba dentro de la habitación — Nada, nada solo quería un poco de conversación, a esos ya los tengo un poco rallados — señaló dentro de la sala — pero los prefiero mil veces a vuestro mal humor. — y le cerró la puerta al agente en las narices.

Yo entré y susurré a Hugo que iba al baño a hacerme visible y fui de nuevo al baño, dentro del cubículo y me quité el hechizo de invisibilidad para salir.

—Ya era hora que salieras del baño — me gritó Hugo como si estuviera enfadado, ¿es que te has dormido mientras lo hacías?

—Hugo, ¿Qué te importa lo que haga en el baño? ¡No te digo! — le contesté siguiéndole la corriente.

—Espero que te hayas quedado descansado con tanto rato — se rió Smity.

— Dejadme en paz – contesté mientras pensaba como podía informar sin que nos viera la cámara que sabía que teníamos encima de nuestras cabezas y me dejé caer en uno de los sofás.

—Oye Smity — dije a los pocos segundos— me estoy aburriendo, ¿jugamos a algo?— con el único que podía contactarme telepáticamente era con William, los otros no eran tan receptivos y debía pasar la información de alguna manera.

— Vale, propón el juego — contestó siguiéndome para ver por donde les salía.

Entré en el baño y cogí el rollo de papel higiénico.

— ¿Alguien tiene un boli? — Y Hugo me acercó uno que había en la mesa — Ahora por tocarme las narices jugáis todos. Os voy a poner un enigma y lo vais a intentar resolver. Si lo averiguáis no digáis nada hasta el final, sino sabéis que es, os voy a ir poniendo pistas hasta que encontréis el significado.

Nos sentamos todos alrededor de la mesa y empecé a escribir lo que había averiguado y lo pasé a Hugo, que lo leyó sin decir nada y lo pasó a William que actuó igual y lo fueron pasando a los demás.

— Bien — dije cuando el rollo de papel me volvió — ¿Alguien sabe? ¿No?, ¡Vaya!, me decepcionáis, bueno os pongo un par de pistas — y escribí más información de la que había conseguido.

Y volví a pasar el papel a Hugo, siguiendo el mismo ritual.

— Está muy difícil Harry — comentó Hugo cuando volvía a tener el rollo de papel higiénico en mis manos.

—Bueeeno, os voy a poner más pistas — y volví a escribir todo un reporte de la entrevista del tal Sam y el hombre viejo.

Esta vez Hugo no pudo quedarse de piedra y me miró enfadado cuando leyó que podíamos haber perdido a nuestros compañeros y que aquel hombre solo nos retenía hasta tener más información, para no quedar mal ante nuestros superiores, en vez de dejarnos ir a ayudarles.

— ¿No crees que en vez de darnos pistas, estás complicando más el juego?, dame una pista más clara o no juego más.

Y me devolvió el rollo de papel higiénico para que siguiera escribiendo, llevábamos ya medio rollo de papel lleno con mi informe y escribí mis apreciaciones personales como resumen de todo el asunto.

Esta vez Hugo leyó con mucha atención y se lo pasó nuevamente a William y este a los otros.

—Creo que tengo la solución a tu enigma — dijo con cara de satisfacción Hugo.

—Espera todavía no lo digas hasta que Troy, que es el último, no lo lea. Esas son las reglas — le dije dándole un golpe en el brazo, pasándole el móvil a su bolsillo — pero acuérdate que antes de dar la solución, estate seguro que es la correcta, si pierdes te encierro en el baño hasta que alguien lo descubra.

— Bien acepto el desafío, sé que lo he descubierto.

— ¡Oh mi Dios!, si estás aquí con nosotros, haz que se equivoque, encerrar al jefe en el baño es mi sueño más escondido — chilló Smity mirando al techo y juntando sus manos como si rezara.

— ¿La respuesta? — le pedí a Hugo, sabiendo que dijera lo que dijera iba a acabar encerrado en el baño, que era una cobertura para que pudiera llamar por el móvil a nuestro capitán y que nos ayudaran.

— Tu boda con la hija del comandante — soltó Hugo creyendo que si daba esa información estaríamos algo más protegidos al implicar a un alto mando del ejército con uno de nosotros.

—Nooooooo, ja ja ja, como se te ocurre algo así. Chicos necesito ayuda para encerrarlo, se lo ha ganado — y sin decir nada más Charly, Sócrates y Smity se me unieron para ayudarme a arrastrarlo hacia el baño.

— Oye, vosotros queréis ayudarme — suplicó Hugo a Troy, Brian y William que se hicieron los desentendidos — Traidores — dijo en un murmullo — Oíd vosotros cuatro podéis ser los mejores en una misión, pero vuestros juegos son de chiquillos de seis años. ¿Queréis soltarme?

Y los cuatro nos miramos y contestamos a una misma voz.

— No — riendo a mandíbula batiente, ya que aunque era algo pactado para esquivar la vigilancia nos lo estábamos pasando de miedo.

Y seguimos arrastrándolo, en el baño mis tres compañeros daban gritos y reían, mientras yo metía a Hugo en el cubículo y le decía en voz baja que el móvil era de Robertson y que seguramente rastrearían la llamada, que fuera colgando y llamando durante la conversación para que no tuvieran tiempo de obtener información. El número no lo averiguarían porque destrozaríamos el móvil para que no pudieran recuperarlo. Le dije que la palabra clave para que lo rescatara del baño seria "pequeño bribón", sabía que aquellas dos palabras las podía colocar fácilmente en el contexto de una frase en esas circunstancias.

Fui rompiendo el papel higiénico con mi largo informe y tirándolo dentro del inodoro para que desaparecieran las pruebas con el agua y dejamos a Hugo solo en el baño, siguiendo con nuestro juego ante la cámara, y nos sentamos satisfechos riendo.

Hugo mientras, llamó a la línea directa del capitán y le fue contando todo lo que estaba sucediendo en cinco llamadas consecutivas.

— Estaos tranquilos hasta que os avise — ordenó el capitán, voy a hablar con el comandante directamente, llámame en quince minutos exactos, antes si hubieran novedades importantes.

Los quince minutos pasaron y Hugo llamó nuevamente.

— Hugo, montad una distracción lo suficientemente ruidosa para que podáis salir de allí y a la que tengáis una oportunidad que Harry os traslade hacia aquí con su sistema particular. Destruye el móvil con el que estás hablando, no tardéis. Por cierto, no hagáis nada que sea penado por la ley, por si acaso.

— Si señor.

Hugo destruyo el móvil con el tacón de su bota hasta dejarlo reducido a pequeños trocitos irrecuperables y los tiró por el inodoro.

— Harry, pequeño bribón — gritó Hugo para que lo oyéramos — quieres sacarme de aquí de una vez, o voy a tenerte haciendo flexiones hasta que no te acuerdes ni de cómo te llamas.

—Uyyyyy — exclamó Sócrates — yo de ti lo liberaba Harry.

Me levanté corriendo para ir al baño y abrir la puerta que no estaba cerrada.

—Nos vamos — me informó Hugo en voz baja — necesitamos que montes mucho ruido para que la puerta quede libre y salgamos pitando, según ordenes del capitán nada que sea penado por la ley, buscaremos un lugar sin cámaras y nos desapareces a tu estilo hacia la base. El capitán nos espera junto al comandante.

—Dalo por hecho.

Y salimos los dos del baño, sentándonos, yo al lado de Charly al que informé de nuestra próxima fuga y Hugo se sentó al lado de William al que le dijo lo mismo, Charly, como quien no quiere la cosa se levantó para coger un vaso de agua y se la tiró sin querer sobre Smity y mientras se disculpaba le informó de los planes y este que parecía enfadado por lo del agua se lo dijo a Sócrates. Los otros también se pasaron la información y a la que vi que todos lo sabían cerré los ojos y me concentré en una máquina de cafés que había visto dos pasillos más lejos y la hice explotar.

Oímos el ruido y gritos en el pasillo, abrimos la puerta para ver que nuestros dos guardianes estaban indecisos entre ir o quedarse y con un pequeño imperium los decidí a ir a ver qué es lo que sucedía con la explosión. Señalé a todos que me siguieran y fui hacia uno de los baños que había un poco alejado y que tenían una pequeña ventana mirando al Támesis, corrimos por los pasillos esquivando y escondiéndonos a la que detectábamos a alguien en el pasillo y al final llegamos. Con algo de magia inutilicé todas las cámaras que pudieran haber en aquel baño, mientras Troy y William aseguraban la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar fácilmente y Sócrates con Charly abrían la ventana y comprobaban si podíamos pasar por ella para darnos la cuartada de que habíamos escapado por aquella ventana, arrancaron el marco para hacer el agujero un poco mayor y aparecí cuerdas que llegaran abajo, que Hugo ató concienzudamente para que aguantara el peso de al menos dos personas al mismo tiempo, mientras hice un trasladador para los ocho y nos desparecimos de aquel lugar justo a tiempo antes de que la puerta del baño explotara para entrar un tropel de agentes.

— Dad la alarma — ordenó Robertson viendo por la ventana y subiendo las cuerdas vacías — No pueden estar lejos, buscad en el Támesis y en los alrededores. Moveos — gritó.

Robertson fue corriendo al despacho de su jefe para informar.

—Señor, el equipo del SAS se ha escapado, han aprovechado la explosión de la máquina para salir y deslizarse por unas cuerdas por la ventana del baño de la zona C. Tengo a gente buscándolos, no pueden estar lejos.

— No quiero que lleguen a su cuartel, si entregan el informe de lo que sucede aquí a sus superiores quedaremos muy mal. No sé qué les ha pasado por la cabeza a esos soldados para que llegaran al extremo de saltar por una ventana, no debimos retenerlos sin información, son gente que dan su sangre por un compañero y debí tenerlo en cuenta. Que nadie los dañe, solo quiero que vuelvan para poder hablar con ellos.

— Si señor, me ocuparé personalmente que vuelvan sin ningún daño — contestó Robertson saliendo por la puerta para encontrar a los ocho desaparecidos soldados del SAS.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10 - RESCATE

El cielo empezaba a esclarecerse con las primeras luces de la mañana, eran algo más de las cinco y media y parecía que tendríamos un día nublado, el trasladador nos había dejado a un par de kilómetros de la entrada de la base, en una zona rocosa que tenía protegida con magia para aparecerme en casos de emergencia. Subimos al vehículo que allí guardaba y, con Smity al volante, en unos minutos estuvimos en la puerta de la base. El soldado de guardia nos informó que el capitán Magma nos esperaba en la sala de reuniones habitual.

Nos dirigimos hacia la sala de reuniones algo alterados, por la preocupación por nuestros compañeros y nuestra improvisada fuga. Allí encontramos a nuestro capitán que nos esperaba envuelto en papeles y mapas.

— Siéntense — nos ordenó el capitán y esperó unos segundos a que nos acomodáramos para empezar a hablar — He estado hablando con el comandante sobre cuál sería la mejor actuación en el caso en que nos ocupa y los dos coincidimos en que su equipo es el más cualificado para resolver este problema, aunque somos conscientes que su nivel de stress y cansancio en este momento es algo elevado y puede nublar su raciocinio.

— Capitán siempre actuamos bajo un nivel de stress elevado y hemos podido dormitar algo en la sala donde nos tenían en el MI5 — señaló Hugo — No vamos a abandonar a nuestros compañeros.

Vimos como el capitán asentía con la cabeza y continuó hablando.

—Harry ¿puedo suponer que tienes en tu cabeza los planos y detalles de la misión que encomendaron al otro equipo? — me preguntó, aunque sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

—Si señor, Hugo me pidió que repasara con Justin sus planos antes de retirarnos a dormir, ninguno se fiaba mucho de esas misiones algo extremas que nos habían asignado.

—Entonces infórmanos — pidió sentándose en una de las sillas.

Estuve explicándoles la misión con detalle, dibujando planos de la casa que tenían que asaltar, tal como lo recordaba, y marqué la situación exacta en un plano. Estudiamos las imágenes del satélite de aquella zona, que pedimos actualizadas, y en un tiempo record teníamos un procedimiento de actuación, que el capitán presentó al comandante, dándonos un tiempo para asearnos y comer.

El comandante Jefferson una vez informado se comunicó con el MI5 para pedir explicaciones de la situación antes de tomar una decisión.

Mientras en el MI5, Robertson volvía a correr por los pasillos hasta el despacho de su jefe.

— Me ha llamado señor — dijo entrando después de haber recibido la autorización para ello.

— Robertson, he recibido una interesante llamada hace unos minutos. — Habló el jefe del MI5 con tono severo — El propio comandante del SAS se ha comunicado conmigo para preguntar el porqué una parte del equipo humano, que nos cedieron, había llegado informando de la desaparición de la otra parte.

— ¿Cómo señor? — preguntó creyendo imposible que los soldados ya hubieran llegado a su base sin que los hubieran interceptado sus hombres.

— Eso es lo que yo me pregunto Robertson, parece que los ocho soldados se le han escurrido de las manos y llegaron a su base antes de que usted pudiera resolver el problema como habíamos quedado.

Robertson bajó la cabeza, avergonzado de su fracaso, sin llegar a comprender como consiguieron pasar el cerco que había montado en carreteras y estaciones.

— ¿Qué sabemos de la gente de Irlanda que enviamos para averiguar lo sucedido en la zona? — oyó Robertson que le preguntaba sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

— Nada señor, perdimos comunicación con ellos desde que informaron estar frente a la casa — contestó algo temeroso del mal carácter de su jefe.

— PANDA DE INCOMPETENTES — se levantó enfurecido golpeando la mesa con sus manos — ¿Qué está sucediendo en Irlanda?, quiero saberlo y quiero saberlo YA MISMO. He autorizado al SAS para una misión de rescate de sus hombres, parece ser que enviaran al mismo equipo que estuvo con nosotros, que por lo que veo son mucho más competentes que mis propios hombres. La única condición que he puesto ha sido que nos informaran en todo momento de la situación, ya que en el lugar también se encuentran algunos de nuestros agentes. Usted será mi enlace con ellos, no me defraude esta vez Robertson, solo tiene que ser educado con ellos para que no boicoteen el flujo de información y nos dejen a ciegas. ¿Cree que será capaz de ello?

— Si señor — murmuró algo abrumado.

— Retírese y manténgame informado en todo momento. Y esta vez no la cague.

En la base del SAS, el comandante, tras estudiar el informe que le entregó el capitán Magma y la conversación con el MI5, daba su aceptación y luz verde para la misión de rescate junto a las órdenes pertinentes para que todo empezara a prepararse para ello.

A las ocho de la mañana nos convocaba el capitán en la sala de estrategias, una vez comidos, duchados y vestidos con nuestro propio uniforme de asalto, con pantalones y jersey negro, entrabamos en la sala, esperanzados de que aceptaran la misión de rescate.

— Luz verde — fueron las palabras del capitán con una sonrisa en su cara y todos nos entusiasmamos al oírlas. — Tienen un avión preparado para llegar a Irlanda, allí les esperaran dos vehículos que los trasladaran lo más cerca posible del objetivo, un equipo de apoyo local quedará a sus órdenes por si lo necesitaran. Suerte y vuelvan con ellos.

Sin perder un solo minuto más, y con todo el equipo necesario para la misión, nos subimos al avión rumbo a Irlanda. Todo fue silencio en la hora y cuarto que duró el viaje, estábamos preocupados por la situación en la que podían encontrarse nuestros compañeros, después de tantas horas sin comunicación, y nadie quería pensar en que podíamos llegar demasiado tarde para ellos.

Aterrizamos en la ciudad de Shannon en el condado de Clare y como nos comentó el capitán, dos camiones militares con un efectivo de doce hombres nos esperaban en el aeropuerto para trasladarnos hacia nuestro destino. El paisaje que recorríamos era hermoso, nunca había visitado Irlanda y era un lugar realmente agradable, miraras donde miraras todo eran praderas verdes sobre terreno rocoso, casi no había árboles, se veían pequeños desniveles y muros de piedra en muchos lugares y, cuando nos acercamos a la costa, me cortó la respiración los impresionante acantilados donde el mar embravecido chocaba produciendo un enorme ruido.

— Son los acantilados de Moher — comentó sonriendo uno de los soldados al ver que sacaba la cabeza para contemplar mejor el paisaje — Ocho Kilómetros de abruptos acantilados que pueden llegar a tener de 140 a 230 m. de altura sobre el nivel del mar ¿Son impresionantes verdad?

— Si, si lo son — contesté al alegre pelirrojo que me recordó algo a Ron, con su cara pecosa.

— Estamos de suerte de que hoy no haya viento — siguió hablando el soldado — es muy peligroso acercarse a ellos en esas condiciones.

Seguimos viendo el paisaje hasta que los vehículos se detuvieron.

—No podemos acercarnos más con los camiones sin ser descubiertos por los habitantes de la casa — avisó el sargento al mando de los efectivos locales — A partir de aquí deberán ir a pie, al ser una zona completamente al descubierto les recomendaría seguir la línea de los acantilados. Si quieren podemos acompañarlos.

— Gracias sargento, pero necesitamos el factor sorpresa y nosotros solos ya somos muchos — habló Hugo bajando del camión y dando la orden para que bajáramos todos — Ustedes retírense hasta al pueblo como acordamos, no queremos que descubran los vehículos, esa gente estará alerta ante cualquier signo de amenaza. Nos comunicaremos por radio si en algún momento necesitamos refuerzos o para la recogida.

— Bien señor, estamos a su disposición para ayudarles en su misión — y el viejo sargento nos saludó con respeto, parecía que por aquella zona no iban mucho nuestras unidades especiales del ejército y se sentían honrados de poder trabajar con nosotros. La fama de nuestro cuerpo nos precedía y había una total admiración.

Los vehículos se dirigieron hacia el pueblo y nos quedamos los ocho en aquella verde llanura junto a los acantilados.

— Tenemos una caminata de más de media hora antes de llegar a la casa — informó Hugo viendo el mapa — Seguiremos el consejo del sargento y avanzaremos bordeando los acantilados, con la línea del mar a nuestra espalda puede que pasemos mas desapercibidos que avanzando en medio de toda esta verde y amplia llanura.

Avanzamos medio encogidos, con el arma preparada, resiguiendo los altos acantilados, el pasto verde llegaba hasta el límite del precipicio y era muy difícil de camuflarse, todo era llano y verde, pero aquello también jugaba a nuestro favor al tener una amplia visión de nuestro alrededor.

.

— Hugo, sería interesante que desapareciéramos del paisaje, estamos muy a la vista, yo puedo desilusionaros — y ante sus caras de interrogación seguí hablando para aclararles — Es un encantamiento con el cual todo vuestro cuerpo va a cambiar de color adaptándose a vuestro entorno, como los camaleones que se funden en el ambiente para convertirse en invisibles.

— ¡Qué interesante! — Murmuró Sócrates — ¿Y eso va a doler?

— Nop, solo notareis como si os rompieran un huevo en la cabeza.

— Vale Harry, fúndenos con la naturaleza — aceptó Hugo que había aprendido a confiar en todas mis ideas, por muy locas que parecieran.

Y empecé a desilusionarlos uno a uno, desapareciéndolos de la vista.

— ¡Guau!, esto es impresionante soy de color verde hierba — habló más fuerte de lo que debiera Smity entusiasmado.

Y se oyeron varios "shhh" al mismo tiempo.

— Vale, vale, me callo — murmuró — pero sigue siendo impresionante, je je, somos extraterrestres — dijo levantando la mano al aire que se convirtió en azul cielo — Esto es genial Harry.

Y sonreí por las tonterías de Smity.

— Hugo voy a marcaros a todos para que pueda localizaros rápido, pero vosotros no podréis veros, id con cuidado. Si me percato de que alguien se aleja os aviso.

— Bien, estad alerta, vamos a dejar los acantilados, avanzaremos por parejas, Harry conmigo, William con Sócrates, Brian con Charly y Troy con Smity. Vamos y en silencio. — ordenó Hugo notando como me buscaba en el aire, hasta que lo cogí de una manga para que me notara a su lado.

Habíamos llegado a la casa, era un enorme edificio rodeado por un alto muro de piedra que no nos permitía ver el interior.

— Brian, Charly quedaos frente a la puerta y avisad si alguien entra o sale de la casa — dijo Hugo — Los otros vamos a rodearla para comprobar si encontramos alguna pista de lo que ha podido suceder, el último informe de nuestros compañeros fue que estaban en posición, por lo que suponemos que llegaron a acercarse a la casa.

Empezamos a rodearla, comprobando los alrededores. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se oía a lo lejos el rugido embravecido del mar chocando contra las rocas, era un día gris, pero por suerte no llovía y pudimos verificar bien todo el terreno.

— Hugo, mira — murmuré tirándole de la manga para que se agachara. El suelo estaba removido, con la hierba arrancada y marcas de pisadas de botas.

— Es el dibujo de las suelas de nuestras botas — comentó resiguiendo con el dedo el trazado de una de las huellas que se veía con más claridad y levantando el pie para compararlo con la suela de su propia bota.

— Si, tienes razón, tienen que ser ellos— dije repasando el suelo y viendo que había más huellas y mas tierra removida bajo la hierba. — Hay signos de lucha, pero no localizo casquillos de ningún tipo de arma.

— ¿Puedes ver a los demás? — preguntó Hugo levantando la cabeza.

— Sí, William y Sócrates están a unos tres metros de nosotros, deben haber encontrado algo, los dos están agachados. Troy y Smity están un poco más lejos y siguen alejándose.

Nos acercamos a donde estaban William y Sócrates y Hugo les informó de lo que habíamos encontrado.

— Si aquí también hay huella y tierra removida, pero además pequeñas quemaduras en la hierba.

— Nosotros no encontramos quemaduras — dije pensativo revisando la hierba.

— Aquí no hay nada en donde poder esconderse, ni un puñetero árbol, solo estaban cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche, los enviaron a una misión suicida como a nosotros — comentó indignado Sócrates — pero ellos no te tenían a ti, Harry, para poder ayudarles a salirse del lio.

— Tranquilo Sócrates los encontraremos — le dije palmeando su espalda.

— Por la dirección de las huellas vinieron de ese acantilado más alejado — comentó Hugo — Se detuvieron aquí y debieron ser descubiertos, una opción podría ser que les lanzaran algún tipo de gas, esperemos que para dormirlos, y al verse descubiertos corrieron hacia donde hemos encontrado antes las huellas cayendo inconscientes.

— Pero ¿porque no hemos encontrado huellas de cuerpos arrastrados?, deberían haber dejado mucha hierba arrancada. — se preguntó William, más para sí que para nosotros.

— Tampoco hay sangre en ningún lado — añadí, esperanzado de que eso significara que no había ningún herido.

— Harry ¿sigues viendo a Smity y a Troy? — se preocupó Hugo, no quería perder a nadie.

— Sí, no están muy lejos, ahora están agachados en el suelo, igual que nosotros, voy a avisarles y vuelvo con ellos.

Corrí, cuidando de no hacer ruido, hacia Troy y Smity para avisarles de que nos reuniéramos. Había algo que no encajaba en aquel rompecabezas, todo aquello daba vueltas en mi cabeza, sabíamos seguro de que nuestros compañeros llegaron hasta aquella zona, pero no había sangre, ni tampoco rastros de que se los llevaran, tampoco había cuerpos, algo se me estaba escapando.

— Hola muchachos, me envía Hugo para que nos reunamos todos — les avisé sobresaltándoles un poco al no verme ni oírme llegar — ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

— Hola Harry, compruébalo tú mismo, tú entiendes más en análisis de rastros que nosotros — contestó Smity — la hierba tiene pequeñas quemaduras y hay huellas de zapatos.

Me agaché para ver donde me indicaban, apartando un poco la hierba — Es lo mismo que hemos encontrado nosotros, por lo que veo se dividieron en dos grupos, cuando los descubrieron, y fueron en direcciones contrarias, pero aquí hay huellas que no corresponden al dibujo de nuestras botas, puede que fueran los dos agentes del Mi5 que los acompañaban. Venid Hugo nos espera.

Y volvimos donde veía que se encontraban el resto.

—Troy y Smity, han encontrado el mismo tipo de huellas que nosotros — expliqué a Hugo — Pisadas con el dibujo de nuestras botas y otras que deben ser de los agentes del MI5, también hay hierba quemada, parece que una vez los atacaron se dividieron, pero al igual que con el rastro que hemos encontrado primero tampoco continúan, ni hay huellas de cuerpos arrastrados, como si hubieran… desaparecido… — y me quedé callado de golpe.

— ¿Harry? — Me llamó Hugo — ¿Qué sucede?

— Un segundo déjame comprobar algo — y puse mi mano sobre una de las pequeñas quemaduras analizándola y como me temía tenía leves residuos mágicos. — Magia — les dije al fin a mis compañeros.

— ¿Cómo que magia? — preguntó Troy.

— Los atacaron con magia, percibo residuos mágicos muy leves por las horas que han pasado, por eso no encontramos ni sangre, ni casquillos, ni señales de cuerpos arrastrados, seguramente los levitaron. En esta casa al menos hay un mago. — les informé viendo hacia la casa, el silencio seguía siendo el predominante del lugar.

— ¿Puedes averiguar si hay alguien en la casa?

— Hugo, si utilizo mi magia para escanear la casa, según lo poderoso que pueda ser el mago o magos que se encuentren allí, puede que me detecten. Yo aconsejaría que siguiéramos trabajando sin magia para seguir con el factor sorpresa.

— Bien, en eso tú eres el experto. Reunámonos con Brian y Charly y buscamos un buen lugar para escalar el muro y entrar en la casa. Harry guíanos hacia ellos, nosotros no los podemos ver.

Una vez les explicamos a Brian y Charly lo que habíamos encontrado, nos dirigimos hacia uno de los muros laterales, alejados de la puerta principal y tiramos un par de cuerdas que llevaban Troy y Charly en su equipo, asegurándolas para ir subiendo, cuando el primero llegó arriba, cambió de sentido una de las cuerdas para bajar y el último en subir recogió la cuerda en la que subíamos, una vez todos abajo recogimos la segunda cuerda.

Agazapados en el jardín, comprobamos que todo se veía vacio y en la casa no se detectaba ningún movimiento.

— No bajéis la guardia, si son magos sabéis que pueden aparecerse a vuestra espalda en cualquier momento — Les recordé en un susurro.

Entramos en la casa sin hacer ruido y alerta a cualquier movimiento.

— ¿Puedes percibir algo? — me preguntó Hugo en voz baja.

— Ahora no hay ningún mago cerca, pero hay mucho residuo mágico en el ambiente. Quizás sería interesante que anulara el encantamiento para que todos fuéramos visibles nuevamente y podamos protegernos las espaldas unos a otros en caso necesario.

— Si tienes razón, adelante.

Uno a uno les saqué el encantamiento desilusionador y volvimos a ser todos visibles. Nos dividimos en parejas y empezamos a buscar, por todos los recodos de aquel caserón, alguna pista para saber lo que había sucedido y encontrar a nuestros compañeros.

Esta vez yo iba con Brian, nos habían asignado revisar la planta baja mientras los otros subían a los pisos superiores. Encontramos muchos papeles con información valiosa en un despacho, que recopilamos y Brian guardó para el MI5, pero todo se veía vacio como si hubieran abandonado la casa a toda prisa por alguna razón. Entramos en la cocina, donde todavía había restos de platos con comida reciente, lo que nos confirmaba que no hacía mucho que habían dejado la casa y que, por el número de platos, al menos eran diez o doce personas.

Una puerta me llamó la atención y la abrí pensando que era una alacena, pero me sorprendí al encontrar unas escaleras que descendían.

— Brian, mira — le avisé señalándole la escalera.

— Vaya, vaya, ¿qué sorpresa escoden allá abajo? — se tensó Brian al ver la oscuridad que teníamos enfrente. — Bajemos.

Sin decir nada más, Brian encendió la pequeña luz baliza que llevábamos, para ver donde pisábamos pero sin que aquella luz pudiera alertar a nadie, y empezamos a bajar las escaleras. Eran empinadas y descendían muchos metros, al final llegamos abajo y nos encontramos frente a una sala redonda con las paredes escavadas en la roca que repartía a dos pasadizos.

— ¿Tú derecha y yo izquierda? , vamos a ganar tiempo si nos separamos — pregunté a Brian que por su mirada no estaba muy convencido de que fuera buena idea separarnos.

— De acuerdo — consintió al fin — pero ten mucho cuidado y avísame ante cualquier problema — dijo señalando su oreja donde llevábamos la radio.

— Vale, tú también ten cuidado.

Encendí mi luz baliza y nos adentramos cada uno en uno de los oscuros pasadizos. Era estrecho y a medida que avanzaba el techo cada vez era más bajo, sus paredes eran de roca viva y en algunos lugares la humedad se hacía tan densa que se convertía en pequeños charcos en el suelo. Tardé algo en encontrar una sala similar a la que dejé atrás, pero con la grata sorpresa de encontrarme a mis compañeros desaparecidos. Estaban inconscientes, de pie, con los brazos elevados sobres sus cabezas atados a la pared por unas cadenas de hierro.

— Por Dios, os he encontrado — susurré con alegría al comprobar que su pulso latía en todos ellos. — Brian los he encontrado — pero nadie me contestaba — ¿Brian?

Podía ser que la radio en aquella zona bajo tierra no tuviera cobertura. Intenté contactar con Hugo pero tampoco pude hablar con él, ni con nadie. Desaté a todos los cautivos y los fui dejando sentados en el suelo, apoyados contra la pared, no sabía porque motivo estaban inconscientes pero podía ser por un _desmaius, _notaba la magia en el ambiente. Todos estaban un poco magullados por golpes y su ropa estaba algo desgarrada, pero se les veía enteros. Una vez los tuve a todos en el suelo, concentré mi magia para lanzarles un hechizo que los despertara a todos al mismo tiempo, no era cuestión de que unos vieran como despertaba a los otros con magia.

Todos empezaron a despertar, algo confundidos, se les veía muy cansados y sus movimientos eran lentos.

— Axel — llamé al que parecía salía más rápidamente de aquel sopor — Soy Harry, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— ¿Harry?

— Si compañero, nos ha costado encontraros, Hola chicos ¿Cómo os encontráis? — saludé a los otros viendo que ya estaban más despejados.

— Harry, una verdadera alegría verte muchacho — sonrió Frank — ¿Estás solo?

— No, nos dividimos para revisar la casa, Brian está aquí abajo revisando otro pasadizo que había y Hugo con los otros están en los pisos de arriba. Sé que tenéis muchas preguntas pero lo más importante ahora es salir de aquí. ¿Creéis que podéis andar?

— Somos del SAS Harry, ¡claro que vamos a poder andar! — exclamó Justin sonriendo e instantáneamente haciendo una mueca por su labio partido, pero se levantó apoyándose en las paredes, siendo imitado por el resto.

— Claro chicos, somos del SAS, anda no quiero tardar en salir de aquí, el pasadizo es todo recto hasta una sala redonda, allí esperaremos a Brian — les dije sonriendo y me dirigí hacia los agentes del MI5, me encontré con los dos que ya conocía mas dos que no había visto — ¿Cómo se encuentran agentes?

— Parece que no tan bien como sus compañeros — contestó abrumado el agente Cooper — Pero felices de verle soldado.

— No se preocupe, nosotros seguimos un entrenamiento muy intenso para poder superar situaciones extremas, no debe avergonzarse**,** yo les ayudo.

Ayudé a levantar a los agentes, pero Cooper no se tenía en pie, parecía que tenía una pierna rota y me lo cargué en el hombro, ayudando a caminar al agente Eliot que, aunque avanzando despacio, podía valerse por sí mismo, los otros dos fueron ayudados por Justin y por Mike que, aunque tambaleantes, estaban mejor que los agentes.

— Estáis algo vapuleados ¿Qué sucedió? — le pregunté a Justin.

— Estábamos preparados ante la casa, esperando recibir la orden de ataque, cuando vimos unas luces que nos deslumbraron y corrimos para escondernos, aunque todo fue inútil y no sé como perdimos el sentido. La verdad no puedo explicar lo qué sucedió, cuando despertamos estábamos atados en el sitio que nos has encontrado y tres hombres nos interrogaron. Los que peor lo pasaron fueron los dos agentes, quizás porque eran los únicos a los que hacían gritar — dijo en un susurro para que los agentes no lo oyeran — luego llegaron los otros dos agentes y los ataron también. Hubo un momento en que perdimos un poco las esperanzas de salir de aquí.

— Nunca abandonamos a los nuestros, lo sabes Justin — le reñí.

— Claro, Harry, claro, me alegra de que nos encontrarais. Por cierto no sé si lo soñé o en realidad sucedió, pero dos de ellos hablaban en susurros y pude oír que decían tu apellido. Aunque puede que sea otro Potter. Quizás hay un Potter malo — sonrió y ya no dijo nada más.

Cuando llegamos a la sala redonda donde estaban las escaleras, dejé sentado en el suelo al agente Cooper y al agente Eliot apoyado en la pared.

— Brian fue por ese otro pasadizo — informé a Justin — debo ir a buscarlo, la radio aquí abajo no funciona. ¿Podéis subir alguno y avisar a Hugo o a quien encontréis?

— Claro Harry — y Justin que era el que estaba a cargo del grupo se giró para ver cuál de sus hombres estaba más entero — Mike, Axel, subid vosotros y encontrad a Hugo, a William, a Troy o alguno de los benjamines para avisarles que estamos aquí abajo.

— La casa está vacía ahora, pero vigilad. — les recomendé.

Me adentré por aquel pasadizo que era igual al que ya había recorrido. No se oía ningún ruido y tampoco divisaba la luz baliza de Brian y seguí avanzando a pasos muy rápidos, casi corriendo. Aquel pasadizo era interminable y estaba nervioso por Brian y por alejarme tanto de la sala donde había dejado a mis compañeros, esperaba que hubieran avisado a Hugo y él se encargara de ellos. Y entonces me quise dar un golpe en la cabeza, no se me había ocurrido llamar telepáticamente a William para avisar.

—"William, me escuchas" — le llamé sin dejar de correr por aquel pasadizo que cada vez era más estrecho —"William"

—"Sí Harry, alto y claro"

— "He encontrado a los chicos, Axel y Mike os buscaban para avisar, ¿os han encontrado?".

— "Si tranquilo Harry, nos encontraron y estamos en esta sala redonda donde los dejaste. ¿Has encontrado tú a Brian?"

—"No, este pasadizo parece interminable y todavía no lo alcanzo, es una pena que solo pueda comunicarme contigo, sino ya le habría avisado."

— "Hugo me dice que vamos a llamar a los camiones para que pasen a recogernos y que mantengas comunicación conmigo para informar, sabes que yo no puedo llamarte a ti."

—"Sí, no hay problema, sigo avanzando."

Aquello ya me estaba fastidiando, seguía corriendo por el interminable pasadizo sin ver un final, ni encontrar a Brian.

—"¿William?"

—"Sí Harry, ¿Has encontrado a Brian?"

—No, esto es exasperante, este pasadizo es todo recto, no hay intersecciones y voy a todo correr, es imposible que no lo haya alcanzado ya, no lo comprendo".

— "Harry aquí los vehículos ya han llegado y estamos cargando a todos."

—"Iros de aquí, no podemos arriesgarnos a que lleguen los dueños de la casa y os embosquen, algunos están bastante heridos y no podrían defenderse. Cuando encuentre a Brian yo me desaparezco con él y te aviso donde estamos"

—"Hugo, me dice que esto es inadmisible, no os dejamos atrás, que te pongas lubricante en las piernas y corras un poco más deprisa para encontrarlo"

— "William, esto me está oliendo muy mal, hace rato que corro y esto no tiene fin, iros ya, vinimos a rescatar a doce personas ahora solo dejáis atrás a dos, y yo sé cómo salirme de los apuros. Encontraré a Brian."

— "Suerte que no puedes oír lo que me está diciendo Hugo, pero cuando te atrape dice que va a descuartizarte sólo por pensar que vuestras vidas no valen tanto como las otras y tiene razón todos valemos igual aquí."

—"No te enfades Willy, pero es necesario que os larguéis de aquí, creo que estoy atrapado en alguna trampa mágica. Dame dos segundos para comprobar algo y te vuelvo a contactar"

— "Bien"

Me detuve un momento para tomar aliento y marqué una de las paredes con una tiza que llevábamos siempre encima y empecé a avanzar dejando la marca atrás, no tardé ni dos minutos en pasar por delante de la marca de tiza nuevamente, probé en sentido contrario, dejando la marca de tiza tras mi espalda y volvió a aparecer la marca al poco, confirmando lo que me temía desde hacía un rato.

— "William, iros ya, estoy atrapado en una especie de trampa mágica, por mucho que avance estoy siempre en el mismo lugar, he marcado la pared y esa marca aparece tanto avance para un lado como para el otro, debo tener unos cinco metros de recorrido antes de volver al mismo lugar."

— "Venimos a buscarte Harry" — dijo William seguro.

—"No creo que podáis llegar hasta mi, voy a pensar en una solución. Antes de marcharos intentad llamar a Brian, por si él no está atrapado y puede salir del pasadizo, pero no entréis en él"

—"No cierres la conexión, para que pueda hablarte cuando sepa algo"

— "Me cansa demasiado tenerla mucho rato, yo te llamo para que me digas"

Y cerré la conexión, me senté en el suelo y empecé a repasar todo lo que sabía acerca de este tipo de trampa, podía ser de tiempo o de espacio. Podía estarse repitiendo lo mismo en un bucle temporal o podía estar confinado en un espacio, devolviéndome al mismo lugar una y otra vez. Estaba cansado de tanto correr y preocupado por Brian.

—"William, dame buenas noticias" — pedí algo desesperado.

— "Tenias razón, Brian ha sabido salir del pasadizo siguiendo nuestras voces, también te hemos llamado a ti, ¿nos has oído?"

—No, pero me alegra que Brian esté bien. Ahora si ya no hay escusa para que os vayáis, pero hacedme un favor, dile a Smity que contacte lo más rápido que pueda con Hermione y que le diga que estoy atrapado en un bucle de tiempo o de espacio, ella sabrá de lo que hablo y le dais las coordenadas de este lugar. Dile también que Hermione avise a la ministra de magia para que la ponga en contacto con dos aurores con los que ya he trabajado, muy competentes."

— "Vale, Hugo no está muy contento de dejarte aquí, ni yo tampoco, pero supongo que ir a buscar ayuda del tipo que necesitas es lo mejor, cuídate mucho y no hagas tonterías innecesarias"

— "Gracias Willy, me cuido, y no te apures estoy encerrado no puedo hacer tonterías" — me reí para mí mismo.

Sabiendo que mi compañero estaba a salvo, intenté desaparecerme del lugar sin conseguirlo y lancé hechizos de todo tipo, donde imaginaba estaban los vórtices de aquel lugar que me tenía atrapado, sin que ninguno surgiera efecto. Me volví a sentar en el suelo para descansar un poco mientras mi cabeza buscaba una solución y esperando que la ayuda que había solicitado no tardara mucho.


	11. Chapter 11

Un saludo pacientes lectores y lectoras, como hace mucho que no he podido actualizar, os dejo un súper capítulo para compensaros.

He leído y agradezco todos vuestros comentarios, son mi motor para continuar y llenan mi corazón.

Os dejo ya con el nuevo capítulo. Buena lectura.

CAPÍTULO 11 – EN EL MUNDO MÁGICO

Empezaba a estar desesperado, paseando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, la verdad es que enjaulado sí que estaba. Hacía más de media hora que estaba atrapado en aquella especie de caja mágica, había probado cuanto hechizo conocía y hasta me había lanzado, cual jugador de rugbi, contra aquella pared invisible que me separaba de la libertad, provocando que mi hombro se desencajara dolorosamente y debiera colocarla nuevamente en su lugar, pero nada daba resultado y seguía atrapado. A estas horas los chicos ya debían haber contactado con Hermione y esta con los aurores, esperaba que no tardaran mucho en venir o temía que el final de la historia no iba a gustarme mucho. Detuve mi nervioso paseo al oír voces acercándose y me concentré para poder entender lo que decían.

—"… Es imposible, no sé cómo pudieron escapar de aquí, la única manera de abrir aquellas cadenas era con magia y no había ningún mago entre ellos, lo comprobé personalmente, todos eran unos asquerosos muggles." — Entendí que decía una de las voces.

— "Pues algo ha sucedido porque ya no están, se han escapado y no hay nadie en toda la casa." — contestó otra voz.

— "Te dije que el maldito de Potter estaba incluido en esta operación, que debíamos ir con cuidado, lo más acertado hubiera sido desaparecer hasta que el peligro pasase y no me hiciste caso."— Gritó enfurecido la primera voz y me extrañé que supieran que yo andaba en aquella misión.

— "Sí, pero también me dijiste que te informaron que lo enviaban a otro lugar y que no íbamos a encontrarnos con él. Le damos mucho dinero a aquel muggle para que nos limpie el camino y nadie nos moleste." — y ahí tenia la solución al enigma, me dije, había un soplón en el MI5.

— "Revisemos las trampas mágicas que tenemos repartidas por la casa, si ha entrado un mago aquí, es imposible que haya podido escapar a una de ellas, ni Potter es capaz de salirse de esas trampas sin ayuda exterior y en el ejercito muggle no hay otro mago para ayudarle." — Y para mi vergüenza, debía darles la razón, ni yo podía salirme de esa maldita caja, y seguí atento a la conversación.

— "Encontrarnos con él sería encontrar el premio gordo, podríamos ganar mucho dinero si lo vendiéramos a aquella gente." — ¿Venderme?, me pregunté angustiado.

— "Sabes los rumores que corren, dicen que es muy poderoso, mató a tú ya sabes quién." — Bueno al menos me respetaban, algo es algo.

— "Hace mucho que no está en el mundo mágico, puede que haya perdido facultades, aunque no quiero jugármela deberemos dejarlo inconsciente de inmediato cuando lo encontremos." — En menudo lio me encontraba iban a desmayarme solo de verme y yo atrapado, sin poder salir de este maldito lugar.

— "Anda vamos a comprobar las trampas, empezamos por el piso de arriba y vamos bajando, antes de hacer ninguna hipótesis debemos encontrarlo. Si pudieron escapar no creo que quedara atrapado aquí abajo." — Eso, eso mejor que empiecen por arribar, mientras espero que lleguen los refuerzos rápido.

Oí como las voces se alejaban, ahora si estaba en problemas, si esa gente me encontraba… me iban a vender como a un ternero, ¿Quién era aquella gente que quería comprarme? ¿Y para qué? Me convertí en mi animago para poder ocultarme mejor y esconder mi identidad si me encontraban. Suerte que empezaron a revisar las trampas que tenían en los pisos superiores y así me daban margen para intentar salir de allí bajo mi forma de mi halcón, algo con lo que no había pensando antes.

Me costó el doloroso sacrificio de varias de mis plumas arrancadas por la fuerte magia que no quería dejarme pasar, pero al final, después de varios intentos lanzándome volando de cabeza y con diferentes ángulos contra aquella fuerza que me retenía, encontré un pequeño punto de flaqueó que me permitió pasar, y pude salir volando de aquel sótano hacia la planta baja y directo a una ventana que estaba entreabierta.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de mi pico cuando me encontré libre volando por aquel maravilloso cielo. Debía esperar a los aurores para ayudarles a detener a aquellos magos y averiguar quién era el soplón.

No tardé mucho en oír ruido de apariciones en el lateral de la casa y me dirigí hacia allí volando. Me encontré con un numeroso e inesperado grupo de rescate, con Hermione, los dos aurores que ya conocía, mis compañeros del SAS al completo, Ron, su novia Sandy, Remus, Tonks y dos hombres más que iban vestidos de aurores y no conocía. Me transformé a sus espaldas y me acerqué sigilosamente.

— ¡Vaya con lo lentos que sois! La verdad es que ya me rescaté yo solo — prorrumpí asustándolos.

— ¡Harry! — exclamó Hermione lanzándose a mis brazos.

— El mismo en carne y hueso — bromeé.

— Sí, si la carne se ve perfectamente — se rió Smity.

Le miré sin comprender y me señaló haciéndome bajar la cabeza hacia mí mismo y pude ver que mi ropa casi había desaparecido y tan solo llevaba media camisa, un trozo de pantalón y, por suerte, mi ropa interior entera. Al pasar la barrera mágica, aquellas plumas que perdí debían pertenecer a mi ropa y solo tenía algún que otro rasguño sin importancia. Algo avergonzado moví mi mano para restaurarla, bajo la risa de la mayoría y los ojos curiosos de la auror Krystel, a la que sonreí haciéndola sonrojar por ser descubierta en fragante delito de observación del cuerpo humano masculino.

— ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado para quedar en estas condiciones y como te has salido del lugar donde decías que no podías salir? — preguntó Hugo intrigado.

Una pícara sonrisa salió de mis labios y vi como Hugo bufaba desesperado por mi comportamiento.

— Ahora no hay tiempo para mis aventuras — no quería que los desconocidos supieran que era animago y me puse serio para continuar hablando —. Los magos han vuelto, son tres y están revisando la casa. Tienen varias trampas, como la que me atrapó, repartidas por todo el edificio. Sabían que yo podía estar involucrado en el rescate de los rehenes que tenían retenidos y me están buscando, creyendo, acertadamente, que me tropecé con una de ellas y por lo que entendí tienen un soplón en el MI5 que les avisó de la llegada de nuestros compañeros. No he podido averiguar nada más y os esperaba para detenerles.

Dejamos fuera de la casa a Hermione bajo el cuidado de Remus y, el resto, entramos para detener a los magos. Nos repartimos en grupos de dos, Hugo iba con Sandy, Brian con uno de los aurores que no conocía, Troy con el otro, William con el auror Landon Cohen, Smity con la auror Krystel Bey, Charly con Tonks y Sócrates con Ron y yo, como alma libre, los protegía a todos, sobre todo a Tonks que estaba embarazada y no quería perder a mi ahijado por una tontería.

En una corta, pero intensa, batalla de hechizos cruzados con los propietarios de la casa, donde cada mago defendía a su compañero muggle y este al mago de las trampas, pronto pudimos acorralarlos. Los aurores eran buenos en su trabajo y con mi apoyo no pudieron más que rendirse bajo nuestra superioridad numérica y mágica.

— ¡Maldita seas Potter! — renegó uno de los magos caídos. Sabía que eras tú el que sacó a los muggles de nuestro sótano. Encontramos una de nuestras trampas rotas, ¿Cómo te saliste de ahí?, nadie puede salirse sin ayuda.

— Eso es un secreto amigo, pero yo quiero saber quién es el soplón del MI5.

— Cómo si te lo fuera a decir — dijo riéndose.

Reuní a los aurores en uno de los lados y les pedí si podía aplicar legeremancia con los detenidos antes de que se los llevaran, necesitaba el nombre del soplón para poder acabar con aquella operación. Landon, que era el que estaba al mando no vio ningún inconveniente siempre que compartiera el resto de información con ellos y se pudieran llevar a los detenidos, ya que eran magos.

Fue fácil entrar en aquellas mentes y saqué mucha información sobre los escabrosos asuntos en los que estaban involucrados. Conseguí no solo el nombre del soplón sino también quienes eran las personas a las que querían venderme si me hubieran atrapado.

Ya nos íbamos, recogimos a Hermione y Remus, que estuvieron aliviados al ver que todo había terminado bien y sin heridos.

— Gracias Landon por acudir a mi llamada, hubo un momento en que de verdad creí que no saldría de allí y que me atraparían. Os debo una.

— No fue nada, al fin y al cabo ya habías salido tú solo del problema, somos nosotros los que te agradecemos nos entregues a los detenidos, hacía tiempo que los buscábamos. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros en cualquier momento, es una lástima que no seas un auror, contigo todo sería mucho más fácil para nosotros — Se giró hacia mis compañeros del SAS para despedirse — Ha sido un honor trabajar con vosotros, sois buenos y tenéis agallas, no todos los muggles se enfrentan de cara a un mago sin temerle, entiendo mejor porque Harry se queda con vosotros.

Los aurores se desaparecieron con sus tres detenidos y entre Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Sandy y yo mismo trasladamos a mis compañeros. Les había dado las coordenadas para que apareciéramos en mi lugar secreto cerca de la base y allí nos despedimos.

— Ron, Sandy, ha sido nuestra primera misión juntos, ha sido divertido, seréis unos muy buenos aurores, tenéis instinto. — Les dije abrazando a Ron y dando dos besos a Sandy. Todavía les quedaba terminar el último año en la academia, pero se habían unido a los aurores avisados por Hermione y Landon les permitió venir como práctica.

— Tengo ganas ya de salir de la academia y empezar con misiones reales como la de hoy, si ha sido divertido, pero tú ten cuidado ¿vale? — sonrió Ron

Me despedí de Remus, Tonks y por último de Hermione, que se despedía de Smity con un fogoso beso, subimos al vehículo que tenía escondido y después de que desapareciera mi familia partimos hacia el cuartel.

Por el camino mis compañeros me informaron que los rescatados se encontraban bien y que los agentes habían sido devueltos a Londres sin mucha información de lo ocurrido, con la cantidad de gente rescatada nadie se percató de que faltaba uno a la vuelta. Aunque me avisaron que el capitán no estaba muy contento por haberme quedado solo de nuevo.

Al llegar, el capitán y el comandante, ya nos esperaban en la sala de estrategias para un detallado informe oral, ya que el asunto de una detención de magos no se podía transcribirse en ningún papel, y se eternizó con preguntas y más preguntas. Les di el nombre de la manzana podrida del MI5, que no era otro que Robertson. Ahora comprendía aquella conversación que había oído entre Robertson y Dreiser en aquel despacho del MI5, seguramente éste último había averiguado algo y estaban coaccionándolo para que no hablara, ese hombre estaba desquiciado de los nervios y les conté a todos sobre mis dudas.

— Soldado Potter, quédese — pidió el comandante una vez terminada la reunión.

Me quedé firme ante mi comandante, esperando una nueva bronca, pero esta no llegó.

— Descanse soldado. — Me señaló uno de los sillones —. Siéntate Harry, no voy a caer en el mismo error dos veces, solamente quiero comprobar que en verdad estás bien, aunque estuviste en contacto con terroristas magos ¿tienes alguna información que añadir que no hayas mencionado antes? tienes tendencia a esconder datos que tú crees no son relevantes, como problemas que solo atañen a tu persona, empiezo a conocerte y creo que quizás estés olvidando darme algún detalle de esta última misión. Una vez te dije que ahora eras parte de mi familia y que iba a protegerte, pero para ello debes confiar en mí.

Me quedé un poco asombrado de la perspicacia de mi "suegro" y sonreí.

— De acuerdo señor. Quizás se me olvidó mencionar que esos magos tenían intención de venderme si me encontraban.

— ¿Venderte? ¿A quién? ¿Y con qué fines? — preguntó el comandante preocupado por aquella información.

— Cuando les leí la mente para sacar el nombre del soplón, pude ver que querían venderme a una sociedad, La Hermética orden del Alba Dorada Mágica. Sé que el nombre se las trae — dije al ver su expresión — Es una rama mágica de una sociedad que existió hace mucho tiempo. Estoy investigándolos con la colaboración de la Ministra Bones y un grupo reducido de aurores de su total confianza. Recibí una "invitación" para reunirme con ellos este fin de semana pasado y tras avisar a la ministra acudí acompañado de dos aurores camuflados. — y le expliqué al comandante como se desarrolló la reunión.

— ¿Puede saberse porque no estaba informado de ello? — me preguntó algo enojado el comandante.

— Lo siento señor, no quería que se preocupara.

— Harry — suspiró — Como te hago entender que me preocupas más cuando no tengo información. No quiero que os suceda nada ni a ti ni a mi hija.

— No estoy trabajando solo, señor, los aurores que me acompañaron a la reunión están muy cualificados.

— No lo pongo en duda, pero me gustaría estar informado para poderte ayudar. Quizás podrías montar una reunión con Amelia, para que podamos hablar los tres sobre este asunto, por lo que dices creo que se está complicando.

— La verdad es que lo de hoy no me lo esperaba. He de hablar con la ministra esta noche, le comentaré lo de la reunión.

Cuando salí del despacho, Charly, Sócrates y Smity me esperaban fuera en el patio.

— ¿Cómo fue compañero? ¿Un nuevo día B? — No pudo aguantar la curiosidad Smity.

— No, solo quería comprobar que estaba bien. Se ha vuelto un poco protector conmigo, pero no hubo regañina esta vez.

— Uff, menos mal — dijo Sócrates aliviado.

— ¿Dónde están los otros? — pregunté.

— Han empezado un operativo para poder atrapar al soplón. Al no tener pruebas que lo delaten, le van a tender una trampa para desenmascararlo — explicó Charly.

— El capitán nos ha dicho que prefiere que nosotros nos mantengamos al margen esta vez, según él, es muy delicado jugar con un espía — añadió Sócrates.

— Bien, ellos se pierden nuestra inestimable ayuda. — Me reí — ¿Tenemos la tarde libre?

— Si, esa es la idea — dijo Charly — ¿Vamos a la cantina a por unas cervezas muy merecidas?

— Si, vamos — se apuntó Smity — y de paso comemos algo, tengo un hambre que muero.

— Por mi vale, me merezco esa cerveza, aunque — y bajé la voz para que solo ellos me oyeran — pero deberé marcharme antes de las siete, tengo reunión con la ministra de magia, debo pasar un informe de lo sucedido.

Pasamos una agradable tarde charlando tranquilamente, frente a unas cervezas sin alcohol. Cuando faltaba poco para las siete me despedí de todos y, luego de pasar por el control de la entrada, para avisar que salía de la base con autorización del comandante, me desaparecí para aparecer frente al ministerio.

— Hola Harry, siéntate muchacho, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. — Me saludó Amelia cuando llegué a su despacho.

— Muy grave debe ser el asunto si no me merezco ni un abrazo de bienvenida — le sonreí.

— ¡Ay Harry! — suspiró acariciando mi mejilla —. Es grave y me preocupa, toma asiento, luego vendrán Landon y Krystel con nueva informacion.

— Dime soy todo oídos — Me senté preocupado por el tono serio de Amelia.

— Hemos averiguado que han puesto precio a tu cabeza, es una cantidad muy elevada que va a mover a mucha gente, por suerte, te quieren vivo sino no van a pagar.

— ¿Sabéis quien y el motivo?

— Creemos que la sociedad del Alba Dorada está detrás de todo. No sabemos la razón, o quieren eliminarte ellos mismos o transformarte en su líder — me informó Amelia con voz angustiada.

— Ninguna de las dos opciones me agrada mucho — murmuré — Coincide con la información que he conseguido y venia a contarte — y le explique las aventuras con los magos y lo que vi cuando leí sus mentes.

— Siento mucho que tu vida siga siendo complicada por culpa de magos sin escrúpulos.

— No te preocupes, me saldré de esta. El comandante me ha comentado esta tarde si podría tener una reunión contigo, le puse al tanto de toda la información y está preocupado por su hija.

— Y por ti también, supongo — comentó Amelia sonriendo.

— Supongo que sí — le contesté. — Es un buen hombre y se ha ganado mi respeto.

— Creo que tú también te has ganado el suyo, solo hay que hablar con él durante cinco minutos para que en la conversación salgan más de dos elogios hacia tu persona. — Se rió Amelia — ¿Puedes llamarlo o irlo a recoger?

— Puedo probar si ya ha llegado a su casa. — Y llamé a Katherin por el móvil.

— Hola princesa, ¿ha llegado tu padre a casa?

— Hola Harry, si precisamente acaba de llegar ¿te has metido en algún lio? — me preguntó preocupada.

— No preciosa, me pidió una reunión con la Ministra de magia y ahora estoy con ella, pásamelo y un besito para ti.

— Dime Harry — sonó la fuerte voz de mi "suegro" al otro lado de la línea.

— Señor, en este momento estoy reunido con la señora Ministra, si quiere le paso a recoger para la reunión que me comentó, tenemos nuevas noticias y no son muy agradables.

— Te espero fuera al lado del garaje, en dos minutos — me contestó.

— Bien señor.

Recogí al comandante en su casa y volví con él al ministerio y lo guié hasta el despacho de Amelia, suerte que a esa hora ya no había mucha gente en los pasillos.

— Bienvenido Richard — saludó la ministra al comandante. — Sentémonos y podremos hablar tranquilamente.

Nos sentamos en los sofás que tenia a un lado del despacho y Amelia hizo aparecer un juego de té que nos sirvió amablemente.

— Harry me ha informado que estás al corriente de todo lo que está sucediendo estos últimos días en nuestro mundo.

— Sí, creo que me lo ha contado todo — y me miró para confirmarlo.

— Si señor, esta vez no me olvidé de nada. — le sonreí.

— Las cosas se han complicado un poco — continuó Amelia —. Esa sociedad ha difundido entre los bajos fondos que va a entregar una enorme recompensa para él que consiga entregarles a Harry con vida. La cantidad que se ofrece es muy elevada y hay mucha gente sin escrúpulos. Quizás sería mejor que…

— No voy a esconderme como un cobarde — les avisé antes de que lo propusieran.

— Sé que no eres un cobarde Harry, pero a veces una retirada estratégica es mejor que un avance destinado al fracaso. — Comentó el comandante.

— Lo siento señor, no voy a retirarme, no hay nadie en el mundo mágico capaz de vencerme y los voy a enfrentar de cara.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer si no te atacan de frente sino que atacan a alguien que estimes?

Esa pregunta de Amelia me dejó sin voz, aunque no me dio tiempo a contestar que unos golpes en la puerta anunciaban una visita.

— Deben ser Landon y Krystel — anunció Amelia, dejándolos entrar.

Después de saludar a todos y presentarles al comandante, se sentaron para informar de las últimas novedades en la investigación.

— Señora Ministra, hemos encontrado reunidos a cinco magos, en un local del callejón Knockturn, en posesión de un informe completo sobre la vida del señor Potter, con un mapa donde se señalan los puntos donde se le puede encontrar frecuentemente y una lista de sus amigos. Los hemos detenido por posesión de información confidencial, pero no podremos retenerlos por mucho tiempo si no conseguimos sacarles algo más y hasta mañana por la mañana no recibiremos la autorización del uso de veritaserum del departamento de justicia.

— Tenéis alguna copia aquí de esa información — les pregunté horrorizado ante la envergadura de lo que aquello podía significar.

— Si señor Potter, tenemos una copia para usted y otra para la señora ministra — dijo Landon que al ser una reunión me trataban de forma formal.

Nos pasaron los informes donde, como había explicado, estaba un mapa señalando la situación del cuartel y diferentes lugares a los que solía ir, como restaurantes, tiendas, pero lo que más me asustó fue ver marcada la situación de la casa del comandante y lo que ello implicaba. La mansión Black al estar bajo tantos hechizos de protección no había sido descubierta. En otro pergamino había una lista de todos mis seres queridos, incluida Katherin. Un silencio angustioso llenaba aquel despacho, nadie se atrevía a decir palabra esperando mi reacción.

— Bien, he de admitir que estoy algo… sobrepasado. Se han movido muy rápido y eso denota mucho interés, lo que me preocupa aun más. Lo primero será proteger a todos las personas que se enumeran en esta lista, todavía tengo la barrera que protegió la base del ejército durante el asedio de Voldemort para que no pueda ser franqueable por ningún mago, por lo que está protegida, solo tendré que reforzarla, también protegeré su casa — le dije al comandante — pero creo que lo mejor sería que su mujer y su hija se trasladaran a la mía, que es sin duda el lugar más seguro debido a sus fuertes protecciones.

Me quedé callado y pensativo mientras la ministra hablaba con los aurores.

— Landon, ¿sería posible que pudiera tener acceso a los detenidos?

El auror miró a la Ministra que movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Bajamos a la planta donde tenían las dependencias los aurores y nos dirigimos a las celdas de detención provisional.

El comandante se quedó un poco alejado con la Ministra, pero con un hechizo de Amelia podían escuchar lo que sucedía en el pasillo de las celdas.

Los presos estaban situados en cinco celdas correlativas. No tenían puerta, un campo de fuerza les prohibía la salida y se podía ver y hablar al detenido sin entrar a la celda. Los aurores acercaron unas sillas y nos sentamos llamando la atención de los presos.

— Buenas noches caballeros — les saludé — Me han informado que deseaban verme.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya, si es el mismísimo Potter en persona. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Es un honor que hayas perdido algo de tu estimado tiempo, que siempre desperdicias con los muggles, para venir a visitarnos.

— Nott — reconocí al antiguo Slytherin que iba muchas veces con el grupo de Malfoy en Hogwarts, no llevaba la marca y no se pudo comprobar que era mortifago y quedó libre, pero perdió la fortuna de su familia al ser su padre uno de los mortifagos apresados en la batalla. — No puedo decir que es un placer volverte a ver. Estás muy desmejorado. ¿No te trata bien la vida?

Varias palabras obscenas y mal sonantes salieron de aquella celda.

— Ese vocabulario Nott, te recordaba más educado. ¿Quieres presentarme a tus amigos?

— Evidentemente no son mis amigos, estos estúpidos aurores se confundieron y me trajeron aquí sin ninguna causa, no tengo nada que ver con ellos.

— Claro y yo te creo.

No tuve más paciencia y con un hechizo le inmovilicé la cabeza para poder entrar en su mente y descubrir la información que deseaba. Tardé un poco en encontrar el recuerdo que necesitaba, ya que intentaba esconderlo, pero ahí estaba, uno de los miembros de la sociedad del Alba Dorada, hablando con Nott sobre encontrarme y llevarme a un punto preparado especialmente para acogerme y contener mi magia, pero recordándole que me querían vivo y no debían dañarme mucho, aunque los sentimientos de Nott en aquella conversación no eran de entregarme sin un rasguño.

Al salir de su cabeza sonreí abiertamente.

— Te tengo Nott — exclamé contento — ¿tienes un pensadero Landon? Tengo un recuerdo muy interesante que ofrecerte.

Revisé la mente de los otros, pero solo Nott tuvo contacto con la sociedad, los otros eran gentuza de la peor calaña contratada por él.

La Ministra firmó una autorización especial para utilizar el veritaserum y dejamos a Landon y Krystel trabajando con los presos, sacándoles declaraciones firmadas bajo veritaserum y creando el informe que iba a poder cursar una orden de detención al primero de los doce miembros, que conocíamos, de la dichosa sociedad.

Amelia, el comandante y yo mismo nos dirigimos nuevamente al despacho.

— Amelia me gustaría participar en la detención de ese tipo mañana— le pedí — Domino la legeremancia y puedo acceder a su mente en el mismo lugar de la detención y conseguir más información para que podamos movernos rápidamente.

Amelia dudaba y miró a mi comandante.

— Confío en él y si dice que es importante que acuda con vuestros efectivos a esa detención debe tener sus razones — comentó el comandante — Pero Harry ni una sola tontería y trabajarás con los aurores, no en solitario. Voy a darte quince días de vacaciones para que puedas solucionar este asunto sin tener que aparecerte por el cuartel, avisaré al capitán para que lo explique a tu patrulla y quedaran a tu disposición por si los necesitas.

— Gracias señor. — le agradecí sinceramente.

— Entonces debo nombrarte auror para que tengas todos los poderes y no puedan impugnar la detención. Pero eso te traerá obligaciones para con nosotros y podrían llamarte para misiones.

Me quedé pensando en una solución.

— ¿Puedes crear un cargo que sea por ejemplo auror asesor? Con ello tendría el poder de un auror pero no sería necesario que participara en misiones de campo. Al fin y al cabo es lo que llevo haciendo, se puede añadir a mi expediente la información dada y la ayuda para la captura de los tres magos de esta mañana.

— Es una buena idea y el jefe de aurores no creo que ponga ningún problema para autorizarlo, siendo Kingsley tu amigo. Pero ten en cuenta que a partir de ese momento podremos llamarte, hay un amplio sector mágico que me presiona para que te pida que vuelvas para sentirse más seguros contigo defendiéndolos y con ese cargo lo podrían exigir.

— Nunca me he negado a ayudar a nadie, pero tanto tú como Kingsley sabéis de mis obligaciones, que no van a cambiar en un futuro. No quiero que nadie se haga ilusiones, elegí quedarme en el ejército y no lo voy a abandonar, es mi decisión y deben respetarla, pero si me necesitáis siempre estaré a vuestra disposición — y de reojo vi una sonrisa de orgullo en mi comandante.

— Dejaré bien claro que un auror asesor, asesora y aporta información y no tiene obligaciones de campo, pero sí que puede, si es necesario, interrogar y detener. — aclaró Amelia sonriéndome.

— Perfecto. — le agradecí. Sabía que recibía muchas presiones por mi culpa. La sociedad mágica no entendía como un mago prefería trabajar con los muggles y menos si éste mago se llamaba Harry Potter.

— Entonces mañana a las ocho de la mañana acércate al departamento de aurores y pide por Kingsley, yo ya habré hablado con él. Me sentiré mejor si sé que estás entre aurores y no solo hasta que se solucione el problema.

Nos despedimos y desaparecimos para aparecer en la casa del comandante.

— Entra Harry, quédate a cenar y podremos hablar tranquilamente, yo llamaré al soldado de guardia para avisar que estás conmigo y no tengas problemas por el toque de queda. — me pidió el comandante.

En la cena explicamos a Katherin y a su madre, en versión muy light, lo que estaba sucediendo y les aconsejé que hicieran las maletas y que fueran a pasar unos días de vacaciones a mi casa, que estaba muy bien protegida y aunque a Jenny no le gustó la idea de dejar su propia casa, entendió que la vida de Katherin estaba en peligro y aceptó.

Después de la cena llamé a Remus para explicarle lo que sucedía y le aconsejé que fueran con Tonks a mi casa para que estuvieran protegidos y aceptó enseguida pensando en el embarazo de Tonks. Le pedí que avisara a todos los Weasleys para que vigilaran sus espaldas y que traería a la casa a Katherin y su madre durante un tiempo. También llamé a Hermione y a Ron explicándoles lo mismo, le pedí a Hermione que fuera a dormir a la casa para que durante la noche estuviera protegida y que vigilara mucho durante el día, aconsejándola que no estuviera sola en ningún momento y a Ron que vigilara sus espaldas y las de Sandy, ya que ellos dormían en la academia de aurores y no podían abandonarla.

Una vez todos avisados puse una potente barrera en la casa del comandante para protegerla de intrusos indeseados y después de esperar que acabaran las maletas trasladé a la familia Jefferson a la Mansión Black.

— Esta noche debo volver a la base — le dije a Katherin — Pero a partir de mañana estaré aquí contigo cada noche, no te preocupes por nada, sabes que no pueden conmigo. — Le cogí cariñosamente de las mejillas para que me mirara a los ojos — Katherin si por una casualidad, muy remota, no volviera alguna noche sin avisarte, no quiero que te angusties, avisa a Remus y él sabrá moverse para averiguar lo qué ha sucedido. No me quieren muerto y si me cogen puede que tarde unos días en poder escapar, pero ten por seguro que volveré ¿vale? — el corazón se me rompía de ver las lágrimas silenciosas de mi princesa descender de sus preciosos ojos.

— Más te vale que vuelvas o voy a levantar el mundo mágico para encontrarte.

— ¡Esa es mi princesa! Dales fuerte de mi parte si eso sucede. Toma — le entregué un papel — este es el numero del señor White, mi asesor financiero, él te explicará como tengo dispuesto todo el tema económico.

— Harry, ¿te estás despidiendo? — dijo muy enfadada.

— No princesa, soy precavido — La acerqué a mi cuerpo, abrazándola, sintiendo su calor irradiarme cada una de mis células y le di un beso donde expresaba todos mis sentimientos.

Después de hablar con Remus, que ya había llegado a la casa, y despedirme de los Weasley, me llevé nuevamente hacia la base al comandante y lo dejé en su casa, le entregué un trasladador con el que podría ir de su casa a la mía libremente y añadí unas gotas de su sangre para que nadie más pudiera utilizarlo, luego yo pasé por la puerta para el control de entrada y me fui al barracón a dormir unas horas.

Por la mañana tras hablar con mis tres compañeros explicándoles el asunto, nos dirigimos a desayunar y luego tuve una reunión con el capitán. A las siete y media ya estaba frente el ministerio.

— Buenos días — saludé a un joven auror que estaba en la entrada — Necesito ver al jefe de aurores Shaklebolt.

— ¡Oh! , Sr. Potter, buenos días, entonces los rumores son ciertos. Es un gran honor conocerlo personalmente, yo lo admiro, me hice auror para ser como usted.

— ¿El jefe de aurores? — le volví a pedir sonriendo al ver que había quedado embobado.

— Si claro, claro, sígame le está esperando. Todo el mundo habla de su llegada esta mañana y yo tengo el honor de acompañarle, si verdaderamente es un honor, sígame por favor.

Por el camino muchos aurores se levantaron de sus mesas para darme la mano y saludarme y me sentí alagado por aquel recibimiento tan caluroso. Kingsley ya estaba en la puerta de su despacho esperándome, no era de extrañar que supiera de mí llegada con la algarabía que estaban montando sus aurores. Landon y Krystel estaban a su lado y me saludaron con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

— Bienvenido al cuerpo de aurores Harry, veo que has sido bien recibido. — me saludó Kingsley dándome la mano.

— Gracias kingsley. Estoy agradecido de esta calurosa bienvenida — Les dije a todos.

Entramos a su despacho y me señaló una de las butacas para que me sentara.

— Tuve una larga conversación ayer con la Ministra y me alegra, que por fin, vuelvas con nosotros. Ya sé, ya sé — dijo al ver que iba a contradecirle. — Eres un auror asesor y no vas a dejar el ejercito muggle. Caray Harry como si nosotros no te pudiéramos ofrecer la misma vida de aventuras que tienes con ellos. Porque te conozco mocoso y sé que es la adrenalina la que te hace vivir.

— Kingsley, no empecemos…, tomé mi decisión y deseo que se me respete — y sonreí pícaramente antes de añadir — Además vosotros no tenéis aviones y me encanta pilotar aviones.

— Bien — suspiró — debía intentarlo, al menos podremos tenerte por aquí de tanto en tanto ya que perteneces a nuestro departamento desde ayer, señor auror asesor.

— Que espero por tú bien, sea de tanto en tanto o no me dejareis vivir.

— Por cierto al ser un nuevo cargo que se ha inventado alguien… — dijo sonriendo — Decidimos con la Ministra que serias el asesor del jefe de aurores y, si fuera necesario, tienes poderes para mandar a todo auror que esté bajo mi mando. Una vez aclarado vayamos al asunto, tenemos ya la orden de detención de Charlus Yaxley, es miembro de una de las antiguas familias que se consideraban intocables antes de la caída de Voldemort y sobrevivieron a aquella época dejando su nombre limpio de cualquier implicación con los mortifagos.

— Este es sólo el primero de las doce nombres que van a caer.

— Harry te pido que seas prudente, tienes a todo el callejón Knockturn esperando ponerte la mano encima. Hay hijos de antiguos mortifagos, que se escaparon de nuestras manos por ser muy jóvenes y no llevar la marca, que te guardan gran rencor y esta es una muy buena oportunidad para regresarte el favor de dejarlos huérfanos y luego están los caza fortunas que venderían su alma por una suma tan importante de dinero. Desde hace unas horas eres la persona más buscada en el mundo mágico.

— ¡Por Merlín! Y luego dices que vuelva al mundo mágico con este panorama.

— Sólo quiero que te des cuenta de la envergadura del problema. Vas a tener bajo tus ordenes a los aurores Landon Cohen y Krystel Bey, que se que ya los conoces. Van a ser tus sombras, ni intentes esquivarlos porque entonces te las verías conmigo — Dijo muy serio. — Hablé con Remus y sé que tienes a tu prometida en tú casa protegida y que has avisado a todos para que estén alerta, una buena actuación. Bien ¿alguna información que yo no tenga y creas que es importante?

— Que solo tengo quince días para solucionar el tema, luego me reincorporo con los muggles, esté o no esté arreglado el asunto. Mi superior solo puede cubrirme durante este periodo, me ha dado vacaciones.

— Entonces al trabajo, te agradezco que hayas llegado pronto, así podremos salir de aquí a las ocho como estaba previsto.

Nos levantamos y salimos fuera del despacho y Kingsley reunió a todos los aurores de ese turno en una gran sala de conferencias.

— Señores, primero quiero presentarles a Harry Potter, que desde ayer es un auror asesor. Al ser un cargo de nueva creación les diré que colaborará con nosotros aportando información. Tiene completa potestad sobre todos ustedes, como si fuera yo mismo, tiene derecho a asistir a interrogatorios y a detención. Como sabéis el trabaja en el mundo muggle y no estará con nosotros continuamente, algunas veces se encuentra con magos en el transcurso de alguna de sus misiones, como fue el caso de ayer, en que nos dio información y ayudo a detener a tres magos a los que buscábamos desde hacia tiempo. Por lo que le propusimos este cargo y aceptó. Es un honor contar con su colaboración y su poderosa magia y se ha comprometido a ayudarnos siempre que lo necesitemos.

Se oyeron aplausos luego de ese discurso y murmullos de los aurores comentando la noticia.

— Ahora al trabajo…

Kingsley repartió a sus aurores hacia diferentes misiones y fueron desalojando la sala para cumplir con las órdenes. Quedó solo un grupo de ocho aurores, entre ellos, Landon, Krystel y los dos que vinieron a la misión de mi rescate.

— Tenemos la orden de detención de Charlus Yaxley, vamos a ir a su casa, quiero que todo sea limpio y sin problemas. El auror Potter y yo mismo vamos a acompañaros.

Me dieron una túnica de auror para que me cambiara y luego de darnos las coordenadas nos desaparecimos para aparecer frente a una gran mansión que era propiedad de Yaxley. Pusieron barreras antiaparición sobre la casa para que no se escapara y llamaron a la puerta. Disimuladamente Landon se convirtió en su animago y se subió a mi bolsillo, miré interrogativamente a Krystel y me explicó que si por alguna razón me perdían Landon estaría conmigo.

— Deseamos ver al señor Charlus Yaxley — pidió Kingsley al elfo que nos abrió la puerta.

Nos dejaron entrar y esperamos en un salón a que el dueño de la casa apareciera.

— Buenos días señores ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita a mi casa a tan temprana hora?

— Charlus Yaxtel queda detenido por el departamento de aurores por intento de secuestro en la persona de Harry Potter y por asociación con magos tenebrosos para que realizaran el trabajo. — y dos de los aurores se trasladaron al lado del detenido para evitar una huida.

— Esa afirmación es falsa — se defendió — y debo añadir que la detención es improcedente, el señor Potter no es auror y está en mi casa vestido con túnica de auror — exclamó viéndome directamente a los ojos.

— Permítame aclararle que el señor Potter es auror y esta detención es completamente legal — puntualizó Kingsley — Y como es nuestro especialista en legeremancia va a proceder inmediatamente, ya que tenemos pruebas fehacientes de su culpabilidad y según la ley 51/1890 si hay pruebas tangibles de la culpabilidad puede usarse el arte de la legeremancia y el uso de la poción veritaserum sobre el detenido para esclarecer los hechos, siempre que se posea orden de detención debidamente firmada por el departamento de justicia, que como puede ver tengo en mi poder. — y le enseñó la hoja que llevaba en su mano.

— Eso no es posible, es ilegal que entre en mi mente, yo soy inocente — gritaba Yaxley. — Voy a denunciarlos. No voy a permitirlo. Potter no es un auror.

Sin querer oírle más, los dos aurores que lo custodiaban, lo sentaron en una silla inmovilizándolo y, con Krystel pegada a mí para protegerme contra cualquier contratiempo, me acerqué para entrar en su mente.

Busqué todo recuerdo que fuera incriminatorio, me costó sudores y esfuerzo al encontrar que sabia cerrar su mente, pero al final pude romper sus barreras y encontré la misma conversación que ya había visto en la mente de Nott, vi la reunión que tuvieron conmigo, fue raro verme a mí mismo desde el punto de vista de otra persona y, al final, encontré lo que deseaba, una serie de conversaciones con otros miembros de la sociedad secreta planeando como podían llegar a mí y hacerme cambiar de idea, hasta que una voz, a la que no pude poner rostro, dijo que ofrecerían dinero para que me secuestraran y que él sabía cómo romper mi voluntad. En otro recuerdo aparecían creando una habitación especial para que mi magia quedara reducida y pudieran manipularme.

— Tengo la información — les dije cansado del esfuerzo, era difícil hurgar la mente de un buen oclumante — si queréis ya os lo podéis llevar.

Se lo llevaron entre dos aurores, pero antes de marcharse se puso a gritar.

— No vas a escapar a tu destino Harry Potter, no puedes huir ni esconderte, nosotros te haremos ver la verdad y regresaras al lugar donde perteneces, aunque sea por las malas.

Me quedé mirando el espacio vacío en donde habían desaparecido los aurores con aquel hombre, que en verdad estaba convencido de aquellas palabras que gritaba. Pero yo me pertenecía a mí mismo, no a una sociedad, ni a unas ideas.

— Harry, ¿estás bien? — me preguntó Krystel apretando mi mano.

— Quizás algo confuso, no sé que desean de mí, pero ese hombre cree fervientemente en esas palabras.

— Yo creo que no es bueno que te involucres tanto en la investigación, siendo tú el principal implicado. — se añadió a la conversación Landon que se había transformado.

— Debo hacerlo, aunque reconozco que no me gusta nada el cariz que está tomando el asunto.

Salimos de aquella casa para llegar a las oficinas de aurores y me enseñaron mi nuevo y enorme despacho al lado del de Kingsley, donde tenía una mesa de despacho, una mesa de reuniones con doce sillas y un sofá con varios sillones. Nos sentamos en la mesa de reuniones y pasé la información que tenia a un pensadero, que ya estaba preparado en la mesa, y aquellos recuerdos fueron visualizados por todos. Luego los recuerdos fueron guardados en pequeños botecitos y etiquetados con el nombre de Yaxtel y el día.

— Vosotros dos, haced el informe y preparad la documentación para pedir la orden de arresto de las seis personas que salen en las memorias. Las necesitamos para dentro de una hora como mucho, sino se nos van a escapar.

Los dos aurores salieron para cumplir con la orden.

— Esto es muy grande ¿no? — Señalé todo el despacho — ¿Queréis sobornarme para que venga más seguido? — pregunté riendo.

— ¿Funciona?

— No — me reí a carcajadas.

— ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar la habitación que vimos en el recuerdo?, ¿no viste nada más en la mente de ese tipo?

— No, era como si alguien les trasladara al lugar sin que supieran donde iban.

— ¿Y ese alguien?

— Me escondió la información, me costó lo mío poder arrancarle lo que visteis. Es muy bueno en oclumancia. Quizás le saquéis el resto de información con veritaserum.

— Lo intentaremos, hemos de saber donde esta esa habitación. Harry ¿Qué te preocupa?

— No sé Kingsley es la sensación que tuve cuando estuve en la cabeza de aquel tipo, era como si él creyera de verdad que mi destino era cumplir con algo, pero no me dejó ver el que. ¿Sabes?, me estoy preocupando verdaderamente con este asunto.

— No vamos a permitir que se te acerquen, ya tenemos a uno y pronto tendremos a seis más y solo es el primer día.

Al cabo de una hora teníamos las órdenes de detención de los seis miembros de la sociedad secreta. Kinsgley prefirió detenerlos a todos de golpe y dividió a sus aurores en grupos de cuatro para las detenciones.

Yo iba con Kingsley, Landon y Krystel y nuestro hombre era de la ilustre familia Mc Millan. La rutina fue la misma, una gran mansión, una detención, gritos de inocencia y de detención ilegal, visita a su mente, romper sus fuertes barreras y nueva información que nos llevaba a dos personas más, más gritos de que no podía escapar a mi destino y que ellos me ayudarían a sacar las brumas que me impedían ver con claridad.

Nuevamente en el departamento de aurores, fui entrando en cada una de las mentes de los detenidos, todos tenían información sobre aquella habitación que preparaban para mí, aunque ninguno sabía cómo llegar a ella y, curiosamente, todos escondían el nombre y el rostro de la persona que conocía el lugar y parecía ser el líder. Para mi desesperación ninguno podía decirme que era aquello tan importante que debía cumplir, pero no se cansaban de repetirme que abriera mis ojos y me dejara llevar.

Cada vez que entraba en la mente de un detenido pasaba los recuerdos a un pensadero, era visualizado, estudiado por Kingsley y algunos aurores, pasado a un botecito y etiquetado con el nombre del propietario del recuerdo y la fecha. Cuando terminé con el último estaba agotado, del gasto de magia y energía requerida para romper las barreras de todos, y me dejé caer en una cómoda butaca del despacho de Kingsley.

— Están bajo un encantamiento Fidelius — murmuré sin fuerzas — con ello protegen a una persona, supongo su líder.

— ¿Estás seguro? — me preguntó Kingsley.

— Totalmente, en ninguno de ellos he podido acceder al nombre, ni ver el rostro de la persona que los traslada a esa habitación. Es como un espacio en negro en sus mentes. Estoy seguro que es un tipo de Fidelius, ni con veritaserum les vamos a sacar la información. También está escondida bajo ese encantamiento la razón por la que me quieren.

— Entonces no tenemos acceso al nombre de la persona que lo dirige todo, ni podemos saber dónde está esa habitación donde quieren dejarte casi sin magia, ni porque razón desean tenerte a su disposición.

— Mmmm, sí es un buen resumen.

— Vete a casa Harry, estás agotado. Has aplicado legeremancia sobre siete personas con fuertes barreras y has gastado mucha energía en ello.

— Es pronto, solo déjame descansar un rato y estaré en forma. Voy a dormir en aquel cómodo sofá de mi enorme despacho — me reí — Despiértame en… una hora, creo que con eso tendré suficiente para recuperarme.

— Si en una hora no estás recuperado, te mando a casa — dijo tajante.

— Vale.

Y me dirigí a mi despacho y me tiré al cómodo y mullido sofá y sin más preámbulos quedé dormido al instante.

Me desperté con la agradable voz de Krystel y el olor a café.

— Harry despierta, me ha mandado el jefe para despertarte. — y al verme con los ojos abiertos me acercó un enorme vaso de café. — Sé que te gusta el café fuerte, espero que sea de tu agrado.

— Gracias Krystel eres un verdadero sol. — Le sonreí y tomé un largo sorbo de café para despejarme — El café está perfecto, la verdad es que la cafeína hace milagros en mi.

— Es agradable ver a alguien que se levanta de buen humor para variar, normalmente mis compañeros gruñen cuando se despiertan. Vamos el jefe dice que si no te has recuperado te envía a casa.

— No, ya estoy bien, todo gracias a tu café.

Me aseé un poco y fui al despacho de Kingsley.

— ¿En forma muchacho?

— En perfecta forma y no sé si lo he soñado, pero tengo una idea. Déjame el pensadero y entra conmigo a ver un recuerdo.

Me acerqué a la hilera de botecitos que tenia Kingsley en una estantería, y cogí uno, pero primero dejé caer mi propio recuerdo en el pensadero y entramos los dos en él.

— Este es el recuerdo de la reunión que tuve con ellos, eran doce, noté sus auras y pude saber quiénes eran, los investigamos con Landon y Krystel y todos tenían un expediente intachable. Ahora hemos detenidos a siete.

— No entiendo que quieres que vea — me dijo Kingsley.

— Cuando estuve allí, no me di cuenta, la puesta en escena era muy elaborada para que no me sintiera cómodo y estuviera alerta, sus preguntas y afirmaciones fueron irritantes y llegaron a enfadarme. ¿Y si todo ello era para encubrir algo, para que no pudiera percatarme del aura de una treceava persona?

Alguien que estuviera allí para estudiarme, para analizar mis reacciones.

— ¿El que dirige?

— Puede. Ven entremos ahora en el mismo recuerdo, pero visto desde el punto de vista de Charlus Yaxley.

Entramos en aquel recuerdo y se me veía en el centro del círculo de velas.

— Tienes tu magia desplegada, se te ve imponente. — Comentó Kingsley — Supongo que querías demostrarles tu superioridad para protegerte.

— Algo así, pero fíjate aquí, detrás de mí, Yaxley estaba frente a mí y veía lo que yo tenía a mi espalda. En ese momento no percibí a nadie y ni Landon, ni Krystel lo notaron tampoco. Hay pocos magos que sepan esconder su aura, debe ser poderoso. ¿No hay manera de que se pueda aclarar la cara de este sujeto a través del recuerdo?

— No que yo sepa, pero puedo preguntar al departamento de inefables si conocen alguna manera.

— Vale, pero solo les das el trozo de recuerdo que sale esta sombra, no quiero que vean el recuerdo entero. Ya demasiada gente sabe de mi vida.

— Se han detenido a dos personas más, ¿te ves capaz de leerles la mente? No teníamos a nadie que cubriera esa rama de la magia y nos eres muy útil. Se ganan muchas horas de investigación con tus métodos.

— Si, anda vamos, no me hagas más la pelota.

Como en las siete personas anteriores, tenían casi los mismos recuerdos y el agujero negro con lo que más nos interesaba, pero conseguimos un nombre más, alguien más al que podíamos detener.

— Son muy cuidadosos cuando hablan de mi entre ellos, parece como si lo hicieran adrede, sólo les podemos incriminar cuando veo un recuerdo en que hablan del secuestro o de la habitación. — le comenté a Kingsley cuando dejé los nuevos recuerdos en el pensadero.

— No te preocupes ya tenemos a siete y vamos por el ocho, van a caer todos. Tengo a varios aurores interrogando a los detenidos con veritaserum y estudiando los recuerdos que ya tenemos.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y Kingsley le dio paso.

— Jefe, malas noticias, muy malas noticias — entró Landon casi gritando sobreexcitado.

— Dime Landon ¿Qué sucede?

— Mis informadores me acaban de avisar que el precio se ha doblado, si antes era ya una cantidad enorme, ahora es astronómica. Harry ni se te ocurra pisar la calle.

— Pero ¿Qué coño está sucediendo? No entiendo nada — dije anonadado por la noticia.

Un nuevo auror entró por la puerta.

— Jefe, hemos recibido aviso del departamento de trasladadores extranjeros que están entrando en el país muchos magos de otros países, de Europa y de Asia, nos han avisado porque dicen que no es normal tal cantidad de trasladadores extranjeros en tan poco tiempo sin ningún evento que lo justifique.

Aquel despacho quedó en un completo silencio cuando el auror se retiró.

— Voy a entregarme — dije de golpe.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kingsley y Landon.

— Esto va a ser un caos en pocas horas, todos buscan la recompensa, pero si no hay nadie al que secuestrar, todo volverá a la normalidad y volverán a sus casas. Podré averiguar quién está detrás de toda esta movida y sabré por fin la razón por la que me quieren con tanto empeño.

— ¿Y si es para matarte para lo que te quieren? — preguntó Kingsley enfadado. — ¿y si es un antiguo mortifago que quiere torturarte hasta tu muerte?

— No sé Kings, encontraré la manera de salirme, siempre lo hago ¿no?

— Estás completamente loco y no lo voy a permitir — gritó.

— Anda, dime como vas a protegerme cuando tengas la ciudad hecha un caos, llena de magos que buscaran a todo precio conseguir acercárseme para ganar el dinero. No tienes suficientes aurores para lo que se avecina, ni sacando a los que están en la academia. Dime si me equivoco y no me digas que desaparezca o me esconda porque el problema no va a solucionarse. Dime cuántas muertes pesaran en nuestras consciencias.

— No puedo permitirlo — murmuró contrariado.

— Ayúdame a encontrar la manera de contactar al líder de la sociedad — le pedí a Kingsley.

— Yo voy contigo, mi animago es muy pequeño y puedo esconderme entre tu ropa. — propuso Landon.

— Ten por seguro que van a encerrarme en aquella habitación especial, vas a quedarte casi sin magia y no podrás volver a tu forma. Agradezco tu ayuda Landon, pero no creo que sea la solución, eres más importante aquí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno pensando en una posible solución.

— Oídme — hablé interrumpiendo el silencio — Tengo un arma muggle, es un prototipo que no está todavía en el mercado, es mi pequeña joya y me ha sacado de más de un apuro. Ese mago no va a espera que lo ataque con un arma muggle. Va a privarme de magia pero yo trabajo sin ella cada día de mi vida, no me es indispensable, podré fácilmente con él y aunque sean cinco puedo quitarles la varita a los cinco antes de que disparen el primer hechizo.

— Eso es imposible, van a reducirte antes de que puedas actuar. Deja de fantasear muchacho.

— Mira Kingsley, te respeto mucho, eres mi amigo y nos conocemos desde que yo era un niño, pero no te permito que pongas en duda mi capacidad, he evitado atentados, me he movido en nidos de terroristas muggles, he realizado rescates en condiciones casi inimaginables, he estado rodeado de llamas de más de cinco metros, me han secuestrado y me han herido tantas veces que ya no llevo la cuenta y estoy aquí vivo y puedo demostrarte cuando quieras que sin magia puedo acabar con cinco magos armados.

— Está bien gran hombre, entonces si quieres que te ayude en esta solución suicida demuéstrame que puedes desarmar a cinco de mis aurores sin magia.

— De acuerdo, elige a tus hombres. — le desafié enfadado.

Salimos del despacho y Kingsley llamó a cinco corpulentos aurores.

— Seguidme — les dijo y entramos en lo que suponía la sala de entrenamiento.

En poco la sala se llenó de aurores curiosos de saber lo que sucedía al ver a su jefe tan enojado.

— Entrégame tu varita y dame tu palabra de mago que no vas a utilizar magia para combatirlos — me dijo con voz potente.

— Tienes mi palabra que no utilizaré la magia en ningún momento.

— Aurores, quiero que reduzcan al auror Potter, utilicen hechizos de desmayo, lo quiero en el suelo dormido como un bebe. No me fallen.

Todos los que no estaban involucrados en el combate se apartaron, intrigados por el resultado.

— Cuando queráis y siento que vuestro jefe os haya puesto en este combate, no vais a salir muy bien parados, os pido disculpas. — les dije a los cinco aurores.

Un poco tocados por su orgullo, los cinco aurores, empezaron a lanzar hechizos de desmayo. Desvié el primer rayo tirándome al suelo y rodando por el suelo me acerqué al primer mago al que, tomándolo desprevenido, presioné un pequeño punto en su nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Al segundo lo dejé k.o. de una certera patada mientras cogía el brazo del tercero que me lo acerqué al cuerpo y sirvió de escudo para uno de los hechizos que llegaba velozmente y con este en el suelo ya llevaba tres. Volví a rodar por el suelo para que no me alcanzaran los hechizos de los dos magos que quedaban y logré acercarme a ellos, derribe a uno con un certero puñetazo, mientras mi pie se levantaba en ángulo recto para alcanzar al que quedaba.

— ¡Y son cinco a cero! y eso que estoy en baja forma. — Exclamé con la respiración algo agitada, pero satisfecho del resultado — Será mejor que llevéis a estos tres a la enfermería tienen que ser tratados por huesos rotos.

Tenia a todos anonadados por mi actuación, la verdad es que el Krav Maga era un sistema de combate espectacular y dejaba sin palabras al que lo veía por primera vez.

— Si no lo veo no lo creo, caramba con lo que te han enseñado los muggles, de acuerdo me has convencido. — Tuvo que reconocer Kingsley

— El problema que tenéis los magos es que dependéis siempre de vuestra magia y si perdéis la varita ya no sois nada. A mí me enseñaron que si perdía mi arma en combate yo podía ser el arma, todo se vale para sobrevivir y en un combate no puedes dejarte vencer has de buscar siempre una solución alternativa. — le expliqué a Kingsley.

Pero vi una mueca en su cara que no me gustó.

— Con magia sin varita ¿contra cuantos aurores puedes luchar? — me preguntó.

— Oye Kingsley ¿quieres quedarte sin aurores? Ya tienes a tres en la enfermería — me mofé.

— Dime un número — insistió — ¿Podrían ser veinte?

— Veinte — repetí y quedé pensativo, si podrían ser, pero acabaría agotado, aunque quizás eso me relajase un poco. — Podrían ser veinte — le dije — Pero si gano yo apoyarás mi idea sin condiciones ni reclamos.

— Bien, necesito veinte voluntarios que tendrán una prima este mes si consiguen tumbar a Potter. No quiero nada ofensivo, ya tenemos a tres en la enfermería, hechizos de inmovilidad y de desmayo.

Los veinte aurores se ofrecieron rápidamente, algunos incentivados por la prima otros por el placer de decir que me habían vencido, Landon y Krystel estaban entre ellos, mirándome con una malvada sonrisa.

— Recordad que no quiero nada ofensivo. — Recordó Kingsley.

Me situé frente a los veinte aurores y analicé sus auras para saber con quien tendría más problemas y solo encontré a cinco de los veinte.

— Cuando queráis — les dije.

Los hechizos empezaron a volar en aquella sala, me movía rápido para que fuera un blanco difícil y con protegos desviaba los rayos que me llegaban. Empecé a enviar hechizos que los dejaban ciegos, mudos, petrificados o desmayados, no se movían mucho y eran blancos fáciles, para mi suerte, cada uno actuaba independientemente y no hubo problemas de emboscada. Como ya me imaginé me quedaron los cinco más poderosos al final. El duelo se intensificó y utilicé algunos de mis poderes elementales para eliminar a dos, uno encerrado en paredes de fuego y otro atrapado por lianas. Me quedaban tres, uno era Landon, otro Krystel y el tercero no le conocía. Krystel cayó al fin envuelta por una enredadera que hice salir de la nada y perdió su varita. Con el auror que no conocía le convertí la mano en piedra y se asustó dejando caer su varia y lo até a continuación y me quedaba Landon, convirtiéndose en un buen duelo donde los hechizos eran cada vez más imaginativos. Debía ganar a toda costa, sino quería perder el respeto de esos aurores, y le envié un hechizo de mi creación donde emulaba el rayo microondas y Landon se cayó al suelo con mucho quemazón en la piel y dolor que desapareció al levantar el hechizo.

— Lo siento Landon — le dije dándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero tocado en su orgullo me tiró de la mano cayendo al suelo y empezamos una pelea en que cada uno intentaba dominar al otro y, en eso, yo tenía mucha más experiencia y lo dejé inmóvil en el suelo fácilmente. — Eres bueno Landon, muy bueno y me gusta tu espíritu competitivo.

— Pero no conseguí vencerte — se quejó apenado.

— No puedo permitirme que me venzas — y esta vez sí aceptó mi mano para levantarse.

— Tú ganas, pero me van a matar por ayudarte. — Fueron las palabras del jefe de aurores antes de retirarse hacia su despacho.

Liberé a todos los que estaban en el suelo y varios aurores se me acercaron para felicitarme por los combates y me ayudaron con sus compañeros hechizados, pidiéndome que debía enseñarles a combatir de aquella manera. Cuando entré en el despacho de Kingsley estaba sentado en su sillón mirando a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Tomate esta poción — dijo señalándome un vaso — es un energizante, la utilizamos mucho cuando debemos aguantar varios días en misión. No tiene efectos secundarios y recuperas la energía perdida.

— No estás intentando dejarme K.O. para esconderme en algún lugar sin mi consentimiento ¿verdad? — pregunté mirando la poción.

— Vaya no había pensado en ello. — Ironizó — Es solamente para que recuperes energías, las vas a necesitar. — Y me miró serio — Llama a quien debas llamar para despedirte y prepárate, a las ocho hay cambio de turno, tienes dos horas para entrar en acción. Irás a la zona de celdas y te acercarás a Yaxtel, le dirás que estás curioso por lo que te dijo y que quieres saber más, que estás cansado de todo. Y le vas a decir que tú le puedes sacar de la celda, pero solo a él porque si no os descubrirían, y que quieres que te lleve hasta la persona que puede aclarar tus ideas. A partir de ahí depende de ti, yo dejaré que salgáis sin que nadie os detenga. ¿Todo entendido?

— Sí

— Harry, si no vuelves… — dejó aquella amenazadora frase a medias y me miró fijamente—. Si no vuelves encontraré tus restos y haré comida para perro y la daré al perro mas pulgoso que encuentre por la calle. ¿Has entendido?

— Claro como un día sin nubes.

Me retiré a mi despacho para hacer unas llamadas.

— Hola princesa.

— Harry — exclamó alegre al oírme — ¿Estás bien?

— Si estoy bien, no te apures.

— Te amo

— Yo también te amo preciosa y te extraño un montón. Oye princesa te llamaba para avisarte que estaré unos días que no podré contactar contigo.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Dónde vas a estar?

— Hemos trabajado duro con los aurores y hemos detenido a varias personas, pero han aumentado el precio de la recompensa. Katherin no salgas de la casa por nada del mundo, Londres se está llenando de indeseables de otros países, atraídos por la recompensa, que harán lo que sea para encontrarme y conseguir el dinero.

— Me estás asustando Harry.

— Créeme que es para asustarse. Voy acercarme al nido de las ratas para poder descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto, los que hemos detenido están bajo un hechizo de fidelius y no conseguimos saber quién es el lider y para que me quieren.

— Harry, por favor, no quiero perderte — suplicó.

— No vas a perderme. Vamos confía en mí, no quiero mentirte y decirte que todo va bien, se que eres fuerte y podrás esperar mi vuelta.

— ¿Volverás?

— Claro que volveré, necesito que seas fuerte.

— ¿Cuándo te marchas?

— Esta misma noche — y oí unos sollozos —. No llores preciosa. Dime que me quieres.

— Claro que te quiero tonto, seré fuerte y te esperaré. Harry vuelve a mí.

— Te quiero princesa, voy a volver por ti. Debo dejarte, voy a llamar a tu padre. Cuídate mucho.

Esa llamada me dejó el corazón roto y por un momento dudé de mi decisión, pero no veía más soluciones. Llamé a otro hueso duro de roer a mi comandante.

— Buenas tardes señor. Es posible hablar con usted en este momento.

— ¿Harry?

— Si señor.

— Claro, dime muchacho, ¿cómo va el asunto?.

Y le expliqué todo.

— ¡Estás loco! — gritó y tuve que separar el teléfono de mi oreja para que no me dejara sordo.

— No es el primero que lo dice señor.

— No voy a permitirlo, ¿lo oyes?, vuelve inmediatamente. Soldado es una orden.

— Señor, cuando Katherin esté en manos de cualquiera de esos desalmados, torturándola y haciéndola sufrir, para coaccionarme a que aparezca y luego la maten porque ya no les es de utilidad ¿seguirá diciendo que no me lo permite? — Sabía que esas palabras eran muy crueles, pero eran una realidad.

Hubo silencio al otro lado del auricular y esperé nervioso su respuesta. Si seguía ordenándome que volviera, debía volver sino quería un consejo de guerra por desobedecer la orden de un superior.

— Harry — suspiró.

— Yo no quiero eso, ni que nadie muera por mi culpa, debe comprenderme. Encontraré la manera de volver.

— Poco puedo añadir. Eres mi mejor soldado, utiliza tu instinto y lo que te hemos enseñado para volver.

— Gracias señor.

Segunda llamada y me quedaba una tercera a la que no tuve que marcar, porque me llamó él primero.

— ¿Estás loco? — Vaya se habían puesto todos de acuerdo ¿o qué?

— Remus es necesario.

— Ni se te ocurra entregarte a esa gente, ¿pero que tienes en esa cabeza tuya? Nos vas a matar a disgustos.

— Quien te ha dado la noticia, ¿Kingsley o Katherin?

— Kinsgsley.

— Entonces ya sabes cómo está la situación. Es mucho dinero y nadie va a perder la oportunidad de ganarlo. Saben que de uno en uno no van a conseguir acercárseme, seguramente van a juntarse en pequeños grupos. Dime ¿qué posibilidad tengo yo de salirme de esta? ¿Crees que van a tener problemas morales en matar a los aurores que quieran protegerme?

— Pero Harry.

— No hay peros, podía haber hecho lo mismo sin avisar a nadie, os doy la oportunidad, por primera vez, de saber lo que voy a hacer, a cambio os pido comprensión. Puedes creerme que no me gusta nada la idea de entrar en la boca del lobo sin saber que va a suceder. Te pido un favor, cuida de Katherin mientras yo no esté ¿vale? y dale un abrazo a todos de mi parte. Te quiero Remus.

— ¿Te estás despidiendo Harry?

— No, claro que no, solo es un pequeño bajón sentimental. Debo dejarte, un beso a Tonks y cuídame a Katherin.

Y colgué el teléfono, cerré los ojos algo estresado y vacié mi mente durante un rato, cuando abrí los ojos estaba más relajado. Empecé a preparar el equipo que creía podía necesitar, convoqué diverso material del cuartel: la pistola de rayos de radiofrecuencia que tenia encantada para aparecer siempre que la requería, mi cuchillo con la funda para atarlo al tobillo, que también tenía encantado para responder a mi llamada, un par de botas con los tacones trucados para guardar la pequeña pistola, convoqué un par de radios que sabia teníamos en el barracón y las encanté para que pudieran utilizarse en lugares mágicos y lo dispuse todo sobre la mesa. Me saqué la túnica de auror y me vestí con un cómodo pantalón negro, jersey de cuello alto negro y la cazadora de piel.

— Estás preparado, se acerca la hora — dijo Kingsley entrando en el despacho.

— Casi termino.

Kingsley se sentó, sin decir nada, viendo todo lo que tenía sobre la mesa. Até el cuchillo en el tobillo bajo mi pantalón. Coloqué la pistola en el tacón de la bota.

— Esto es una radio que está en la misma frecuencia que la que me llevo yo, a la que pueda, si no me la quitan, voy a contactarme contigo con ella— y le enseñé a utilizarla y la probamos. Escondí la mía en el otro tacón de las botas.

Le di un abrazo y me hice invisible, salí del despacho para dirigirme a la zona de las celdas y localicé a Yaxtel a las ocho en punto, cuando los aurores hacían el cambio de guardia.

— Oye Yaxtel — le llamé haciéndome visible.

— ¿Potter?

— Si, he estado pensando todo el día en lo que me has dicho esta mañana, ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo evitar mi destino? ¿Cuál es mi destino?

— Yo no puedo decirte eso.

— ¿Y quién puede decírmelo? Estoy asqueado de tanto misterio, la verdad es que el mundo mágico solo me ha dado patadas desde que era un bebe y prefiero seguir alejado de él y no volver, mi única opción son los muggles.

— ¿Estás haciendo el numerito para que hable?

— Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo puedo sacarte de aquí si me llevas hasta la persona que puede darme respuestas.

— ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de lo que dices es verdad?

— Si quieres salir no tienes más remedio. Al fin y al cabo es lo que queréis, que os escuche ¿no? ¿O todas esas palabras son mentiras? Además soy yo el que pongo mi vida en tus manos.

— De acuerdo, sácame de aquí.

Deshice la barrera de fuerza e hice un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre los dos.

— Sígueme en silencio, si los aurores nos ven nos detendrán, me han prohibido salir de aquí y no sé por qué razón. — le dije cogiéndole del brazo con fuerza para que no se me escapara.

No tuvimos ningún problema en llegar a la zona de desaparición permitida en el ministerio.

— Yo te llevo — susurró Yaxtel.

Noté la desagradable sensación de la desaparición conjunta y cuando volvimos a aparecer estábamos en un enorme salón.

— Sácanos el hechizo de invisibilidad — me pidió Yaxtel.

— Bienvenido a mi casa Harry Potter — oí una voz a mi espalda y me giré para encontrarme frente a la elegante y desparecida Narcisa Black, viuda de Malfoy. — ¿Sorprendido?, vaya Charlus hemos dejado al gran Harry Potter sin palabras.

De la nada aparecieron varios magos apuntándome con sus varitas y dos mastodontes me cogieron de los brazos, sujetándomelos a la espalda, obligándome a arrodillarme en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo lo has conseguido Charlus?, las últimas noticias que teníamos era que estabas detenido por los aurores — preguntó Narcisa acercándoseme y pasando su mano suavemente por mi revoltoso pelo.

— Fue él mismo que me ofreció su ayuda para sacarme de allí a cambio de que yo le presentara a la persona que tenia las respuestas a las incógnitas que durante todo el día habíamos estado inculcándole. Es demasiado curioso y la estrategia funcionó.

— O demasiado listo, verdad Harry. ¿Puedo llamarte Harry verdad? — y me cogió de la barbilla para levantarme la cabeza y que la mirara a los ojos, noté como quería entrar en mi cabeza.

— No vas a conseguir entrar en mi mente Narcisa ¿Por qué puedo llamarte Narcisa Verdad?

— Lo que yo digo demasiado listo. Te has convertido en un joven muy atractivo y muy arrogante — dijo agarrándome del pelo y tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente. — Llevadlo a su habitación.

— Que honor ¿tengo habitación preparada y todo? Pero el trato era que ibas a explicarme que queréis de mí con tanta insistencia.

— Todo a su tiempo mi joven amigo. Todo a su tiempo.

Me arrastraron a una habitación, que enseguida reconocí como la que había visto en los recuerdos de los magos que detuvimos. Los mastodontes que me acompañaban no entraron en ella, me empujaron para que entrara yo solo y cerraron la puerta. Inmediatamente noté como mi cuerpo caía al suelo bajo un extremo cansancio que impedía que pudiera moverme, mi respiración era dificultosa y me sentía drenado. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y esperé a que mi cuerpo se adaptara a la contención de mi magia, luchando para no caer inconsciente.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que pudiera empezar a moverme, poco a poco me levanté para acercarme a la cama y sentarme en ella, intentando normalizar mi respiración y mis pulsaciones. Por fin sabía quién era el líder pero todavía no sabía la razón y ahora si estaba intrigado. Si quisieran matarme cono venganza ¿para qué tomarse tantas molestias?

— Zorro viejo, me oyes — probé a utilizar la radio con el nombre en clave que le había dado a Kingsley antes de marchar.

— Si muchacho, alto y claro, ¿Dónde estás? — oí su voz emocionada.

— En la famosa habitación, evidentemente, he sentido un buen batacazo cuando me han hecho entrar, todavía no estoy del todo recuperado, tengo mi magia bloqueada, aunque ya sé quién es el líder: Narcisa Black o viuda de Malfoy, lo que prefieras.

— Eso si no me lo esperaba, no sabemos nada de ella desde el día de la batalla donde murió toda su familia ¿Puedes salirte? — preguntó angustiado.

— Ahora mismo no, estoy solo, encerrado y sin magia, dame tiempo. Iré contactándote. Pasa la noticia de que estoy bien a Remus. Cambio y cierro.

Deseaba que Katherin supiera que estaba bien y Remus se lo diría enseguida. Me tumbé en la cama y caí inconsciente por el agotamiento de luchar contra aquella opresión que ejercía aquella habitación sobre mí, ahogándome.

Cuando desperté, todavía estaba cansado y me levanté para investigar la habitación donde me encontraba, miré el reloj y marcaban las diez de la mañana. Pronto vi que la puerta estaba abierta y una sonriente Narcisa estaba frente a ella, fuera de la habitación, sentada en un lujoso sillón.

— Buenos días Harry, ¿Te encuentras mejor? — preguntó al verme despierto. — Has tardado menos de lo que esperaba en adaptarte a la restricción de magia, eres fuerte.

— Buenos días a ti también Narcisa, espero que esta mañana puedas ofrecerme las respuestas que deseo.

— Mmmm, impaciente, me gusta esta sensación de poder que tengo sobre ti al tenerte en la ignorancia. Y tanto tú como yo sabemos que esa curiosidad es el único motivo por el que te dejaste encerrar aquí.

Me fui acercando lentamente, mientras hablábamos, para intentar cogerla desprevenida. Pero cuando estaba cerca de la puerta acabé en el suelo bajo un crucio.

— Soy una Black, Harry, y he convivido muchos años con un Malfoy, ¿crees que puedes engañarme?, no lo vuelvas a intentar, puedo enfadarme.

— Estoy muy contento por ti, entonces si no piensas sacarme de mi triste ignorancia ¿Qué deseas de mí? — Pregunté levantándome del suelo.

— Cuando sea el momento lo sabrás, solo puedo adelantarte que deberás pasar unos días en esta habitación para debilitarte lo suficiente antes de que podamos sacarte. Siento adelantarte que para acelerar el proceso no podremos ofrecerte comida. Lamento ser tan mal anfitriona, pero te lo compensaré.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte los efectos que tendrá esta habitación sobre mi?

— Puedes preguntar, querido mío, pero no voy a contestar, tú solito iras descubriéndolo. Ahora te dejo tengo mucho que preparar para cuando estés listo.

Y levantándose con gran elegancia, cerró la puerta dejándome solo nuevamente. Empecé a revisar la habitación, no era muy grande, tenía la cama, una mesa con una silla y un pequeño armario con algo de ropa. Una puerta daba a un pequeño aseo, con ducha, inodoro y lavamanos. No había espejos ni nada cortante en toda la habitación. Pero si tenía una pequeña ventana que daba al exterior y por donde se veían unos enormes y cuidados jardines. Aunque era algo alto podía fácilmente llegar abajo sin romperme la cabeza, pero esperaría, quería saber qué es lo que querían para poder actuar y dejar el asunto zanjado, escapar no solucionaría el problema solo lo aplazaría.

Me saqué la cazadora, que todavía llevaba puesta, y el jersey y me quedé en camiseta de manga corta, allí dentro hacía mucho calor y estaba sudando. Me senté en la silla y volví a contactar con Kingsley.

— Zorro viejo, ¿me oyes?

— Si muchacho, dime ¿Cómo estás?, nos tenias preocupados.

— Bien, acabo de tener una conversación con Narcisa Black, no quieren decirme para que me quiere, dice que disfruta con mi ignorancia, van a mantenerme en esta habitación sin comida hasta que, según ella, esté lo suficientemente débil para sacarme de la habitación.

— ¿Puedes salirte de ahí?

— No todavía no.

— No me engañes Harry, puedes salir, pero no quieres.

— De que serviría que saliera ahora, estaríamos con el mismo problema, no sé donde estoy para indicaros el camino. ¿Se han marchado todos los extranjeros que llegaron ayer?

— No fue ayer, han pasado tres días y si se han marchado todos como dijiste que harían, aquí todo está tranquilo.

— Mierda, he estado inconsciente tres días, con razón el estomago me gruñe. No han revisado mis bolsillos y tengo algunas barritas energéticas y alguna que otra pastilla de chocolate en la cazadora, siempre llevo algo encima, podré mantenerme unos días con ello. Volveré a contactarte, recuerda de avisar a Remus para que informe que estoy bien.

— Tranquilo, tu princesa será informada. La vi ayer y es fuerte, aguanta la presión, es un buen elemento.

— Gracias Zorro viejo, cambio y cierro.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, me di una ducha para sacarme todo el sudor acumulado y cogí algo de ropa del armario, lavando luego mi propia ropa. Intenté abrir la puerta haciendo palanca con el cuchillo, pero la puerta no cedía. Solo aquel pequeño esfuerzo me dejó sin fuerzas y tuve que volver a tumbarme quedándome dormido.

Pasaban los días y no tenía ninguna visita, racionaba las pocas barritas energéticas y las tabletas de chocolate que tenia para aplacar un poco el hambre y con el agua del grifo iba manteniéndome, sin embargo cada día que pasaba estaba más cansado y moverme era toda una odisea. Aquella mañana la nariz me empezó a sangrar sin razón aparente.

— Zorro viejo, ¿estás ahí?

— Si muchacho, este aparato me acompaña día y noche. ¿Alguna nueva noticia?

— Nada, no he visto a nadie, la maldita puerta no se abre ¿Cuántos días han pasado?

— Diez días, ¿tienes chocolate todavía?

— Si algo me queda, pero estoy hambriento y muy cansado, esta mañana me ha empezado a sangrar la nariz. Si pierdo sangre todavía me debilitaré más. La verdad es que estoy hecho una porquería, ya no sé si fue buena idea, quizás teníais razón y no pienso antes de actuar. Me están dejando morir de hambre — hablé con algo de desesperación, empezaba a tener claustrofobia, recordando flashes de mi infancia encerrado en aquella alacena bajo las escaleras y mi tío gritándome que era un monstruo— ¿Crees que estoy loco, que soy un monstruo? ¿Crees que voy a salirme de esta?, creo que la suerte me ha abandonado y esta vez no voy a conseguirlo.

— Aguanta muchacho, de ninguna manera estás loco y mucho menos eres un monstruo, eres fuerte y puedes con ello, la suerte no te ha abandonado, solo estás un poco deprimido, la supresión de magia y estar sin comida está afectándote, piensa que ellos no saben que tenías el chocolate y puede que pronto aparezcan. Tengo a alguien en la otra habitación que quizá te suba la moral. Espera no cortes la comunicación.

— Harry, es un sueño poder hablar contigo, te quiero amor mío.

— Katherin — suspiré su nombre — te quiero preciosa. ¿Cómo estás?

— Yo bien, sé que pronto volverás, me lo prometiste y tú siempre cumples tus promesas. Cuando abran esa puerta que te retiene dales fuerte y vuelve mi amor.

— Si, preciosa, les daré fuerte. Tú sé fuerte y yo sentiré tu fuerza. Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

— Harry soy yo — oí la voz de Kingsley — Hemos avanzado en las investigaciones y tenemos tres posibles ubicaciones, no decaigas. ¿De acuerdo? Tú puedes con ello.

— Si yo puedo — murmuré — Esto tiene que ser la recta final, sino tengo noticias suyas antes de dos días, bajaré por la ventana a la que oscureazca y os contactaré para que vengáis a recogerme, no creo que pueda desaparecerme solo en las condiciones en que estoy.

— De acuerdo, lo tendré todo preparado para dentro de dos días. Llámame sea la hora que sea, aunque solo sea para hablarme, me gusta oír tu voz. — Kingsley estaba preocupado por mí, lo notaba.

— Claro, a mí también me gusta hablar contigo, eres un ancla a una realidad que a veces me desaparece. Cambio y cierro.

Tomé una ducha y comí un pequeño trozo de chocolate bebiendo mucha agua para llenar mi estomago, me vestí con mi ropa y me puse a dormir nuevamente. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Cuando desperté no estaba en la habitación, estaba en un lugar a oscuras, parecía que me encontraba sobre una cama y no sentía el peso que me oprimió durante tantos días y aliviado respiré hondo llenando plenamente mis pulmones. Pronto comprobé que no tenía movilidad al tener mis manos y pies atados a lo que podían ser los barrotes de la cama e intenté hacer magia sin varita para desatarme, pero mi magia no respondía.

La puerta se abrió iluminando la que ahora veía que era una lujosa y enorme habitación y efectivamente estaba atado a los barrotes de la cama. El visitante no era otra que Narcisa Black.

— Hola querido, veo que ya te has despertado, por fin ha llegado tú día. ¿Has estado muy solo estos días?, ya te dije que lamentaba ser tan mal anfitriona contigo, pero tenía mis razones.

— ¿Y puedo saber por fin las razones?

— Si querido, puedes saber las razones. Vas a engendrar un hijo, un heredero, un poderoso heredero que dominará el mundo cuando tenga la edad. Con tu maravillosa genética y la mía, concibiéremos uno de los niños más poderosos de nuestro siglo, lo educaré para que sea el mejor en todos los ámbitos. Tú me quitaste a mi primer hijo y tú vas a darme a mi segundo hijo.

— Lo siento Narcisa, no creo estar disponible para ello. Desátame o vas a arrepentirte. — E intenté forzar las cuerdas que me ataban las muñecas.

— No te preocupes, no tienes fuerza para combatirme y yo voy a ocuparme muy bien de ti para que estés disponible. Voy a darte un par de pociones para que tengamos éxito al primer intento y no tengamos problemas con tu disposición.

Aparecieron por la puerta, los dos mastodontes que había conocido el primer día y se acercaron peligrosamente con las pociones en la mano.

— Abre la boca, jovencito, hagamos las cosas fáciles. — me dijo uno.

Y evidentemente cerré la boca lo más fuerte que pude.

— Entonces será de la manera difícil — dijo el otro. — Imperium.

Pero yo podía combatir el inperium desde hacía muchos años y les sonreí mofándome de ellos.

— Maldito.

Se acercaron y uno me sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, mientras el otro intentaba introducir sus asquerosos dedos en mi boca. Luché cuanto pude, hasta que el que intentaba abrirme la boca lo consiguió, aguantando mis mandíbulas con sus dos manos para que no le mordiera, las dos pociones, entraron en mi boca, una tras otra y la cerraron para que no pudiera escupirlas, un crucio me hizo tragar llevándolas directamente hacia mi estomago. Me atraganté y empecé a toser.

— Ya está Narcisa, solo debes esperar unos minutos, ahora es todo tuyo, disfruta del momento.

— Gracias Boris, ten por seguro que disfrutaré.

Cerraron la puerta, dejándonos solos. Yo todavía tosía cuando vi que Narcisa se acercaba, llevaba una bata de seda y parecía no llevar nada debajo de aquella prenda. Subió a la cama y se sentó sobre mí a horcajadas. Nos separaban las sabanas y la colcha que me cubrían, pero tenía la certitud de que yo no llevaba nada debajo de aquellas sabanas.

— Te has convertido en un joven muy hermoso y la verdad que no va a ser ningún esfuerzo para mí, quiero tener un buen recuerdo del día en que engendramos a nuestro hijo y te trataré con mimo. Tú evidentemente no estarás para poder explicarle lo bien que nos lo pasamos, pero le diré que su padre fue poderoso.

— ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Comerme, como la mantis religiosa, una vez hayamos copulado?

— Oh, querido, tú sabías desde el principio que tú final estaba próximo, que mejor final que el que te he preparado. Como agradecimiento a tú colaboración en crear al futuro dueño del mundo voy a dejarte morir sin sufrimiento, un avada Kedabra limpio.

— Es muy amable por tu parte — ironicé.

Empecé a sentir mucho calor, evidentemente una de las pociones debía ser un potente afrodisiaco y pronto notaria sus efectos en una parte especifica de mi anatomía, pero no sabía cuál era la otra poción.

— ¿Podrías decirme, al menos, la segunda poción para que servirá? — le pregunté con mi respiración ya un poco agitada.

— Veo que estás notando los síntomas de la primera — se rió — Está bien voy a decirte por la segunda, tan solo es un vigorizante, te hemos dejado muchos días sin comer y no queremos que tu hijo salga débil.

Mi cuerpo quemaba y Narcisa empezó a acariciarme y a besarme empeorando mi estado, fue bajando las sabanas con delicadeza, dejándome completamente expuesto sobre la cama. Debía concentrarme en mi magia, en despertarla, la poción vigorizante tenía que ayudar a recuperarme y despertarla. Cerré los ojos concentrándome en la magia, solo en ella, pero era tan difícil con todo mi cuerpo en completa ebullición y con las malvadas manos de Narcisa recorriéndolo sin pudor, destruyendo completamente el ínfimo autocontrol que me quedaba y gemí frustrado.

— Nunca pensé que podrías ser tan sexy en la cama Harry — me susurró al oído, lamiendo y mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, con todo su cuerpo sobre el mío, frotándose descaradamente. Si seguía así estaba acabado, ya no podía concentrarme en nada más que en aquellas manos, en aquella boca que me recorría. Tanto entrenamiento para que, nadie me había preparado para superar aquello. Me concentré en Katherin, mi princesa, en su cara, en sus ojos viéndome con cariño y por fin noté mi magia cosquilleando. Narcisa se había quitado la bata y estaba completamente desnuda sentada sobre mis caderas, mientras me seguía acariciando, era una mujer muy bella y pese a su edad su cuerpo era esplendido. Un sonoro gemido salió de mi boca cuando Narcisa se fue introduciendo mi miembro dentro de su cuerpo.

— Es fantástico Harry, eres divino.

O actuaba ahora o ya no habría marcha atrás. Aproveché la distracción de Narcisa, aunque yo no es que pudiera concentrarme mucho, y pude desatar mis manos y mis pies. Todavía sin moverme, comprobé que no se había dado cuenta y de un movimiento brusco la cogí de la cintura y la tumbé en la cama, liberando mi cuerpo de su interior. La sujeté fuerte de sus manos.

— Suficiente Narcisa, el juego ha terminado.

— No puedes, ¿Cómo?, es imposible, te dejamos sin magia, no puedes — balbuceaba Narcisa confusa.

— Mucha fuerza de voluntad, créeme, mucha fuerza de voluntad. — suspiré sintiendo mi cuerpo quemando por cada uno de sus poros.

— Déjame que te ayude con tú problema, querido, no podrás resistir, con la poción es imposible. — Dijo sensualmente y onduló su cuerpo frotando el mío.

— ¡Por Merlín!, Narcisa, estate quieta — casi grité, mordiéndome el labio para dominar el choque eléctrico que me produjo.

Y volvió a ondular riéndose de mí. Sintiendo mi magia ya completamente en mi, de un golpe de mano le puse la bata y la até con fuertes cuerdas a la cama, oyéndola gritar y blasfemar por no poder cumplir con lo quería. Me senté en la cama unos segundos y convoqué mi ropa para poderme vestir.

Una vez vestido, me sentí mejor.

— ¿Dónde estamos Narcisa? — pregunté para que vinieran a ayudarme.

— Si esperas que te vaya a dar esa información, querido, vas muy errado. — me sonrió con malicia.

— Entonces tendré que entrar en tu mente para conseguir la información. — le sonreí de vuelta y sin dejarla contestar ataqué sin piedad sus barreras para hacerlas caer más rápidamente.

No tardé mucho en encontrar la información que deseaba y mucho más información, como cuantas personas habían en la casa en ese momento y como bajar las barreras de la mansión donde estábamos.

Cogí la radio del tacón de mi zapato y contacte con Kingsley.

— Zorro viejo, amigo, ¿estás aquí?

— Claro muchacho, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Todo ha terminado. Preparaos, os quiero a todos en el castillo de Brodick, en la isla de Arran, en Escocia en menos de quince minutos. Hay doce magos en el castillo en estos momentos, a Narcisa la tengo ya inmovilizada en una habitación, los doce restantes son hombres, dos de una gran corpulencia. Hay una barrera que me encargo yo de bajarla para daros acceso.

— En menos de quince minutos nos tienes aquí. Buen trabajo muchacho.

Me concentré en encontrar las barreras y obligarlas a bajar y en menos de lo previsto oía el ruido de apariciones en el jardín y ruidos de lucha. Narcisa blasfemaba y la enmudecí para no oírla más.

Salí por la puerta y derribé a uno que venía corriendo a avisar a Narcisa del ataque y lo dejé atado en el pasillo. Pronto llegué al comedor donde estaban todos y ayudé con varios hechizos de desmayo al venirles por la espalda. Pronto las luces de los hechizos se apagaron y me vieron llegar.

— Harry, muchacho — me abrazó Kingsley — cuantas ganas tenia de verte de nuevo y en — y me miró de arriba abajo, delgado, con grandes ojeras, barba de varios dias — casi buena forma.

— No tantas como yo Kings.

Los aurores fueron llevándose a los detenidos y uno venia con Narcisa que me miró de mala manera antes de que se la llevaran.

— Vámonos muchacho, mereces un buen descanso, creo que un riquísimo pollo con patatas hecho por Molly te está esperando. Luego ya nos darás tu informe.

— Oh, un pollo con muchas patatas, bañadas en mostaza, mi boca está salivando solo de pensar en esa imagen. Tú no sabes el hambre que tengo.

Cuando ya nos marchábamos, yo seguía con un pequeño problema que no me dejaba vivir y no quería llegar a casa de aquella manera y cogí la manga de Kingsley.

— Kingsley.

— Dime, ¿hay algún problema?

— La verdad es que sí, oye tú sabes si hay algún antídoto para…

— ¿Para?

— Verás, es que hace poco me han hecho tragar un par de pociones y…

— ¿Y? Harry, escupe hijo, o acabarás con mis nervios. ¿Qué pociones te han dado?

— Una era una poción vigorizante, pero ¿hay algún antídoto para la poción afrodisiaca?

Las carcajadas de Kingsley resonaron por todo aquel enorme castillo.

— Kings, esto es muy serio — me quejé.

— Te creo, muchacho, te creo — seguía riendo — Sí, hay un antídoto, estate tranquilo, pero luego no se te va a levantar por unas horas — y seguía riendo — No te apures pasaremos a buscarlo antes de ir a tu casa, pero cuéntame ¿cómo has acabado con esa porquería en el cuerpo?

Le conté la historia sin muchos detalles y la verdad es que eso no se lo esperaba.

— Así que te querían para engendrar un nuevo mago oscuro — comentó ya en la enfermería de los aurores, mientras buscaba la poción.

— Sí y luego adiós Harry Potter, según Narcisa era una buena manera de morir.

— Un humor un poco retorcido, a mi parecer. Toma bébetelo todo.

En pocos segundos desapareció todo aquel calor de mi cuerpo y el alivio fue inmediato.

— Uff, esto es otra cosa. Te juró que nunca voy a utilizar eso voluntariamente.

— ¿Qué vas a contar a los tuyos? — se mofó nuevamente.

— La verdad, pero sin detalles. Kingsley por favor deja de reírte, lo he pasado muy mal ¿vale?

— Hasta donde ha llegado Narcisa. Vamos Harry, cuéntame, entre tú y yo. Te doy mi palabra de mago que no se lo voy a contar a nadie.

— No seas cotilla, no te lo voy a contar, confórmate con que te diga que no consiguieron lo que querían por muy muy poco.

Llegamos a casa y todo fueron abrazos y besos, todos sabían la noticia ya y esperaban a que llegara. El beso de Katherin fue fogoso, suerte que Kingsley me había dado el antídoto. Pero después del beso de mi princesa solo tuve ojos para el pollo con patatas que Molly dejaba frente a mí y no me sacaron una sola palabra hasta que devoré tres raciones y los postres.

— Vas a tener dolor de estomago esta noche, con lo que has comido — me regañó Katherin.

— Tenía mucha hambre — me quejé con un puchero.

En ese momento llegaba el comandante a casa, avisado por su hija de que ya había llegado.

— Mi comandante — me puse firme y le saludé formalmente — como le prometí estoy en una pieza.

— Descanse soldado — Y lo que no me esperaba fue aquel abrazo que me transmitió todo su cariño y preocupación. — No esperaba menos de ti — y me sonrió.

A partir de ese momento, con el estomago saciado, todo fueron preguntas. Como ya había ido informándoles cada día por radio, lo único que les faltaba saber era el motivo, se lo expliqué muy escuetamente y con pocas palabras y, aunque curiosos, no sacaron ni una palabra más de mí, no me veía capaz de contar lo que había sucedido.

Ya solos en la habitación con Katherin, me preguntó de nuevo.

— Preciosa, quizás cuando hayan pasado unos días pueda contarte, ahora solo quiero dormir entre tus brazos y olvidar.

Y respetó mi silencio, era la hija de un militar y la futura mujer de otro, sabía que los secretos de las misiones no se desvelaban y, sin más palabras, puso mi cabeza sobre su pecho y acarició mi pelo hasta que me quedé dormido, entre sus brazos, oyendo el relajante latido de su corazón.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, estoy de nuevo con vosotros, mil gracias nuevamente por todos vuestros agradables comentarios. Sois la gasolina para mi motor.

Os dejo con otro capítulo, buena lectura.

CAPÍTULO 12 – TODO POR LEALTAD

A la mañana siguiente, ya sin pociones en mi organismo, pude demostrar a Katherin cuanto la amaba y lo que la había extrañado.

Al levantarnos, Remus, me tenía preparadas varias pociones nutritivas para reforzar nuevamente mi organismo, después de la obligada huelga de hambre. Pasé un día relajado, junto a Katherin y la familia, descansando y comiendo.

Kingsley se encargó de entregar mi informe a la Ministra, de la cual no tardé en recibir una lechuza:

"Señor Harry Potter

Auror asesor

En nombre del Ministerio de Magia le agradecemos su eficiente colaboración en la captura de los magos corruptos que intentaban dañar la estabilidad de nuestra sociedad.

Ministra de Magia

Amelia Bones"

Bajo aquella nota oficial había una anotación de puño y letra de la propia Amelia.

"Buen trabajo muchacho, no esperaba menos de mi primer auror asesor. Espero tu visita cuando hayas descansado y tu agenda te lo permita.

Un abrazo. "

Apreciaba a esa mujer y sonreí al leer su nota personal. Más tarde recibí también una misiva de mis nuevos compañeros aurores. Landon y Krystel, en nombre de todos, me felicitaban y deseaban que pudiera colaborar con ellos con más asiduidad, pero me emocionó ver que, bajo esas líneas, el pergamino estaba lleno de firmas y pequeños mensajes de todos. Hubo uno de los mensajes que me hizo reír "Auror asesor Potter, después de haber encajado una derrota tan flagrante cuando estuvo con nosotros, muchos compañeros le pedimos humildemente nos transmita su sabiduría en el arte del combate", y lo firmaba un tal Mike Logan. Hablaría con Kingsley sobre el asunto, yo también creía que los aurores necesitaban entrenamiento físico.

Por la noche debía entrar a la base antes del toque de queda, aunque no habían pasado los quince días que me dieron de vacaciones para solucionar el problema, el comandante me insinuó que sería buena idea que entrara de nuevo en servicio lo antes posible. Fue una decisión difícil de tomar viendo los deliciosos morritos que me hacía Katherin para que me quedara con ella un día más, pero al final comprendió. Besé aquellos dulces labios que me daban vida y me perdí en sus hermosos ojos. Acariciando mi pelo con sus largos dedos, me sonrió susurrando un "te amo" que llenó mi corazón.

Después de despedirme de mi familia, que me repitieron una y otra vez que me cuidara, me llevé a mi princesa y a su madre nuevamente a su casa, el peligro había pasado y todo volvía a su normalidad.

— ¡¡HARRY!! — Gritó Smity saltando a caballo sobre mis espaldas cuando entré en el barracón — ¿No puedes pasarte unos días sin problemas, amigo?

— Parece ser que no. — Me reí tirándolo encima de una de las camas, perdiendo el equilibrio en la maniobra y cayendo encima de él y rodando hasta llegar al suelo. Los dos nos reímos con ganas, tumbados uno encima del otro en el suelo.

Charly y Sócrates se acercaron a saludarme alegres de verme sano y salvo y nos ayudaron a levantarnos del suelo.

— Hermione nos ha tenido al corriente cada día de tus aventuras, pero después de tantos días ya empezabas a tenernos preocupados — continuó hablando Smity ya sentado en una de las camas.

— Pero valió la pena, atrapamos a los malvados y peligrosos magos. — Y les expliqué por encima mi odisea — .Y por aquí ¿os habéis aburrido mucho sin mí?

— Claro que estábamos aburridos, no nos dejaban salir si el equipo no estaba completo. — Se quejó Sócrates —. El sargento instructor nos ha tenido entrenando cada día sin parar para tenernos ocupados.

— Espero que estés en buena forma luego de tantos días sin comer, no deseo más entrenamiento, a ver si nos dan por fin una misión — dijo Smity serio.

Me quedé mirando a mis tres compañeros, notaba algo raro en ellos. No era normal ver a Smity serio.

— ¿Qué sucede chicos? – les pregunté al fin al ver que ellos no se decidían.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, como indecisos de contarme algo.

— Verás Harry — empezó Charly — mientras has estado fuera…, el equipo de Hugo tuvo problemas en el operativo para atrapar a Robertson del MI5.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? — les pregunté preocupado al ver que seguían indecisos de contarme.

— Por lo que sabemos, Robertson, al verse descubierto…, sacó su arma y empezó a disparar. En el tiroteo se cargó a su compañero, el agente Dreiser con el que trabajamos nosotros, e hirió a Troy…— continuó Charly.

— Aunque él ya ha salido de peligro y se recupera bien —. Aclaró inmediatamente Sócrates al ver mi cara.

— ¿Y? — pregunté notando que eso no era todo.

— Parece ser que Robertson inutilizó los vehículos de nuestra gente con unas pequeñas bombas de mano y desapareció a toda velocidad en su coche. — continuó Sócrates.

Los tres se miraron nerviosos.

— Llevándose a Hugo de rehén en la huida. — finalizó Charly —. Todavía no lo han encontrado.

— Hugo es de los mejores y sabrá cómo deshacerse del tipo ese. — Afirmé convencido.

— Hugo también estaba herido y no saben con que gravedad, lo vieron caer segundos antes de que aquel bastardo lo arrastrara al coche y se lo llevara. — terminó de explicar Charly preocupado.

— Y no nos dejan intervenir — gruñó Smity — Nos tienen apartados y casi sin noticias. William y Brian son los que nos mantienen informados y, de momento, no saben su paradero. Se ve que Robertson es muy bueno y bien entrenado y los del MI5 han contado que creen que tenía un plan preparado para desaparecer en caso de problemas. Sabemos que los nuestros están trabajando conjuntamente con los agentes para encontrarlo.

Los cuatro quedamos en silencio, Hugo, Troy, Brian y William eran como nuestros hermanos mayores y habíamos aprendido mucho de ellos, siempre nos cuidaban para que no nos sucediera nada a ninguno de los cuatro más jóvenes, pero Hugo era alguien que había llegado a significar mucho para mí y no podía permitir que le sucediera nada malo.

— Tenía que presentarme al capitán mañana por la mañana, pero quizás debería presentarme esta misma noche — les dije a los chicos con esperanzas de conseguir información del capitán lo antes posible— ¿Me acompañáis?

Y los tres saltaron de las camas donde estábamos sentados para seguirme.

El capitán, al vernos, no dudó ni un momento de que ya estaba informado del asunto de Hugo y, tras darme la bienvenida y felicitarme por el buen resultado de mi misión con los magos, soltó la desalentadora frase.

— Sé que estáis preocupados por Hugo, pero no puedo incluiros en esta misión — y mirándome fijamente continuó —. No quiero ni que me lo pidas Harry, consideramos que no estáis preparados para ello y no se hable más.

— Señor, usted sabe que yo puedo ayudarles a localizarlo. — intenté convencerle.

— Lo siento, tengo órdenes de no dejaros acercaros a ninguno de los cuatro.

— Pero señor, puedo ayudar — insistí.

— Son órdenes soldado y ahora retírense, es tarde. — Contestó tajante.

Nunca había visto al capitán tan serio, saludamos y tuvimos que retirarnos de muy mala gana. Llegamos de nuevo al barracón enojados y desilusionados de no haber conseguido información.

— ¡Que mala leche! — murmuré —. El capitán nunca nos ha hablado de esa manera.

— ¡Ya te digo!, están muy nerviosos, no les gusta perder a su gente — masculló Smity.

— Mañana hablamos con William y Brian, ahora será mejor que durmamos, ya es muy tarde — aconsejó Charly, que era el que siempre nos hacia razonar.

No pude dormir mucho por la noche, estaba preocupado por Hugo y mi cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez.

Por la mañana no pudimos ver ni a William, ni a Brian ya que nos embarcaron a primera hora en un helicóptero que nos llevaría al aeropuerto de Londres, de donde saldríamos en un avión hacia París. El equipo de seguridad que siempre acompañaba al Primer Ministro había menguado por haberse contagiado de la gripe A y necesitaban refuerzos para un viaje oficial a la capital francesa.

Era la primera vez que marchábamos los cuatro solos. Debíamos presentarnos al agente especial Sanders, nuestra misión era comprobar el avión antes de salir y al volver, estar atentos y avisar si veíamos cualquier tipo de amenaza para el Primer Ministro, aunque el capitán nos dejó muy claro que no quería que actuáramos solos en ningún momento, éramos un apoyo a la escolta oficial y esperaba de nosotros un comportamiento ejemplar.

— Tú crees que nos mandan fuera para que no podamos poner las narices en el asunto Robertson — preguntó Sócrates en el helicóptero.

Yo subí mis hombros como respuesta de mi ignorancia, estaba preocupado por Hugo y ese viaje me sentaba como una patada en el estomago.

— Mejor no pensar en ello — salió el juicioso de Charly. — Tenemos una misión que cumplir y debemos concentrarnos en ella, es la primera vez que nos mandan solos y todo ha de salir perfecto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos dirigimos al avión oficial que ya estaba preparado y pregunté por el agente especial Sanders, mis compañeros dieron un paso atrás para que fuera yo el portavoz del equipo y los miré con mala cara, al fin y al cabo yo era el más joven de los cuatro.

— Yo soy el agente especial Sanders. — Se presentó un hombre de unos cuarenta años, moreno y de constitución robusta, recogiendo de mis manos la documentación que llevábamos para entregarles y nuestras credenciales para identificarnos —. Los estaba esperando, su oficial al mando ha dicho maravillas de ustedes, siendo sincero me quejé al saber que nos enviaban a un equipo tan joven, solo espero que no me decepcionen — dijo mirándonos de arriba abajo — Si quieren que nos llevemos bien, cumplan mis indicaciones al pie de la letra en todo momento y no tendremos problemas. Pueden dejar su equipo en este coche mientras revisan el avión.

Y sin decir nada más se alejó de nosotros, parecía que era hombre de pocas palabras. Dejamos el equipo en el coche que nos indicó y empezamos a revisar el avión, para comprobar que estuviera limpio de cualquier amenaza. Comprobamos la identidad del personal de vuelo que ya estaba preparándose y, una vez revisado, esperamos con el arma preparada para que nadie no autorizado se acercara al avión.

No tardaron mucho en aparecer cinco coches oficiales, el agente Sanders se acercó a nosotros indicándonos que podíamos dejar paso y que nos fijáramos bien en las caras de las personas que subían al avión para poderlas reconocer más tarde. Entraron en aquel avión un total de veintiocho personas. El Primer Ministro, luego de hablar con el agente Sanders, se dirigió a nosotros.

— Descansen soldados y bienvenidos al equipo. — Nos saludó amablemente —. A usted le conozco — dijo dirigiéndose a mi —. Nunca olvido una cara, usted detuvo una bala que llevaba mi nombre y salvó mi vida en el consulado ruso. ¿Soldado?

— Potter señor — le contesté.

— Me alegra tenerle de nuevo guardando mis espaldas soldado. — dijo sonriendo.

— Es un honor viajar con usted, señor.

Una vez el Primer Ministro acomodado, cogimos nuestro equipo del coche y subimos al avión, donde el agente Sanders nos presentó a todo el equipo y nos explicó que esperaba de nosotros.

Ninguno de los cuatro habíamos estado en París y, al acercarnos al aeropuerto, nos emocionamos mirando por las ventanillas del avión viendo desde el cielo la famosa Torre Eiffel. Un par de agentes se rieron de nosotros al oír los alegres comentarios de Smity sobre la bonita ciudad, y oímos algo parecido a "si todavía son unos niños" y me giré viéndoles serio, pero me sonrieron.

— No te preocupes muchacho, a mi me hizo el mismo efecto la primera vez que vi esta maravillosa ciudad desde el cielo. Espérate a verla desde el suelo.

No vi malas intenciones en aquel comentario y moví la cabeza afirmativamente, girándome para seguir viendo por la ventanilla hasta que avisaron que debíamos abrocharnos el cinturón de seguridad para el aterrizaje.

La visita del Primer Ministro fue tranquila. Fueron tres días de reuniones con el Presidente de la Republica francesa y nosotros solo debíamos encargarnos de vigilar la zona que el agente Sanders nos adjudicaba, lo malo era que íbamos vestidos con traje y corbata y, al no estar acostumbrados a trabajar con este tipo de ropa, no íbamos muy cómodos. Sócrates estuvo el primer día intentando aflojar el cuello de la camisa que, según él, le asfixiaba, hasta que Sanders le miró con muy mala cara y le dijo que si volvía a poner un dedo en el cuello de la camisa se lo cortaba. El hotel en el que dormíamos era muy lujoso y tuvimos una noche libre para pasear por aquella ciudad, prometiéndome a mi mismo traer a Katherin para visitarla juntos.

Cuando regresamos a Londres, recibimos órdenes de quedarnos a dormir en un cuartel de la capital y que nos recogerían a la mañana siguiente para llevarnos a nuestra base, dándonos la tarde libre.

— Chicos — llamé en voz baja, una vez duchados y con ropa de calle — Nos podemos acercar al MI5 y ver si podemos conseguir algo de información de Hugo.

— Nos vamos a meter en un gran problema si alguien se entera, Harry, seria desobedecer una orden directa del capitán — contestó Charly.

— No solo eso, vamos a romper un montón de reglas — continuó Sócrates.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry, Hugo lo haría por nosotros, no podemos abandonarlo a su suerte, es cuestión de lealtad — aseguró Smity.

Charly y Sócrates estaban algo indecisos, se miraron y al final movieron la cabeza afirmativamente, aceptando.

— Pero primero intenta meterte en la cabeza de William para ver si hay alguna novedad — aconsejó Charly.

— Si en eso tienes razón — le contesté. — También le informaré de nuestras intenciones para que alguien lo sepa… por si acaso.

Salimos a la calle y nos sentamos en un bar a tomar un té, mientras mis compañeros me cubrían para que pudiera contactar con William.

— "William, soy Harry, me escuchas" — le llamé un par de veces.

— "¿Harry?" — oí finalmente su voz en mi cabeza.

—"Sí, oye ¿sabéis algo nuevo de Hugo?" — le pregunté inquieto.

— "No, todavía nada, es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. No hay ni una sola pista a seguir para encontrar donde se esconde Robertson y así poder encontrar a Hugo".

— "Nosotros vamos a pasar la noche en Londres, ya hemos vuelto de París y como tenemos la tarde libre pensamos en acercarnos al MI5 para ver si sacamos algo de información, a mi manera" — le expliqué para que supiera que iba a usar magia para introducirnos.

— "Es algo arriesgado, tened mucho cuidado Harry y contáctame si conseguís algo nuevo o si estáis en problemas para poderos ayudar".

— "Gracias William, ¿Cómo sigue Troy?" — me interesé por nuestro compañero herido.

— "Se recupera bien, no os preocupéis, ahora vamos a verlo con Brian".

— "Dadle recuerdos nuestros".

— "Serán dados, pero vosotros tened cuidado, no seáis imprudentes ¿vale?"

— "Claro, no te preocupes, si descubrimos algo te contacto".

Cuando corté la comunicación, les expliqué a mis compañeros que todavía no se sabía nada nuevo. Pagamos en el bar y salimos directos hacia el edificio del MI5. Al acercarnos les avisé para que entráramos en un portal que se veía vacío.

— Os voy a hacer invisibles para poder entrar sin que nos vean, hemos de tener cuidado con las cámaras de infrarrojo ya que detectaran nuestro calor corporal y podríamos ser descubiertos.

Transformé un pañuelo que llevaba en una cuerda lo bastante larga para que los cuatro pudiéramos agarrarnos.

— Quiero que os agarréis a la cuerda y no la dejéis por nada para que no nos perdamos al no vernos, iremos los cuatro muy juntos uno tras otro. — Les expliqué tendiéndoles la cuerda, a la que nos agarramos todos con la mano izquierda para tener la derecha libre en caso de necesidad, y los fui dejando invisibles uno a uno. — Si alguien nos descubre llevo mi pistola de rayos de radiofrecuencia, con ella lo voy a dejar mareado y con vómitos, el tiempo suficiente para escapar sin dañar a nadie.

Una vez todos invisibles, salimos del portal y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del MI5. Íbamos los cuatro al mismo paso muy juntos para no ocupar espacio, yo iba el primero, tras de mi Smity, Sócrates y Charly. Al conocernos ya el edificio fue fácil esquivar todas las medidas de seguridad de la entrada y los guardias, los llevé por pasadizos directamente hacia el despacho del director, si alguien tenía toda la información era él.

— Chicos, quedaos aquí junto a la pared, voy a entrar al despacho a la que abran la puerta y le leeré la mente al director para sacar la información. — dije en voz muy baja. — Yo os aviso cuando vuelva a estar con vosotros.

Tuve que esperar un rato hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y entró conmigo detrás.

Me aparté en una esquina y esperé a que estuviera distraído, hablando con aquella persona, para entrar en su mente y buscar lo que sabía de Robertson. Volví a admirar aquella mente tan organizada y brillante mientras buscaba entre sus recuerdos con la mayor suavidad. Encontré los recuerdos que buscaba, tenía a seis agentes designados al caso, habían buscado en todos los lugares que creían que Robertson podía esconderse, pero sin resultados, de momento no sabían donde encontrarlo. Vi también las conversaciones con nuestro comandante y fue grato ver que no le escondía nada, en verdad estaban compartiendo toda la información para encontrar a Hugo con vida. La conversación con aquella persona estaba terminando y me acerqué a la puerta para salir en cuanto abriera la puerta, no quería quedarme atrapado en aquel despacho.

— Ya estoy de vuelta — avisé en voz baja a mis compañeros —. Vámonos, aquí no saben nada.

Cogí el cabo de la cuerda y salimos silenciosamente del edificio. Entramos en el mismo portal y los volví visibles otra vez.

— ¿Cómo que no saben nada? — preguntó Charly preocupado.

— Hay un equipo de seis agentes que han buscado en todos los lugares que creían poder encontrar a Robertson, sin ningún resultado. Realmente están compartiendo toda la información con nuestros superiores y han contactado con las agencias internacionales dando aviso de busca y captura para Robertson. Tienen sus cuentas bancarias bloqueadas y su casa vigilada las veinticuatro horas.

— No entiendo como alguien puede desaparecer de este modo sin dejar rastro. — comentó Sócrates.

Me quedé mirando a Sócrates, pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Qué sucede Harry? — me preguntó.

— Quizás has dado con la clave Sócrates.

— ¿Qué clave? — preguntó Charly.

— Desaparecer — contesté con una sonrisa en mi rostro, quedando perdido en aquella idea.

— Harry, puedes aclarar a tus ignorantes compañeros el hilo de tus pensamientos, porque la verdad, yo no entiendo nada — me sacudió Smity para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Smity! — me quejé por la fuerte sacudida.

— Que nos digas en que estás pensando ¡caray! Nos tienes a todos intrigados.

— Necesito contactar con los aurores — anuncié.

— ¿Con quién? — preguntó Sócrates.

— La policía de los magos — les aclaré — Robertson tenía contacto con los magos, era su informador, es posible que conociera el mundo de la magia y alguien lo esté escondiendo. ¿Queréis venir o me esperáis?

— Yo no me lo pierdo — saltó inmediatamente Smity

Como siempre quedaron Charly y Sócrates indecisos.

— Un día de estos nos vas a meter en un lio… — se quejó Charly — pero… no vamos a dejarte solo ¿verdad Sócrates? Uno para todos — dijo alargando su mano al centro.

— Y todos para uno — terminamos la frase el resto uniendo nuestras manos y riendo.

Hice un trasladador y nos aparecimos frente a la cabina en el ministerio, les expliqué lo que teníamos que hacer, fue divertido verlos entrar todos en la cabina con la angustia dibujada en su cara.

Tuve que pasar el control de la varita y se quedaron sorprendidos al verme con tres muggles. En el trayecto hasta la oficina de aurores, muchos magos se acercaron a darme la mano y saludarme efusivamente, dejándome algo azorado al ver la cara de asombro de mis tres compañeros.

Al llegar al departamento de aurores, saludé al chico que estaba de guardia en la puerta, que era el mismo que la primera vez, y volvió a saludarme con adoración, tartamudeando por el honor que era recibirme.

Algunos compañeros, de los que todavía no sabía su nombre, me saludaron y dieron la bienvenida. Fueron muy amables y saludaron a mis compañeros soldados y con la verborrea de Smity pronto estuvieron intercambiando diferentes puntos de vista en la manera de trabajar de unos y de otros y yo me dirigí al despacho de Kingsley.

— ¿Se puede? — pregunté al encontrar la puerta entreabierta.

— ¿Harry?, Es una sorpresa verte por aquí muchacho, siéntate — me señaló uno de los sillones del despacho. — ¿Dime que te trae por aquí?

— Tengo una corazonada y necesitaría de vuestra ayuda. — Le expliqué el secuestro de uno de mis compañeros del ejército, que la persona que se lo había llevado era el muggle que tenía contacto con los magos que detuvimos en Irlanda y que me temía que podría estar escondido con algún mago —. Pero tengo un pequeño problema…

— ¿Otro más?

— Mis superiores nos han prohibido terminantemente que nos acerquemos a este caso, hay otro grupo que se está encargando de ello, pero sin ningún tipo de resultado. — Le dije bajando la voz — Es nuestro compañero, no vamos a abandonarlo y según tenemos entendido está herido.

— Harry — suspiró Kingsley — una orden es una orden, en el mundo muggle o en el mundo mágico. Tú sabes que no puedes hacer nada.

— Llegamos de una misión y tenemos la tarde libre y he venido con tres de mis compañeros que están fuera hablando con los tuyos.

— Eres un caso perdido — volvió a suspirar — pero te comprendo, un compañero es más que un hermano. — Vamos a la sala de reuniones, tráete a tus muggles y yo llamo a uno de mis equipos para que les deis toda la información que tengáis.

Fui a buscar a mis tres compañeros y se los presenté a Kingsley, que los saludó afectuosamente, y entramos en la sala de reuniones nosotros cuatro, Kingsley, Landon y Kristel, con otros dos aurores que nos presentaron como

Mike Logan y Daniel Sánchez.

— Agradezco la nota que me enviasteis — les dije en voz baja a los aurores mientras entrabamos— ¿Tú eres el Mike Logan que pedía un entrenamiento de combate? — le pregunté curioso.

— Vaya memoria Auror Potter, si fui yo, no creí que llegara a leer mi nota — dijo algo avergonzado — Somos varios en creer que nos falta algo de entrenamiento físico.

— Llamadme Harry, y sí, yo también creo que os falta mucho entrenamiento de combate, sin varita estáis desarmados y sin recursos y eso os puede costar la vida. Hablaré con el jefe cuando tenga una oportunidad de ello, pero va a ser muy duro — les avisé.

— Gracias Harry y creo hablar por todos que un poco de ejercicio no hace daño, si da como resultado que podamos salvar nuestra vida o la de nuestros compañeros.

— Sí, tienes toda la razón Mike.

Una vez todos sentados a la mesa volví a repetir la misma historia que había contado a Kingsley.

— Es solo un presentimiento — acabé — y tengo que deciros que no es una misión oficial, estamos en nuestro tiempo libre.

— Lo que Harry quiere decir, tan sutilmente, es que les han prohibido inmiscuirse en este rescate, pero no sería Harry Potter si no metiera sus narices donde no debe y, por lo que veo, sigue arrastrando a terceros a sus líos ¿verdad Harry y compañía?

— ¡Como te conocen Harry! — se rió Smity.

Lo miré con mala cara y todos se pusieron a reír.

— No os preocupéis, seremos sutiles y no mencionaremos tú nombre para que la ministra no se entere y con ella tu comandante — me dijo Kingsley.

— Agradeceríamos mucho esa "sutileza", si nuestro comandante se entera vamos a estar corriendo muchos kilómetros por varios días y sin dormir.

— Ya que tenéis la tarde libre, ¿qué os parece un poco de entrenamiento con vuestro sistema de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo para mis aurores? — propuso con una sonrisa maliciosa Kingsley.

Miré a mis compañeros y los tres asintieron con la cabeza, creo que era una manera para tenernos controlados el resto de la tarde y que no nos metiéramos en mas líos, pero aceptamos.

Kingsley llamó a los aurores que no estaban en misión y fuimos a la sala de entrenamiento. Eran veinticuatro aurores y los dividimos en grupos seis para cada uno de nosotros. Fue aburrido al principio, pero los aurores lo acogieron con tanto entusiasmo que al final nos lo contagiaron y pasamos una tarde agradable.

Llegamos justo antes del toque de queda al cuartel en Londres, donde debíamos pasar la noche, y nos quedamos sin cenar, aunque en la habitación saqué de mi máquina de comida mágica algunos bocadillos para que nuestras barrigas no rugieran de hambre toda la noche.

Después del desayuno teníamos un vehículo esperándonos para trasladarnos nuevamente a la base, donde presentamos el informe a nuestro capitán del viaje a París.

Estuvimos una semana con pequeñas misiones sin importancia, que no dejaban que investigáramos por nuestra cuenta "el caso muggle", que era el nombre clave que habían dado los aurores a la búsqueda de Hugo. Los aurores no tenían aun ninguna información y todos estábamos preocupados por la suerte de nuestro compañero desaparecido.

Era domingo tarde y estaba en el salón de mi casa con Katherin preparando las listas de invitados para nuestra boda. Empezamos con la boda muggle, Katherin llevaba una lista preparada con las personas que no podía faltar, según ella y sus padres, de ciento cincuenta y dos personas y en ella había gran cantidad de oficiales del ejército, como ya me imaginaba. Por mi lado en la boda muggle asistirían solo mis allegados más próximos del mundo mágico, todos sabían que era huérfano y que no tenia familia por lo que a nadie le iba a extrañar que la lista de mis allegados solo constara de dieciséis nombres del lado de los magos, todos los Weasleys, a los que les iba a comprar el traje de la boda yo directamente para que no me mezclaran colores horribles, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Sandy, la novia de Ron y la Ministra de magia Bones y una lista de cuarenta y nueve personas pertenecientes al ejército. De las amigas de Katherin solo un par asistirían a la boda muggle. Así que al final nos quedábamos con una lista de doscientas diecisiete personas.

— ¡Qué barbaridad! — exclamó Katherin al ver el total.

—Pues espérate a la lista en la boda mágica — sonreí dándole un beso.

Y allí empezamos a reunir nombres y nombres a los nombres de mis allegados añadí los ocho de mis compañeros y capitán que conocían la magia, Hagrid, la ministra con todo el gabinete de ministros junto a sus esposas o maridos, los jefes importantes del banco mágico, mi asesor personal y mi abogado junto a sus esposas, todo el Wizengamot junto a sus esposas, dos miembros del profeta, Luna con un compañero de El Quisquilloso y de dos periódicos más de nueva creación, mis nuevos compañeros aurores y todos mis amigos del mundo mágico, familia de Katherin que conocía el mundo mágico, las amigas del mundo mágico de Katherin y la directora de Beauxbatons, Olympe Maxime y llegamos a un total de cuatrocientas diez personas.

— ¡Esto es de infarto! — se asombró nuevamente Katherin —. Nunca imaginé que en mi boda habría más de cuatrocientas personas.

— Anímate princesa, solo serán dos días agotadores, luego tú y yo desapareceremos durante muchos días y nadie podrá venir a molestarnos. — dije cogiéndola de la cintura y besándola con cariño.

— Quedan menos de tres meses y ya estoy de los nervios, no sé si podré aguantar la presión.

— Claro que aguantarás y estarás preciosa solo para mí. ¿Te ocuparás de mandar todas las invitaciones?

— No te preocupes, con mi madre, Molly y Tonks lo tenemos todo bajo control.

— Serás una excelente señora Potter. — Susurré en su oído y volví a besarla deseando estar entre aquellos brazos toda mi vida.

Fuimos interrumpidos por Molly, que disculpándose con una sonrisa, nos anunció que Kingsley estaba en casa y me buscaba.

— Hola Kingsley —saludé al entrar en el comedor donde me esperaba.

— Creo que tengo noticias de tu amigo, hace unos minutos me ha llamado Landon que su equipo ha encontrado una casa con dos muggles dentro y creemos que son ellos.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿Está vivo?

— No lo sé, vamos te llevo, nos están esperando.

No tuve que hablar con Katherin, al girarme, con solo la mirada, comprendió que debía marcharme y me sonrió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente y desaparecí con Kingsley.

Aparecimos en un bosque, Landon nos recibió y nos comentó que en la casa ahora solo se encontraban dos muggles, no había magos.

— Dejadme unos segundos para analizar el terreno, si es el muggle que busco puede haber sembrado trampas en los alrededores — les pedí.

Si era Robertson el que estaba dentro de esa casa, seguramente tendría algún tipo de trampa muggle. Me fui acercando lentamente, visualizando la magia alrededor y encontrando una pequeña barrera mágica envolviendo la pequeña cabaña, pero también encontré pequeñas minas en el suelo colocadas en el camino de entrada a la misma, señalizadas muy sutilmente con una misma especie de flor. Las fui desactivando lentamente, para que nadie las pisara, y me acerqué a la barrera para poderla bajar sin que los dueños se enteraran. No fue muy difícil, el mago que la había realizado no era muy talentoso. Hice aparecer mi pistola muggle y di la señal a Kingsley de que podían acercarse y rodeamos la casa para que nadie escapara. Kingsley, Landon y yo nos acercamos por la puerta principal, era mejor no aparecerse dentro directamente para no poner en peligro a Hugo.

Nos hicimos invisibles y abrimos la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, al entrar reconocí a Robertson, sentado frente a una mesa, concentrado leyendo un libro y tomando notas. Le lancé un hechizo de desmayo y me saqué el hechizo de invisibilidad para ir corriendo hacia la única puerta cerrada que tenia aquella pequeña cabaña. Mi cara se iluminó con una franca sonrisa al encontrar, tendido en la cama, a Hugo.

— ¿Harry? — preguntó asombrado, con la voz algo rota, al verme aparecer por la puerta.

— El mismo, compañero. Nos ha costado un montón encontrarte — dije acercándome y desatando sus manos, que se encontraban sujetas a un hierro que salía de la pared.

— Estaba convencido de que me encontrarías — dijo emocionado fundiéndonos en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Sabes tonto que nos has tenido muy preocupados? — pregunté como si estuviera enfadado, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo, para sacar tensiones al momento.

— Encima — se quejó —. Yo soy el secuestrado y tú pequeño renacuajo me pegas la bronca.

Le ayudé a levantarse sonriendo, estaba algo atrofiado de tantos días sin moverse de aquella cama y mal alimentado.

— ¿Estás herido?, William nos dijo que te vieron caer. — pregunté viendo si veía alguna herida en su cuerpo.

— Un mago, algo desagradable, me sacó la bala de la pierna y cerró la herida. Aun me duele, pero no sangra.

— Después te reviso la herida para ver que haya cicatrizado bien, ahora hemos de salir antes de que vuelvan…

No pude acabar la frase que oí a Kingsley gritarme que no saliéramos de la habitación bajo ningún concepto y que nos protegiéramos que teníamos cuatro visitantes. Puse un potente protego que nos protegía a los dos y esperé órdenes de Kingsley, ya había desobedecido a demasiadas órdenes para incumplir una más y me quedé quieto con la varita preparada.

Oíamos el ruido de los hechizos ir y venir y algún que otro grito de dolor. Sabía que el equipo de aurores era de los mejores y eso me tranquilizaba. Agarré el brazo de Hugo por si teníamos que desaparecer del lugar para ponerlo a salvo y volver a ayudar a los magos, pero no hizo falta, un profundo silencio embargó el lugar y oímos la potente voz de Kingsley gritar que ya no había peligro.

Al salir vi a Robertson y a los cuatro magos atados o petrificados en el suelo.

— ¿Está bien? — preguntó Kingsley interesándose por Hugo.

— Si, nada que un buen descanso no pueda solucionar. Gracias por venir. — Agradeció sinceramente Hugo.

— Tiene unos compañeros muy convincentes — sonrió — ¿verdad Harry?

— No seas malo Kingsley, al fin y al cabo, mi corazonada era cierta.

Desaparecimos todos para aparecer frente al Ministerio, por la entrada de los aurores, encerraron a los cuatro magos y dejaron a un desmayado agente en una sala cerrada, mientras, en mi despacho, revisábamos la herida de Hugo.

— Dime como vamos a solucionar tu problema ahora Harry. Yo tengo a los cuatro magos, ¿qué haces tú con el muggle y con tu compañero? — Me preguntó socarrón Kingsley.

— ¿Qué problema Harry?, preguntó intrigado Hugo que no entendía.

— Eso Harry, explícale el problema — continuó pinchando el jefe de aurores.

— ¿Harry?, en que lio te has metido esta vez — preguntó preocupado Hugo.

— Pero queréis dejar de atosigar, que tengo que pensar. — les dije a los dos, pero una mirada de preocupación de Hugo me hizo contarle — Verás Hugo, nadie en la base sabe que veníamos a rescatarte, bueno solo los chicos, la verdad es que ellos tampoco lo saben, es decir…, fuimos al MI5 los cuatro camuflados para encontrar información y luego vinimos aquí para pedir ayuda porque creía que te estaba escondiendo algún mago, ellos si saben que te buscábamos en el mundo mágico, pero no saben que ya te encontramos. Vino Kingsley y yo le seguí y pensaba en tu salud y, bueno la verdad…, no avisé a nadie.

— La verdad es que Harry y su equipo tenían prohibido entrar en un operativo de rescate, órdenes directas de vuestros superiores y ahora no sabe cómo hacerte aparecer sin que le caiga la bronca del siglo. — continuó Kingsley.

— Ya veo — contestó Hugo. — Gracias Harry por venir, sé que sin ti no me hubieran encontrado — dijo sinceramente comprendiendo los riesgos que sus compañeros habían afrontado por él —. Sé que si el comandante se entera te caerá una bronca peor que la del día B. Puedo decir que me escapé y logré reducir a ese imbécil.

— Esa sería una buena idea, pero el muggle será interrogado y no dirá la misma versión. — dijo pensativo Kingsley.

— Pero no nos vio Kings — declaré contento — estábamos bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad, no sabe quien le atacó, solo es cuestión de hacerle un chichón en la cabeza y ya está. Hugo pudo soltarse y vino por detrás y lo golpeó.

— Bien, ahora queda como llego a la base con un corpulento tipo cargado al hombro. — se rió Hugo al ver mi sonrisa desaparecer.

— Mmmm…, no sé, nos puedes llamar para que vengamos a recogerte.

— Vale, entonces yo he podido desatarme y salgo de la habitación y le arreo un golpe en la cabeza al imbécil — empezó Hugo — Luego lo arrastro por el bosque hasta una carretera, pasa alguien y nos recoge y nos lleva a Londres a la policía y allí yo puedo llamar a la base.

— Y como estás un poco aturdido no puedes acordarte del lugar en que estabas, ni como llegar, ni quien te recogió tan amablemente. — continué la historia.

— Vale, yo doy el golpe a la cabeza del imbécil con mucha satisfacción y tú me lanzas un hechizo que me deje un poco desconcentrado y me dejas frente a la comisaria para llamar.

— No mejor te dejo en el cuartel del centro. El otro día dormimos allí con los chicos y son gente muy maja.

— ¡Pero bueno!, vaya par, eso de meterse en líos y contar historias ¿es contagioso o qué? — preguntó Kingsley al vernos tan concentrados a los dos inventando la historia de la aparición de Hugo. Vais a dar un mal paso y sabrán que algo no concuerda en vuestra explicación va a ser peor que decir la verdad a vuestros superiores.

Hugo y yo nos miramos y nos reímos con ganas.

— La verdad Kingsley es que Hugo y yo muchas veces trabajamos de encubierto, inventándonos historias para cubrir nuestras identidades y debemos entrar en el personaje para que se nos crea. Una vez memorizada la historia nadie se sale del guión, eso nos puede costar la vida.

— Y este — dijo Hugo removiéndome el pelo cariñosamente. — Es capaz de todo para ello, se lo puedo asegurar.

— Te juro que si un día me vienes a mí con una de estas historias — me amenazó Kingsley con el dedo — No lo vas a contar.

— No te sulfures jefe, te prometo que intentaré no contarte nunca una historia y si lo hago me tomaré el tiempo de elaborarla con todos los detalles. — y al ver su mano ir hacia su varita salí del despacho corriendo, riendo a carcajadas, y me escondí tras Landon, que estaba cerca, antes de que me lanzara una maldición.

— ¿Qué sucede Harry? — me pregunto Landon sonriendo al ver a Kingsley salir del despacho con la varita alzada y a mi reírme a carcajadas escondido tras su espalda.

— Tú no te muevas, ¿vale? el jefe quiere maldecirme.

Pero mi ataque de risa fue contagioso y hasta el jefe acabó sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, dándome por caso perdido.


	13. Chapter 13

Estoy de nuevo con vosotros/as para el último capítulo de esta historia. Disculpándome por el largo periodo sin publicar os dejo con él. Buena lectura y espero que os guste.

CAPÍTULO 13 - BODAS

Como quedamos, Hugo, apareció en el cuartel de Londres algo aturdido por mi hechizo y cargando a un desmayado agente, que llevaba un feo golpe en la cabeza. Allí atendieron a Hugo y encerraron al traidor mientras llamaban a nuestro capitán. Nadie puso en duda la convincente historia que contó y todos estaban felices de que hubiera logrado escapar con vida después de tantos días. El MI5 le agradeció que trajera al agente para que fuera juzgado por traición como merecía.

Una vez en la base, después de un reconocimiento médico y de presentar un extenso informe a sus superiores, Hugo, nos agradeció sincera y emotivamente la desinteresada y peligrosa investigación que habíamos realizado en el MI5 para encontrarle.

Con el restablecimiento de Troy, poco a poco, todo se normalizó, nos mandaban a los ocho siempre juntos a pequeñas misiones. Formábamos un sólido equipo, nuestros superiores lo sabían y no querían separarnos.

Todo estaba tranquilo, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico y, casi cada tarde, podía ir a ver a Katherin para ayudar en los preparativos de la boda.

Los nervios de Katherin ponían en jaque mis propios nervios, aunque siempre encontrábamos un pequeño equilibrio que nos ayudaba a no tirarnos los platos por la cabeza prematuramente.

Dos días antes de la boda, siguiendo la tradición muggle, mis compañeros del ejército me engatusaron para llevarme a la despedida de soltero que me tenían preparada, donde estaban nuestros compañeros más allegados. Smity se había ocupado de invitar a Ron, Fred, George, Charly y Bill Weasley, con la ayuda de Hermione.

Comimos, bebimos, bailamos y reímos durante toda la noche. Con los primeros rayos de sol yo ya estaba borracho como una cuba, todos se habían ocupado de que mi copa siempre estuviera llena y siguiera bebiendo.

— Una más Harry — me ofreció Fred o George o al menos parecía pelirrojo, llenando nuevamente las copas.

— Brindemos por nuestro intrépido amigo, que quiere dejar la soltería a tan temprana edad — oí al que parecía Smity.

Escuché el entrechocar de las copas y como reían, yo ya no veía ni donde estaba mi copa, ni encontraba mi boca para seguir bebiendo y con una risa floja me desplomé inconsciente sobre la mesa.

Desperté por la mañana sobresaltado por los gritos de una señora mayor que llamaba a pleno pulmón a la policía, acusando a un sinvergüenza que se encontraba desnudo en la fuente. Con un terrible dolor de cabeza y tiritando de frio intenté salir de aquella nebulosa que enturbiaba mi cabeza para entender lo que pasaba, no tardé en darme cuenta que el nombrado sinvergüenza era yo mismo, ya que me encontrarme dentro de la fuente pública de la plaza de vete a saber qué pueblo, solo vestido con ropa interior y calado hasta los huesos.

Con lo espesa que tenía la cabeza y la poca ropa que llevaba, fue difícil explicar a la policía el porqué estaba en esas condiciones y, la verdad, vomitar todo lo que había bebido en sus botas no ayudó mucho a convencerles de que no me detuvieran por escándalo público. Tuve que lanzar rápidamente algunos obbliates y escabullirme hacia una calle solitaria para desaparecerme, llegando a casa en busca de una potente poción para la resaca y algo de ropa, antes de ir a la base y vengarme de mis "queridos" compañeros con un hechizo de pica-pica, con el que estuvieron rascándose todo el día hasta que, de rodillas, me suplicaron que deshiciera los efectos, asegurándome que estaban muy arrepentidos de haberme dejado en la fuente. Mi única condición fue que no hubiera más sorpresas inesperadas y, muy a su pesar, aceptaron. Fue un alivio tener su palabra cuando, una vez sin picores y más tranquilos, me fueron narrando todas las pequeñas "bromas" que me tenían preparadas.

Lo peor fue enterarme que la noche anterior todos habían tomado una poción de los gemelos Weasley para no caer borrachos por mucho que bebieran, algunos sin saber lo que habían tomado al no conocer mi secreto sobre la magia, apostando a mis espaldas cuanto aguantaba antes de caer inconsciente por la borrachera que llevaba.

— ¿Y quién ganó la apuesta? — pregunté algo irritado. — No, no me lo digáis, no sé si quiero saberlo ¿verdad Smity?

— Eso mejor que no lo sepas Harry — contestó Hugo, viendo avecinarse tormenta y maldiciendo al bocazas que me había contado lo de la apuesta.

— ¡Anda! Y ¿porque he de saberlo yo? — replicó Smity con una sonrisa enorme en la boca que le delataba.

— Creo que ya me has contestado.

Smity era el que mejor me conocía, habíamos compartidas muchas borracheras juntos, era evidente que era él que mejor conocía mi resistencia igual que yo conocía la suya. Charly por prudente y Sócrates siguiendo a Charly siempre se retiraban antes que nosotros dos.

Al final los perdoné y siguieron contándome y riéndose de cosas que había dicho o hecho sin estar consciente de ello al estar bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Llegó el día, un despejado y caluroso diez de agosto. Eran las doce del mediodía y me encontraba de pie, elegantemente vestido con mi uniforme de gala del ejército, frente al altar de la iglesia Bartholomew the Great, en Londres, junto a mi mejor amigo Ron, padrino de boda, esperando la llegada de la novia.

— Cálmate Harry — me decía Ron con una sonrisa, al ver mi estado de nervios, tras más de media hora de espera.

— No puedo Ron, es peor de lo que me imaginaba — me quejé —. Esto está lleno de gente esperando por la novia y Katherin que no llega.

— Ya verás cómo no tarda en llegar.

Aquella espera era peor que estar frente a Voldemort. Veía como la gente cuchicheaba y me sonreía, intentando devolverles educadamente la sonrisa. ¿Por qué no podía llegar Katherin a su hora? ¿Y si no venia al final? Plantado frente al altar, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna ante tal idea y yo mismo negué con la cabeza por aquellas tonterías y respiré profundamente.

Todos los nervios se me quitaron al oír la música que anunciaba la entrada de la novia y ver aparecer, por la puerta de entrada, la fina figura de la que sería mi esposa del brazo de su padre.

No puedo describir en palabras la emoción que me embargó al ver a mi princesa tan hermosa, con su bonito pelo recogido y enfundada en aquel blanco vestido que se ceñía estrechamente a su cuerpo hasta sus caderas, siguiendo con una amplia falda que arrastraba un poco tras sus pies.

El comandante me entregó la mano de su hija susurrando un "cuídala" y la ceremonia empezó, aunque no me enteré de mucho al tener solo ojos para ella.

Tras la ceremonia religiosa recibimos las felicitaciones de todos y me cuadré, no sé cuantas veces, ante generales y oficiales invitados por el comandante, que se reían de mí y murmuraban un "descanse soldado" antes de felicitarme. La comida y el baile fueron perfectos y, por fin ya de noche, pudimos escaparnos a nuestra nueva casa en Londres.

Durante un par de días desaparecimos del mundo, cerramos toda vía de comunicación y disfrutamos de nuestra soledad para demostrarnos lo que nos amábamos. Besos, caricias, susurros, sus suaves labios devorando los míos, el suave tacto de su piel bajo mis manos, su bello cuerpo entregado, todo era un sueño.

Pero debíamos volver a aparecer para preparar nuestra segunda, y más temida, boda en el mundo mágico.

La ceremonia era a las doce del mediodía en el exterior de Hogwarts. El día anterior, el druida, había realizado el rito de preparación del lugar para limpiarlo de cualquier energía negativa y honrar a los espíritus que allí habitaban para que autorizaran y compartieran nuestra unión.

Partimos de buena mañana desde nuestra casa hacia la mansión Black, donde nos esperaba toda la familia y, tan solo llegar, nos separaron para que cada uno se arreglara en una habitación diferente. El druida nos había dado instrucciones de cómo empezar el ritual en el momento de la preparación, con un maestro de ceremonia, que en mi caso era Remus y con Katherin era Hermione. Era todo un pomposo ceremonial, donde había un baño purificante, una llamada por el maestro de ceremonias a nuestras magias y todo un sinfín de fórmulas para vestirse. Yo estaba con Remus, Ron, el comandante y Smity que miraban todo el proceso muy divertidos, y varios Weasley que entraban y salían de la habitación. A Katherin le ayudaba su madre, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, Sandy, la Sra. Weasley y dos de sus mejores amigas.

Nos arreglamos entre risas y escapadas de nuestras respectivas habitaciones para darnos un beso, un "te amo" o un abrazo en medio del pasillo, antes de ser nuevamente separados, regañados y conducidos por Remus y Hermione a cada una de nuestras habitaciones, divertidos por nuestro comportamiento.

Una vez arreglados, algunos partieron hacia Hogwarts para recibir a los invitados y supervisar que todo estuviera a punto, otros partieron a buscar a mis invitados muggles para aparecerlos en el lugar y acomodarlos. Hermione iba a llevar a Smity, Ron y Sandy al comandante y su esposa.

Esta vez no iba a quedarme en el altar esperando a mi tardona esposa y, cuando fue la hora, la cogí de la mano y con un último beso nos desaparecimos juntos para llegar al exterior de Hogwarts.

— Esto impresiona — me susurró Katherin al llegar, apretando mi mano nerviosamente.

Y la verdad era que si impresionaba, los cientos de invitados estaban sentados en preciosas y cómodas sillas, situadas de tal forma que dibujaban círculos concéntricos alrededor de un pequeño círculo confeccionado con pétalos de rosa blancos y rojos, donde el druida ya nos estaba esperando. Un pasillo cubierto de pétalos de flores de multitud de colores nos indicaba el camino.

— Todo irá bien princesa, te amo eso es lo único que importa, olvida el resto — le susurré devuelta para confortarla, al ver que su pequeña mano seguía temblando dentro de la mía.

— Yo también te amo Harry Potter — declaró con una inmensa sonrisa que me hizo olvidar donde estábamos y la besé.

El silencio rodeó el lugar al percatarse de nuestra llegada e inmediatamente empezaron a cuchichear y sonreírnos a medida que avanzábamos cogidos de la mano, algo intimidados ante tanta gente.

Remus, Ron junto a Hermione y Tonks, que estaba radiante con sus casi nueve meses de embarazo, nos esperaban como nuestros maestros de ceremonia y padrinos para ayudarnos, simbólicamente claro está, a entrar dentro del circulo de flores.

Los dos íbamos vestidos con túnica, Katherin completamente blanca con su pelo recogido por una corona de flores blancas, y la mía negra con bordes plateados. Nos situamos uno frente al otro con nuestras dos manos enlazadas y miramos al druida, que nos sonrió para empezar a hablar con voz fuerte y profunda.

— Nos juntamos aquí en paz, para esta ocasión sagrada, como rito de unión entre los magos Harry Potter y Katherin Jefferson. Como nuestro círculo se ha tejido y consagrado, este momento en el tiempo y este lugar se bendicen. Honremos los espíritus de los puntos cardinales, para que sus bendiciones sean traídas a esta pareja.

El druida levantó sus manos y gritó con fuerza.

— Espíritus del este, espíritus del aire, dejadnos sentir vuestro aliento.

Una ráfaga de viento apareció sobrevolando a todas las personas situadas en los círculos concéntricos y luego nos rodeó a Katherin y a mí, acariciando nuestros cuerpos, transmitiéndonos una sensación de tranquilidad. Como un pequeño tornado el viento resiguió el círculo de flores sin que estas se movieran de su lugar.

—Espíritus del sur, espíritus del fuego, dejadnos sentir vuestro poder — volvió a gritar el druida.

El viento fue sustituido por potentes llamas que danzaban rodeándonos y que reseguían de nuevo el círculo de pétalos, envolviéndonos para darnos calor. Katherin se asustó un poco al ver el fuego tan cercano y apretó mis manos, yo intenté trasmitirle calma a través de las mías.

— Espíritus del oeste, espíritus del agua, dejadnos sentir la energía que fluye a través de las corrientes de agua y los pozos profundos y serenos.

Una fina lluvia fue apagando el fuego y se convirtió en un pequeño riachuelo de aguas tranquilas que nos protegía rodeando el círculo.

— Espíritus del norte, espíritus de la tierra, dejadnos sentir vuestra seguridad.

El agua fue tragada por la tierra para aparecer nuevamente los pétalos de flores en su lugar y el olor a tierra mojada inundó nuestros sentidos y los dos nos sonreímos sumergidos en la vorágine de sensaciones que cada uno enviaba al otro a través de nuestras manos unidas.

— A través de tiempos de incertidumbres, a través de los vientos de cambio, a través de las llamas de la pasión y cuando las llamas se disminuyan, a través de tiempos de frías restricciones, cuando los problemas parecen inamovibles ¿os amareis y honrareis? — nos preguntó el druida devolviéndonos a la realidad.

— Si lo haremos — contestamos fuerte y seguros los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Entonces sed bendecidos por los poderes del este, que juntos encontréis la libertad del vuelo por el aire claro de las montañas, que vuestro matrimonio renazca con cada amanecer. Sed bendecidos por los poderes del sur, que juntos vayáis a lo largo del camino del coraje y de la vitalidad, que vuestra casa se llene de calor. Sed bendecidos por los poderes del oeste, que juntos tejáis y mezcléis vuestros deseos, fluyendo con la belleza de las mareas del océano, que vuestra vida compartida se llene de amor. Sed bendecidos por los poderes de la tierra, que juntos echéis raíces por tierra dulce y fértil, para que vuestra unión crezca fuerte, que vuestras vidas juntos sean ricas con esa fertilidad.

El druida dio una cinta dorada a nuestros dos maestros de ceremonias y estos nos las ataron uniendo nuestras manos derechas en un lazo físico.

— Que nuestra magia os bendiga y os una — dijeron al mismo tiempo Remus y Hermione.

Lo mismo hicieron Ron y Tonks con nuestras manos izquierdas y, al terminar, con una luz brillante se fundieron las cintas en una explosión de colores para aparecer dos bonitos anillos en nuestros dedos.

— Como el sol y la luna traen luz a la tierra, vosotros Harry Potter y Katherin Jefferson ¿juráis traer a vuestra unión la luz del amor y de la dicha?

— Si juramos — volvimos a contestar al mismo tiempo.

— Que la tierra sea testigo de que os unís en amor, dicha y libertad, que vuestro juramento se selle con un beso.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un dulce beso y una potente luz blanca nos envolvió, desapareciendo el círculo de flores que nos rodeaba y liberando nuestro camino. Cuando nos separamos rebosábamos felicidad y se notaba en nuestras sonrientes caras.

La ceremonia terminó y por fin volvimos a conectar con el mundo real y oímos una algarabía de gritos de alegría y aplausos de nuestros invitados.

El druida nos felicitó y nos deseo una fuerte y fértil unión, luego fueron Remus, Tonks, Ron y Hermione que nos abrazaron emocionados. Los padres de Katherin se acercaron besándonos en las mejillas, también muy emocionados.

— Fue precioso e intenso — exclamó Jenny, la madre de Katherin, cuando pudo recuperar la voz.

— Algo indescriptible — corroboró el comandante, también impresionado por el despliegue de magia que había rodeado la ceremonia.

Tras ellos Arthur y Molly Weasley esperaban para su abrazo.

—Que seáis muy felices hijos míos — nos deseó Molly llorando todavía.

La tradición decía que la pareja debía pasear por los círculos para recibir las felicitaciones de sus invitados y, una vez los familiares más próximos nos felicitaron, abrazaron y besaron, nos acercamos al primer círculo, cogidos de la mano, para ir saludando a todos, dándoles las gracias, recibiendo sus felicitaciones y sus palabras de asombro por tan poderosa unión.

— Siempre he dicho que tu magia es fuerte y poderosa Harry, pero hoy creo que, aunque inconscientemente, te has superado, os habéis superado, felicidades por vuestra unión, que no dudo será tan fuerte como lo sois vosotros, parece que habéis encontrado vuestro complemento perfecto. — Dijo abrazándonos con cariño, primero a Katherin y luego a mí, mi estimada ministra Amelia.

A su lado Kingsley me estrechó la mano — Nunca he asistido a una ceremonia de unión tan espectacular, los elementos os protegerán, sed felices.

Minerva McGonagall lloraba y sonreía al mismo tiempo, Hagrid intentó darnos uno de sus abrazos de oso, pero la mirada de Olympe Maxime, la directora de Beauxbatons, le decidió a cambiarlo por un "cariñoso" golpe en la espalda. Otros profesores de Hogwarts nos felicitaron también.

Seguimos saludando, era largo con tantos invitados, pero todos esperaban pacientemente su turno. Cuando llegamos a las amigas de Katherin, fue curioso cómo me soltó la mano y empezaron a saltar todas juntas cogidas de sus manos con pequeños grititos de alegría. Me quedé mirándolas con una sonrisa y al sentirse observadas se avergonzaron y todas me fueron saludando y felicitando, oyendo como le decían a Katherin la suerte que tenia y lo bueno que estaba, lo que me hizo soltar una carcajada, recuperé a mi esposa con la promesa de una comida todos juntos y continuamos avanzando.

— Ha sido increíble, espectacular, si eso es la visualización de vuestro amor, felicidades sé seguro que seréis muy felices — Exclamó Smity de un tirón cuando llegamos al lugar donde estaban sentados mis compañeros del ejercito, saltando de su asiento y abrazándonos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Nada me había preparado para ver lo que he visto — dijo muy serio Hugo abrazándome y besando a Katherin con cariño. — La magia es impresionante, sed muy felices.

— Compañero siempre me alucinas, felicidades — siguió Charly con un fuerte abrazo tanto para mí como para mi princesa.

— No hay palabras — continuó Sócrates con su abrazo y besó a Katherin.

Y así también Brian, William y Troy. El capitán Magma se levantó y sonriendo nos fundimos en un abrazo.

— Felicidades, como han dicho tus compañeros ha sido extraordinario, sed muy felices — Y beso cariñosamente a Katherin, a la que conocía desde que era muy niña.

Al final llegamos a la última pareja, que no eran otros que George y Fred Weasley. Les sonreí con cariño y me abracé a uno de los hermanos mientras Katherin era abrazada por el otro.

— Queríamos tener el honor de ser los últimos — empezó George.

— Así somos los que pueden tener más rato abrazada a la novia. — Terminó Fred.

— Ni lo sueñes pelirrojo — contesté recuperando a mi mujer posesivamente, rodeándola con mis brazos. — Ahora es toda mía.

Y la besé, oyendo de fondo los silbidos de los más jóvenes y las frases de "que lindos" o "se ven muy enamorados" de los más mayores.

La fiesta se celebró en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, fue agotadora, con tanto ministro y gente de la alta sociedad mágica, todos reclamaban nuestra atención para sentirse importantes y no pudimos disfrutar tanto como en la boda muggle.

— Harry estoy agotada — me susurró Katherin después de largas horas de quedar bien y posar para fotos de los distintos periódicos que cubrían la noticia de nuestro enlace para el mundo mágico. — ¿No podemos escaparnos?

— Yo creo que sí, hemos cumplido con todo el mundo. Vamos a despedirnos de tus padres, de mi familia y de nuestros amigos y les daremos un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento a tú no no sea un toda cama o no de la línea de los otros invitados, y nos vamos ya princesa.

Como si pudiera negarle algo a aquellos ojitos, que me miraban con tanto amor.

Los años fueron pasando, nuestra felicidad no disminuía y habíamos sido bendecidos con dos pequeños Potter: un travieso y merodeador Richard Potter, muy parecido a mi físicamente, pero con los ojos de su madre, que pronto cumpliría los nueve años y una linda y dulce Judith Potter, calcada a su madre y con unos preciosos ojos verdes, que cumpliría sus cinco añitos.

Ron y Sandy se habían casado y eran dos reputados aurores y Hermione era una de las mejores abogados, con un bufete en el mundo mágico por la mañana y otro con los muggles por la tarde, siempre defendiendo a los indefensos y a sus causas justas, se había casado con Smity y eran felices viviendo con los muggles en una preciosa casita cerca de la base del ejercito del SAS.

Mis dos preciosos hijos junto a mí ahijado Sirius Lupin, que era ya todo un hombrecito, el pequeño Gregory de Hermione y Smity, la preciosa bebé de Ron y Sandy, llamada Estela, y el resto de pequeños Weasley de los matrimonios de Charly y Bill Weasley llenaban nuestras vidas y familias de magia y felicidad.

Fred y George seguían solteros viviendo felices con sus bromas y Ginny que aun vivía con sus padres, estaba a punto de casarse con un jugador de quidditch que le había robado el corazón.

Remus y Tonks vivían felices con su unigénito Sirius que también tenía alma de merodeador como mi hijo Richard.

Yo seguía en el ejército, ahora era capitán y tenía a mis compañeros de siempre bajo mi mando desde hacía ya casi cinco años. Seguíamos siendo el mejor equipo que nunca tuvo el SAS y salvábamos muchas vidas. Nuestro querido comandante Jefferson estaba a punto de jubilarse para pasar a ocupar la posición de abuelo de los dos pequeños Potter a tiempo completo y Peter Magma ocuparía su lugar.

Continuaba en contacto con los aurores y trabajábamos muchas veces conjuntamente para solucionar temas que atañían a los dos mundos, quería que mis hijos crecieran y vivieran en paz y ponía todo el esfuerzo para ello.

Aquel final de semana había recibido una sorprendente propuesta de Amelia, la ministra de magia, para que ocupara su puesto cuando se jubilara dentro de un año. Conociéndome, traía bajo su brazo un dossier con una encuesta con el apoyo de la población mágica a mi candidatura, una carta firmada del cuerpo de aurores ofreciendo también su apoyo incondicional y el apoyo de muchas de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico, para que me viera atrapado y no pudiera dar un no rotundo, además, según ella, avisándome con tiempo para que preparada el cambio de vida que aquello significaría para mí y mi familia.

— No sé qué hacer Katherin — le comenté a mi princesa la misma noche —. En parte la idea me tienta, nuestros hijos van a educarse en Hogwarts cuando lleguen a los once años y no quiero que los miren mal o discriminen porque yo sigo trabajando con los muggles. Ellos están habituados a vivir con los magos, solo tus padres y mis compañeros del ejército los ligan a los muggles. ¿Tú qué opinas?

— Lo que tú decidas estará bien para mí Harry y te apoyaré en lo que necesites, pero no creo que puedan discriminar a nuestros hijos en Hogwarts, con todo lo que siempre has ayudado a todos los magos. — Recordándome todas las ayudas económicas a fundaciones, orfanatos, nuestra propia fundación para la ayuda del menor desprotegido que llevaba personalmente Katherin.

— Eso no me ayuda princesa — me quejé, pero solo obtuve un dulce beso de contestación.

Mi cabeza no olvidaba la idea, siempre había querido arreglar al mundo, ¿por qué no desde arriba? Tenía la palabra de Amelia que me guiaría al principio para ayudarme en los entresijos de la política. Me sentía preparado para aquel reto, aunque mi alma aventurera no me llevara a dejar el ejército.

La conversación que me decidió por fin fue la que mantuve con mi hijo Richard. Una tarde me pidió hablar conmigo en mi despacho, eso sucedía cuando tenía algo importante que comunicarme y desde muy pequeño siempre le daba un aire solemne a nuestras conversaciones privadas.

— ¿Y yo papi?, ¿puedo hablar importante contigo también? — Me preguntó mi pequeña princesa cuando oyó a su hermano, lanzándose a mis brazos.

— Claro pequeña, primero hablo con tu hermano y luego hablamos importante tu y yo en mi despacho.

— Bieeeeeen — gritó en mi oído dejándome momentáneamente sordo, pero con una sonrisa boba en la cara cuando me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Katherin cogió en brazos a la pequeña para que pudiéramos hablar entre hombres en el despacho.

Entramos y Richard se sentó frente a mí, derecho como le había enseñado su abuelo, y se aclaró su infantil voz.

— Mira papa, se que está mal escuchar tras las puertas, ¡no te enfades todavía!, déjame terminar — dijo al verme fruncir el ceño — pero es la única manera de enterarme cuando hay algún alto secreto familiar importante. — Sonreí para mí ante aquel vocabulario que salía del continuo roce con su abuelo —. Sé que te han propuesto para ministro mágico y creo que deberías aceptar. Eres una persona importante, los padres de mis amigos hablan de ti y de tus éxitos, el abuelo siempre me cuenta de tus hazañas en el ejército y estoy orgulloso que seas mi padre y me he dado cuenta que tus decisiones son importantes en la vida de mucha gente. Me has enseñado a respetar a todos y que se debe ser "contuntente"

— Contundente — le rectifiqué con cariño.

— Si eso, contundente ante las malas acciones y ¿qué mejor manera para que los malos no se salgan con la suya que siendo ministro y mandando a todos?

Se quedó mirándome con aquellos ojitos llenos de ¿orgullo, amor? eran los ojos de Katherin y nunca había podido negarme a nada cuando ponían aquellos ojitos.

— ¿Sabes?, yo también estoy orgulloso de ti y creo que tu conversación me ha ayudado mucho. Gracias hijo. — y me levanté para abrazarlo —. Aunque eso no evita que esta noche no haya televisión para que te acuerdes del tema de escuchar tras las puertas.

Al cabo de un año entraba en mi nuevo despacho de Ministro junto a mi mano derecha, Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo no contar con la ayuda de una de las mejores abogados y amigas para compartir mi mandato? Aunque he de confesar que no fue nada difícil convencerla de que participara en aquel ambicioso proyecto.

Había sido difícil decir adiós al ejército, a la aventura que ello representaba, a mis compañeros, los mandos superiores intentaron de todo para que cambiara de idea y me quedara, no entendían mi marcha, pero tenía la decisión tomada y no había marcha atrás.

A mis treinta y cinco años era el Ministro más joven de la historia, ¿Cómo no? volvía a batir records, solo esperaba poder ser ecuánime en mis decisiones y poder llevar al mundo mágico a su máximo esplendor.

%%%%%%%

FIN

%%%%%%%

Hemos llegado al final de la historia, es una pena para mí despedirme de todos y de sus aventuras, yo también tengo un alma aventurera y me ha encantado llevar a Harry, junto a sus compañeros, por todas sus misiones. Espero que ha vosotros/as. también os haya gustado y entretenido.

Un sincero abrazo para todos.

Nota: La información sobre el rito de unión que ejecuta el druida en la boda mágica la he sacado de ritos nupciales de red druídica.


End file.
